FUTURE
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Ryoma & Sakuno, Participação Especial: Golden Pair
1. Capitulo I

**CAPITULO I**

O quarto iluminou-se com a luz do sol que entrou pela janela do apartamento vagarosamente, atravessando o tecido fino das cortinas que balançavam ao sabor do vento.  
Ao sentir a brisa gentil, ela abriu os olhos lentamente e sorriu ao ver aquele rosto à sua frente. A pele alva, os traços bem feitos, algumas mechas do cabelo escuro que insistiam em ficar sobre a sua testa, dando-lhe um ar meio rebelde, mesmo com aquela expressão relaxada e tranqüila que sempre mantinha ao dormir. Ela sorriu ao observá-lo, imaginando o porque de nunca cansar-se em fazê-lo, mesmo depois de tantos anos juntos. Gentilmente, esticou a mão e acariciou seu cabelo, sentindo o calor do corpo dele e mais uma vez pensou no quanto estava com saudades de acordar ao seu lado.

Nas ultimas semanas, Ryoma sempre estava ocupado. O novo cargo na editora que trabalhava estava consumindo seu tempo cada vez mais, apesar de estar lá a somente dois anos, desde o ultimo ano da faculdade, era responsável por grande parte da tradução de contratos internacionais, livros raros e outros documentos importantes, fazendo com que ficasse no escritório durante todo o dia e às vezes, à noite, permanecia na frente do computador até altas horas da madrugada. Mesmo que quisesse esperá-lo para dormir, Sakuno geralmente se entregava ao cansaço e acabava dormindo abraçada ao travesseiro, para no dia seguinte acordar com a cama já vazia. E mesmo que telefonasse nos horários disponíveis entre uma aula e outra na pré-escola em que lecionava, não conseguia ter nenhuma conversa mais demorada ou carinhosa, resumindo-se a perguntar como estava o trabalho e se faltava algo para ser comprado no supermercado.  
Ela olhou para o relógio pregado na parede próximo à porta, feliz. Já eram oito e meia da manhã e Ryoma ainda estava ao seu lado, dormindo serenamente. No ultimo ano da faculdade, quando decidiram morar juntos, havia aprendido a esperar e apreciar os fins de semana, pois eram os únicos momentos em que podiam tentar esquecer as preocupações da vida de adultos e ser somente um jovem casal de namorados. Sorrindo, moveu o carinho para o rosto dele, passando a ponta dos dedos pela bochecha, mas antes que pudesse contornar toda a sua face, ele abriu um dos olhos preguiçosamente e a fitou, sonolento.  
- Bom dia. – disse, com um sorriso.  
- Por que você já está acordada? Hoje é sábado.  
- Estava olhando você dormir. – respondeu, aproximando-se e aconchegando-se em seu tórax nu.  
- Você continua com essa mania estranha... – respondeu, colocando o braço ao redor dela. – Vamos almoçar em casa hoje?  
- Aham. Faz tempo que não almoçamos juntos. Vou fazer sushis para você, o que acha?  
- Hm. – respondeu, fechando os olhos novamente.  
- Será que podemos sair hoje à noite? Ir ao cinema, dar uma volta no parque, algo do tipo?  
- Hm.  
Ela sorriu, ao vê-lo voltar a cochilar e antes de acompanhá-lo, o beijou suavemente, curtindo aquela ociosidade tão merecida.

Depois de aproveitar mais algumas horas de preguiça na cama, Sakuno levantou-se, tomou banho, trocou de roupa e foi para a cozinha preparar o almoço especial para Echizen. Havia planejado este almoço a semana inteira e antes que ele chegasse em casa, na sexta, foi até o supermercado e comprou todos os ingredientes necessários. O peixe já estava limpo e cortado, a esteira para os enrolados já estava preparada e o arroz quase pronto. No máximo iriam almoçar ao meio dia e meio, horário em que ele geralmente costumava levantar nos fins de semana. Ela ainda não sabia como ele encontrava força de vontade para sair da cama às seis da manhã todos os dias e se arrumar para o trabalho, uma vez que ele conseguia ser uma das pessoas mais preguiçosas que conhecia.

As doze e vinte em ponto, voltou ao quarto e o encontrou na mesma posição que o havia deixado a quase duas horas. Subindo na cama, sentou ao seu lado e novamente acariciou seu cabelo:  
- Ryoma...  
- Hm?  
- Está na hora de levantar.  
- Não quero.  
- Não quer?  
- Não. Quero ficar aqui.  
- Ah, que pena. O almoço já está pronto. Acho que vou ter que comer todos aqueles sushis sozinha.

Ela levantou-se para afastar-se e continuar sua pequena chantagem, quando sentiu a mão dele agarrando seu braço e puxando-a de volta para a cama. Antes que pudesse dizer algo, ele estava em cima dela, os olhos castanhos claros a observando seriamente. Ele passou a mão por seus longos cabelos vermelhos estendendo a carícia pelo rosto e ombros, até chegar a fina alça de um vestido que usava e afasta-la lentamente.  
- Quero ficar aqui. – sussurrou, aproximando o rosto do dela e beijando-a com tal intensidade que a fez esquecer das dezenas de sushis esperando na cozinha, colocar os braços ao redor dos ombros dele e afundar os dedos pelo cabelo curto. Ryoma aprofundou o beijo, as mãos acariciando as coxas dela, quando o telefone tocou no criado mudo ao lado, fazendo-os interromper as caricias.  
- Echizen. – atendeu, com um tom de voz meio irritado. – Hm... Sei. Está bem. Já estou indo.  
- Quem era? – perguntou, após sentar-se de maneira comportada, tentando esconder as sensações que afloraram após aquele contato intenso.  
- Da editora. Receberam uns documentos do Consulado. Precisam entregá-los até amanhã de manhã e pediram para que eu fosse lá fazer isso.  
- Mas Ryoma, você disse que ia estar completamente de folga este fim de semana.  
- Eu também pensei, mas é serviço do governo, não pode esperar.  
- Bom... – ela sorriu, tristemente. – então é melhor você tomar banho e se arrumar, antes de almoçar.  
- Não vou poder almoçar em casa. – respondeu, levantando-se. – Como alguma coisa no caminho.  
- Eu posso preparar o sushi para você levar. Pelo menos assim, não estraga.  
- Hm. – concordou, indo para o banheiro e ligando o chuveiro, antes de tirar a roupa.

Sakuno voltou para a cozinha e começou a desfazer o belo prato que havia decorado com os sushis e alguns outros enfeites feitos com folhas frescas e kani e após colocá-los em um deposito de plástico extremamente sem graça sentou-se no sofá da sala, esperando ele se aprontar. Alguns minutos depois, Echizen apareceu banhado e usando calças jeans , uma blusa vermelha e um par de tênis pretos.  
- Você vai assim?  
- Hm. É fim de semana, não tem problema.  
- É.. não tem problema.. – respondeu, desanimada. – Aqui está. – disse, entregando-lhe o pote de sushis.  
- Obrigado.  
- De nada. Você tem alguma idéia de que horas vai terminar?  
- Não.  
- Você pode me telefonar quando terminar? Eu passo por lá para lhe buscar e podíamos sair, o que acha?  
- Talvez.

Sorrindo, lhe deu um beijo, antes que ele pegasse as chaves do carro, colocasse um boné e abrisse a porta.  
- Tchau.  
- Tchau.

Quando a porta fechou-se, ela voltou à cozinha para limpar e arrumar os vestígios de mais um almoço especial frustrado.

Já eram seis horas da tarde. Sakuno havia acabado de corrigir alguns exercícios de colorir de seus pequenos alunos e se espreguiçou na cadeira. Olhou para o telefone que irritantemente permanecia em silêncio e respirou fundo. Será que era pedir demais um simples fim-de-semana ao lado dele? Ela abaixou a cabeça e se perguntou se não estaria sendo injusta, afinal, não estava na farra com os amigos ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo. Estava trabalhando. Trabalhando em algo que gostava apesar de sempre reclamar de quão tediosos eram os documentos que traduzia, mas sempre se dedicava ao máximo nas obras literárias que chegavam da Inglaterra e Estados Unidos, principalmente as de suspense, ficção cientifica e policiais.  
Colocando os trabalhos dos alunos em uma pasta, apoiou os braços na mesa e deitou a cabeça sobre eles, olhando diretamente para a estante da sala, onde haviam dezenas de porta-retratos com fotos dos dois entre amigos e familiares e também um com o outro. Em todas, Ryoma mostrava sua tão conhecida expressão séria. Ela sorriu ao ver o quanto era apaixonada por aquela feição, que se completava com seu olhar tão profundo. Mesmo sendo apenas uma menina, sabia que fora conquistado pela intensidade daqueles olhos castanhos claros desde o primeiro momento em que os vira e seu fascinio sobre eles permanecia, mesmo depois de tantos anos de convívio.

Após admirar a foto de Echizen por alguns minutos, a vontade de vê-lo foi maior que sua paciência de esperá-lo voltar para casa. Ela se levantou da mesa com um sorriso maroto , foi até o banheiro, banhou-se rapidamente, vestiu uma saia e uma blusa chiques que faziam uma bela combinação, arrumou os cabelos, maquiou-se e após colocar o perfume e calçar um par de sandálias de salto alto, pegou sua bolsa e correu em direção à porta, saindo em seguida.

Ryoma estava em frente ao computador da empresa, traduzindo os documentos do consulado britânico para autoridades japonesas. Como havia previsto, eram textos extremamente chatos, divididos em numerosas folhas e não via a hora de terminar e poder voltar para casa. Inclinando-se na cadeira, remexeu os cabelos, olhando para o pote que Sakuno havia lhe dado e que já estava vazio a várias horas. Ele começou a pensar no que ela poderia estar fazendo. Poderia ser algo em relação ao seu trabalho, talvez arrumando o apartamento, ou somente assistindo televisão. Também pensou no quanto ficou aborrecido por terem sido interrompidos e no quanto gostaria de ter permanecido em sua cama.

- Mada mada, dane... – disse a si mesmo, antes de passar algumas folhas do arquivo para começar a traduzi-las, mas sua visão foi obstruída por duas mãos colocadas na frente de seus olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que uma bochecha foi encostada contra a sua.  
- Adivinha quem é.  
- Sakuno... – virando-se na cadeira, olhou para ela, surpreso. – O que faz aqui?  
- Bom, como você não telefonou, resolvi passar aqui e lhe buscar para sairmos.  
- Ainda não terminei. – respondeu, folhando as dez paginas restantes dos documentos.  
- Sem problemas, espero você terminar. – respondeu com um sorriso. - Onde você quer ir? Jantar ou cinema?  
- Sakuno, eu realmente estou cansado. Quando acabar isso aqui quero ir direto para casa. Parece que amanhã teremos trabalho extra também.  
- Mas desse jeito nem iremos aproveitar o sabádo, Ryoma...  
- Hm. – foi tudo o que respondeu, apesar do claro tom de desapontamento em sua voz. – Bem, preciso continuar. Vejo você em casa, então. – ele virou-se em direção ao computador novamente, dando as costas para a garota.  
- Está bem. Tchau. – saindo da sala dele, andou de cabeça baixa pelo corredor, os olhos cobertos pelo longo cabelo e silenciosamente deixou o prédio.

Segundos depois, um dos rapazes que também estava trabalhando naquela noite foi até a sala dele, totalmente surpreso:  
- Ei, Echizen, você viu aquela maravilha que acabou de sair?  
- Maravilha?  
- Foi!Aquela ruiva que acabou de sair daqui, você não viu!  
- Ah, era a Sakuno. – respondeu, desinteressado.  
- Sakuno? A sua Sakuno!  
- Hm.  
- Caramba, Echizen, com todo o respeito, mas você nunca tinha me dito o quanto ela é linda!  
- Acho que esqueci...  
- O que ela veio fazer aqui?  
- Queria sair comigo. Mas expliquei que o trabalho ainda iria demorar para ficar pronto.  
- Entendo. Mas você planeja algo especial para quando chegar em casa, não é? – perguntou, curioso.  
- Não. Porque?  
- Eita, Echizen, você é muito lerdo mesmo! A sua garota vem aqui toda linda e cheirosa te buscar para vocês saírem a sóss e você nem ao menos vai fazer um agrado para ela! – ele coçou a cabeça, antes de sair da sala do colega. – Cuidado, viu. Alguém pode roubá-la de você!  
- Hm. – Ryoma ficou pensativo, tentando lembrar de como ela estava vestida, mas simplesmente não havia prestado atenção a esse detalhe e em alguns segundos, deixou esse pensamento de lado e voltou a se concentrar em seu trabalho.

Quando Echizen finalmente chegou em casa, olhou para o relógio da sala que marcava onze e quarenta e cinco, enquanto colocava as chaves sobre o móvel ao lado da porta e tirava seus sapatos. O apartamento estava completamente silencioso e entregue à escuridão. Entrando no quarto, encontrou a jovem adormecida e depois que trocou de roupa, deitou-se ao seu lado e sem perceber, começou a observá-la. A pele branca e sedosa exalava um agradável perfume de flores. O baby-doll verde-claro de seda que estava vestindo deixava à mostra as pernas longas e bem feitas, as coxas torneadas e o decote da blusa revelava timidamente uma parte dos seios macios. Os cabelos vermelhos emolduravam o rosto sereno e a boca rosada se mostrava altamente convidativa.  
Ryoma lembrou-se das palavras de seu amigo e teve que concordar. Ela realmente era linda. E estava ali ao seu lado, na cama dos dois. A menina envergonhada havia se transformado na adolescente que timidamente se declarou para ele no jardim dos fundos da Seigaku e agora era a bela mulher com quem dividia o dia-a-dia.

Involuntariamente esticou sua mão e acariciou seu pescoço gentilmente, fazendo-a se mexer na cama. Aproximando-se, falou em seu ouvido:  
- Cheguei.  
- Que bom... – respondeu, preguiçosamente, sem abrir os olhos. Echizen estranhou, pois sempre que chegava em casa ela lhe oferecia um beijo carinhoso assim como um monte de perguntas de como havia sido o trabalho. Aproximando-se, tirou uma mecha de cabelo que estava sobre o seu rosto.  
- Sakuno...  
- Hm?  
- Você... estava bonita hoje.  
- Sério? – ela abriu os olhos e o fitou.  
- Verdade.  
- E o que eu estava vestindo, Ryoma?  
- Ahnn.. você... – ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, sem jeito.  
- Como eu imaginei...– virando-se, deu-lhe as costas. – Boa noite, Ryoma.  
- Sakuno... o que foi? – ele acariciou seus ombros, beijando-os em seguida e assim que colocou uma das mãos sobre suas costas, deslizou os dedos para seu abdômen, suavemente. Ryuzaki sabia quais eram as intenções dele e se afastou.  
- Estou cansada, Ryoma.  
- Do que? Fui eu que trabalhei o dia todo. O que você fez?  
- Fiquei lhe esperando. Ultimamente, tudo o que faço é lhe esperar. – virando-se, o fitou novamente por alguns instantes, esperando alguma reação, mas ele continuou tão indiferente como antes. Após respirar fundo, acariciou o rosto dele com um olhar triste. – Durma bem. – Sakuno virou-se de costas para ele mais uma vez e cobriu-se com o lençol e ficou esperando alguma palavra ou gesto de carinho que não se baseasse em um desejo sexual mas depois de alguns segundos, suas esperanças se esvaíram por vez ao ver que ele já estava deitado. Ao fechar os olhos para dormir, uma lágrima cruzou seu rosto, silenciosamente.

No domingo de manhã, Ryoma remexeu-se entre os lençóis, antes de finalmente abrir os olhos ao perceber que estava sozinho. Sakuno não estava na cama. Levantando um pouco a cabeça, olhou para o banheiro dentro do quarto e depois se sentou na cama, tentando ver algum movimento, em vão. Ele levantou-se e cruzou a sala, chegando até a cozinha e quando foi até a geladeira procurar algo para o café da manhã, encontrou um bilhete avisando que ela iria passar o dia fora. Echizen virou o pedaço de papel, procurando por mais informações, mas não achou nada que dissesse que horas havia saído, para onde ou com quem, como de costume. Aproveitando sua ausência, pegou um pacote de torradas e um copo de suco de laranja e foi comer na cama, tendo a certeza de que não receberia nenhum puxão de orelhas pelas migalhas. Alguns minutos depois de ligar a televisão, o fato de Sakuno não estar em casa, em um dia como aquele, já era algo totalmente esquecido.

No litoral da cidade, a praia estava movimentada. Várias pessoas estavam distribuídas nas quadras de vôlei e futebol feitas de improviso na areia, enquanto outras se divertiam nos bares e algumas famílias se reuniam ao redor das pocinhas rasas de água, rodeadas pelas esculturas de areias das crianças.

Deitada sob um grande guarda-sol, a garota observava atentamente um casal de jovens jogando tênis à alguns metros à sua frente, quando um copo colorido cheio de uma bebida cor-de-rosa foi colocado à sua frente:  
- Aqui está, Sakuno.  
- Ham? – ela olhou para a jovem de curtos cabelos castanhos à sua frente, vestindo um bikini violeta, decorado com pequenas flores brancas.  
- Seu suco, Sakuno! Acorda!  
- Ahn, me desculpe, Tomoko. – ela pegou o copo, envergonhada. – Estava distraída.  
- Não estava pensando no Ryoma, não é? – perguntou, irritada, antes de sentar-se na cadeira de sol. – Você prometeu que hoje iríamos apenas nos divertir!  
- Desculpe.  
- Se ele merecesse algum tipo de pensamento, não teria feito você ir dormir chorando ontem, como disse que o fez! Eu sabia que tinha algo errado para você ter me chamado para sair em um fim de semana! Geralmente, você fica em casa paparicando o Echizen o dia todo!  
- Ah, Tomoko... não se esqueça que um dia você também já fez isso. – brincando, sorriu para a amiga de infância.  
- Ah, mas isso foi a muitos anos atrás, ainda éramos somente crianças! Tive sorte de perceber a real natureza do Ryoma antes de perder o meu tempo! E o jeito que ele trata você só faz com que eu fique com mais e mais raiva dele. Em todos esses anos, nunca o vi dizer ou fazer nada de carinhoso para você!  
- Não é bem assim. O Ryoma pode ser bem gentil quando quer.  
- Ahá! Você acabou de dizer, quando ele quer! E como você me contou e tenho quase certeza que isso é uma regra, é sempre quando vocês estão na cama! O Echizen deve achar que você é algum tipo de gueixa que só serve para isso!

Sakuno bebeu um gole do copo, enquanto processava a verdade nas palavras da amiga. Ultimamente, todos os abraços, beijos e os toques calorosos e gentis que havia recebido de Echizen sempre significam algo mais que um carinho. Não se lembrava da ultima vez em que haviam trocado gestos afetivos em público e o máximo que ele a permitia fazer era andar com os braços entrelaçados, quando saiam juntos na rua. Ela sempre havia encarado esse tipo de comportamento como uma simples timidez do rapaz, mas mesmo sozinhos em casa, não estava mais lhe dando um simples beijo de bom dia ou a abraçava sem motivo.  
- Tomoko...  
- O que foi?  
- Você acha que... o Ryoma me ama? – ela olhou para a amiga com uma feição triste.  
- Sakuno... – a garota acariciou a cabeça da amiga e lhe mostrou um sorriso gentil. – Depois de tantos anos juntos, você realmente acha que deveria ter esse tipo de duvida?  
- Não. Mas não tenho certeza se irei escutar a resposta para essa pergunta com ele.  
- Então, o problema está mais sério do que eu pensei. Você realmente quer continuar a dividir sua vida com o Ryoma, sem saber o que ele sente por você?  
- Sabe, por todo esse tempo, permaneci ao lado dele, pensando que a sua forma de amar era somente diferente da minha. E eu só tinha que entender isso... – ela colocou o copo ao lado e sentou-se, abraçando os joelhos. - ...para que pudéssemos ficar bem.  
- Sakuno, você sabe tanto quanto eu o quanto o Echizen é uma figurinha complicada! Ele parece estar fora de órbita a maior parte do tempo! E não vai mudar seu comportamento em relação a você, a menos que o coloque contra a parede e diga com todas as letras o que você quer!  
- Ahnn.. não sei, Tomoko... nunca briguei com o Ryoma, me sentiria péssima fazendo isso...  
- Então você vai continuar a guardar suas magoas dentro do seu peito, só porque tem pena do Echizen? Tudo bem , faça como quiser! Mas tenho que lhe avisar que ele não terá nenhum problema dizer e fazer algo que irá acabar lhe entristecendo! E antes que você perceba, vai ficar aturando aqueles "Hm" dele como respostas para tudo no relacionamento de vocês! – ela deitou na espreguiçadeira, irritada com a quase infinita paciência que Ryuzaki tinha com Echizen, mas antes que pudesse falar o resto dos desaforos guardados para o rapaz, se calou ao ver os olhos marejados da amiga. Sentando-se ao lado dela, a abraçou. – Não fique assim, Sakuno. Me desculpe, não foi minha intenção deixá-la triste.  
- Está tudo bem... você não disse nada que não fosse verdade. Eu só não queria que as coisas tivessem chegado a esse ponto.  
- É, eu sei que não. Mas, anime-se. Depois que você me ligou, reservei uma tarde em um Spa para nós duas. Vamos passar três horas sendo extremamente mimadas!  
- Obrigada, Tomoko. – respondeu, com um sorriso.

Realmente, Sakuno foi imersa em mimos e cuidados corporais pelo resto da tarde, no entanto, sua mente não conseguia distanciar-se do que estava acontecendo entre ela e Echizen.

Ryoma estava deitado na rede da varanda do apartamento, quando escutou o barulho das chaves na porta que se abria. Ele observou Ryuzaki passar pela sala e acender as luzes, quebrando a escuridão do local. Enquanto tirava as sandálias viu o movimento na rede e disse um "oi" totalmente sem emoção, antes de ir para a cozinha. Levantando-se, foi atrás dela. Quando chegou, ela estava descascando uma maça, sentada à mesa.  
- Sua avó ligou.  
- Verdade?  
- Foi, de tarde. Disse que você havia saído, mas não sabia que horas ia voltar.  
- Tudo bem. Ligo para ela daqui a pouco. Como foi o trabalho?  
- Não teve. – ele se sentou na cadeira à sua frente.  
- Não?  
- A secretária ligou e disse que não precisava que eu fosse hoje.  
- Entendo. – ela já estava comendo a fruta e não mostrava o menor interesse genuíno na conversa.  
- Aí eu fiquei em casa, esperando você voltar.

Com essa frase, Sakuno olhou para ele, extremamente surpresa.  
- Você... ficou me esperando, Ryoma?  
- Sim.  
- Ah, Ryoma... – sorrindo alegremente, se levantou e sentou-se no colo dele, dando-lhe um abraço apertado. – Isso foi muito gentil, obrigada.  
- Hm... eu tive que lhe esperar.  
- É? E porque? – perguntou, aconchegando-se no peito dele, carinhosamente.  
- Você não deixou nada para o jantar.

A garota levantou-se do colo dele de cabeça baixa e saiu da cozinha.  
- Ei, aonde você vai?  
- Para o quarto.  
- E o jantar?

Tudo que ele obteve como resposta foi o som da porta do quarto se fechando.

Segunda-feira de manhã. Sakuno acordou sem nem se preocupar se Ryoma havia dormido no quarto, pois como sempre, ele já havia saído quando despertou para o trabalho e ao chegar na escola, a dor de cabeça que havia aparecido na noite passada, depois da "belíssima" declaração de Echizen ainda persistia, mas após alguns momentos vendo seus alunos brincarem no parquinho do gramado, na hora do recreio, pôde esquecer o que havia acontecido e já mostrava uma face sorridente.

- Bom dia, senhorita Ryuzaki. – uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos e usando um par de óculos de armação prateada se aproximou com um sorriso.  
- Bom dia, senhora Maki.  
- Está um belo dia hoje, não?  
- Com certeza. A primavera sempre é uma bela estação.  
- Sabe, já viajei para muitos lugares, mas nenhum deles consegue ter uma primavera tão bonita quanto aqui. Afinal, nossa primavera é cor-de-rosa.  
- É verdade. – respondeu com um sorriso, enquanto algumas pétalas do imponente par de cerejeiras do jardim da escola voavam ao vento. – Mas acho que a estação nos outros paises também devem ter o seu charme.  
- Você gostaria de poder comprovar isso? – perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que ajeitava melhor os óculos no rosto redondo e sorridente.  
- Como assim?  
- Estive na Secretaria de Educação semana passada e em conjunto com o governo britânico, estão oferecendo cinco bolsas para especialização em educação infantil para professores do maternal à alfabetização. Tudo o que é preciso fazer para concorrer é ir até lá, se inscrever e estudar para uma prova escrita que acontecerá daqui a quinze dias.  
- Verdade? Puxa, parece ser uma experiência maravilhosa!  
- É por isso que estou lhe propondo que você faça essa prova.  
- Eu?  
- Sim. Você já está conosco a dois anos e nunca tive nenhuma reclamação sequer de você. Você está sempre inovando seus métodos de ensino e as suas crianças só recebem elogios.  
- Mas e a senhorita Ayakama? – perguntou, referindo-se a outra professora que também mantinha uma classe da mesma idade que a dela.  
- Conversei com Mizuki e ela irá se casar daqui a alguns meses. Agradeceu a oportunidade, mas a recusou.  
- Ah, é verdade... mas, senhora Maki, nem sei o que dizer... com certeza é uma oportunidade única, mas realmente não sei... ir para outro país?  
- Vamos fazer o seguinte. Inscreva-se, estude e faça a prova. Se você passar e tenho certeza que irá, terá um mês para decidir se irá ou não. Acho que é tempo suficiente para pensar a respeito, não?  
- Sim, senhora.  
- Oh, como o tempo passou rápido... – sorriu, ao escutar o sinal tocando, indicando que o recreio já havia terminado. – É melhor você retornar a sala de aula.  
- Sim.  
- Mas, realmente gostaria de vê-la com essa vaga, senhorita Ryuzaki. Você a merece. – disse, antes de arrumar os óculos mais uma vez e sair andando em direção à sua sala, a diretoria.

A campainha do timer do forno apitou no exato momento em que Sumire entrou na cozinha, atraída pelo cheiro dos bolinhos que haviam acabado de assar. Colocando a luva para proteger sua mão, retirou a forma.  
- Bem a tempo. Sakuno já deve estar chegando. – colocando-os em cima da abancada da cozinha, polvilhou uma mistura de açúcar de confeiteiro com canela em cima deles antes de ir para a varanda esperar a neta chegar. A casa parecia tão grande e vazia desde que ela havia se mudado para morar com Echizen, mas sempre que podiam se encontravam para colocar os assuntos em dia e principalmente nas ultimas semanas, ao sentir que algo incomodava sua neta, ela telefonava algumas vezes a mais. Sakuno sempre fora uma pessoa que guardava suas magoas somente para si, mas o tom de voz choroso que tinha na ultima vez que se falaram ao telefone foi o bastante para que Sumire tivesse certeza de que havia algo de errado.  
- Vovó, cheguei! – do outro lado da cerca baixa de madeira que circundava a frente da casa, Sakuno acenou com um sorriso, enquanto abria o portão.  
- Seja bem-vinda. – ela sorriu para a neta, assim que cruzou o pequeno caminho de pedra entre o portão e alcançou a varanda da casa, onde ela estava sentada em uma grande cadeira de palha entrelaçada.  
- Olá, vovó. – a garota abraçou a senhora e beijou seu rosto. – Como vai? Nossa, que cheiro maravilhoso!  
- Fiz bolinhos de baunilha para você. Vamos, está na hora do lanche!  
- Ah, vovó, não precisava se preocupar. – respondeu, enquanto entrava na casa.  
- Bobagem. Não custa nada.  
- Então pelo menos deixe-me lavar a louça depois.  
- Tudo bem. Chá ou suco?  
- Suco está ótimo, vovó.  
- Então, como estão as coisas? – ela sentou-se na cadeira à frente da neta, com um copo de suco na mão.  
- Ah, está tudo bem. – sorriu.  
- Verdade?  
- Sim. Esses bolinhos estão maravilhosos.  
- Que bom que gostou. Lembro que quando você era criança, sempre os comia quando estava triste. E acho que o que aconteceu para deixá-la com aquela voz ontem deve ter algo a ver com isso.  
- Vovó... – colocando o pedaço restante do bolinho no prato, Sakuno olhou para a senhora. – Hoje eu recebi uma proposta no meu emprego.  
- Proposta?  
- Fazer uma prova para uma bolsa de especialização na Inglaterra.  
- Parece interessante.  
- É, eu sei. Reconheço que é uma oportunidade única, mas a minha vida está aqui. Não consigo me imaginar longe da senhora por um ano inteiro.  
- E do Ryoma também, não é?  
- Hm.. é claro, dele também. – por mais que tentasse esconder que a magoa do dia anterior a fizera não inserir o rapaz no assunto, seu tom de voz foi o suficiente para que Sumire lhe lançasse um olhar sério.  
- Sakuno, está tudo bem entre você e o Ryoma?  
- Eu não sei, vovó.  
- Como assim?  
- Ele anda tão distante ultimamente. Mesmo ele estando ao meu lado, estou me sentindo sozinha.  
- Por que você acha que isso está acontecendo?  
- Não sei... – ela abaixou a cabeça, visivelmente triste.  
- Tenho certeza de que você nunca contou a ele como se sente, não é?

Ficando em silêncio, balançou a cabeça, negativamente. Sumire sorriu.  
- Sakuno, em todos os anos do Seigaku, você sempre foi uma das poucas pessoas que o Ryoma escutava. Mesmo que fossem puxões de orelha por um atraso ou uma atitude mal educada, ele sempre lhe dava atenção. A sua voz sempre alcançou os ouvidos dele. Deveria tentar isso novamente.  
- Vovó... eu não tenho medo de que ele não me escute. Eu tenho medo que ele não queira fazer nada a respeito, já que até agora não percebeu que há algo de errado entre nós.  
- Fale como você se sente. Se isso não for o suficiente para fazê-lo mudar, volte para casa.  
- Vovó...  
- Eu permiti que você fosse morar com ele, mesmo sem nenhum pedido formal, mesmo sem eu nunca ter escutado as palavras "noivado" ou 'casamento" por parte do Echizen, porque eu esperava que ele a fizesse feliz. Se ele não estiver, volte para casa. Somente não desista sem tentar. Não criei você para se arrepender de suas escolhas.  
- Obrigada, vovó... – Ryuzaki olhou para ela com um sorriso gentil, agradecendo suas palavras.

Dez horas da noite. No apartamento, Sakuno estava sentada na cama, lendo algumas informações sobre a bolsa de especialização, na pagina da secretária de educação, em seu laptop, enquanto Ryoma estava mergulhado em um belo banho quente na banheira. Pela terceira vez, ela desviou seu olhar da tela e o espiou. Desde que havia chegado em casa, ele somente lhe disse um oi e foi diretamente para o banheiro e durante a meia hora que havia passado, não havia dito nenhuma palavra, permanecendo de olhos fechados, com a cabeça apoiada em uma toalha na borda. Ela respirou fundo, pensando nos conselhos de Tomoko e os da sua avó, fechou a tampa do computador, saiu da cama e foi até o banheiro.  
- Ei..  
- Hm? – virando o rosto em sua direção, ele abriu um dos olhos para vê-la.  
- O banho está bom?  
- Hm.

Sakuno apagou a luz central do banheiro, deixando-o iluminado fracamente, pela luz que vinha do quarto.  
- Pode ir um pouco para frente, por favor? – antes que Echizen pudesse responder algo, viu a sombra dela se despindo da camiseta folgada que usava e sentiu a água movimentando-se assim que ela entrou. Os braços dela rodearam seus ombros e engoliu seco ao sentir o contato dos seios nas suas costas. Ele podia sentir o rosto dela encostado próximo ao seu ombro e as mãos acariciarem seu peito gentilmente. Seu quadril estava envolto pelas pernas sedosas e ele se sentiu extremamente confortável e protegido.  
- Sakuno...  
- Oi?  
- Por que você fez isso?  
- Porque eu queria ficar perto de você. Está lhe incomodando?  
- Não. Também queria... – nesse momento, as palavras saíram de maneira hesitante. - ... ficar com você.  
- E porque você não foi? Fiquei no quarto a noite toda e você não me disse nada. – o tom de sua voz era extremamente doce, como se estivesse falando com uma das pequenas crianças que lecionava.  
- Não queria que você me afastasse novamente. Então, achei melhor deixá-la sozinha.  
- Ryoma... – ela demorou um pouco para falar, refletindo as palavras que acabara de ouvir, mas esse curto período de silencio não significou nada para ele, já que o aconchegou mais ainda em seus braços, antes de continuar. – Você percebe que estamos tendo alguns problemas?  
- Problemas?  
- É. Sei que quando você está chateado com algo, prefere se isolar, mas eu não sou assim. Não gostei de você ter se afastado de mim nesses ultimos dias. Gosto de ter você por perto, faz com que eu me sinta bem.  
- Você está bem agora?  
- Estou. Mas o que me preocupa é que isso vai ser somente agora e que amanhã é bem possível que eu passe o dia inteiro sem lhe ver. E mesmo no final de semana, você tenha que ir trabalhar e acabar me esquecendo aqui sozinha.  
- Mas eu sempre telefono.  
- Eu sei. Mas você não fala o que preciso ouvir. Sinto falta de uma palavra de carinho, Ryoma. Quando você chega... – a voz dela começou a ficar embaçada e carregada de tristeza, fazendo-o prestar atenção em cada palavra - ...sempre fico esperando um abraço apertado, que você não me dá... e um "senti sua falta" que você não diz. – a essa altura, podia sentir as lágrimas dela em suas costas e suas mãos o segurando apertado, buscando algum conforto. - Ultimamente, fico esperando algo que prove que ainda sou importante para você, mas nunca sinto nada... – encostando-se na borda da banheira, ela colocou as mãos no rosto, tentando conter as lágrimas, mas era inútil. Toda a magoa acumulada havia encontrado na conversa uma válvula de escape e não iriam cessar tão cedo, mas Ryoma conseguiu com que olhasse para ele, ao posicionar lentamente uma de suas mãos sobre o rosto dela, acariciando- o.  
- Não chore.  
- Desculpe, eu... – a frase foi cortada pela boca dele ao cobrir seus lábios com urgência. A velocidade com que aproximou seu corpo do dela, comprimindo-o contra o seu, fez com que a água transbordasse da banheira e atingisse o chão. Agilmente, posicionou-se entre suas pernas e Sakuno pode sentir o desejo de Echizen se tornar crescente, a medida em que ele explorava seu corpo com as mãos hábeis, mas antes de dar inicio ao ato em si, afastou-se dela, ao sentir as lágrimas caindo de forma abundante sem o menor pudor, enquanto se beijavam. Ryuzaki apoiou-se com as mãos no fundo da banheira e olhou para ele, extremamente desapontada. Mesmo depois de fitar os olhos de cor-de-rubi tão tristes e embaçados, Ryoma simplesmente saiu da banheira, embrulhou-se em uma toalha, e novamente, a deixou sozinha.

--

Bom, gostaria de dedicar essa fic para três pessoas muito especiais, a Yoko, que passou um ano tentando me convencer a baixar a série, mesmo diante dos meus protestos mais do que birrentos, à Drika e à Mica-chan, que atraves de suas palavras, me fizeram criar um carinho muito especial pelos personagens, antes mesmo que as primeiras cenas estivessem passando no meu bsplayer e é claro que a Yoko se encaixa aí tambem.

Só tenho a dizer que realmente me esforcei ao maximo para desenvolver essa primeira parte e peço logo que me desculpem por algum erro gramatical ou mesmo equivocos com o usos dos personagens.  
Fora a Mica e a Yoko que leram algumas partes e gentilmente as corrigiram e me deram algumas dicas, essa fic, até o momento não foi betada e totalmente baseada no meu bom senso ou na falta dele  
A maioria deve saber que somente ultimamente tenho me embrenhado nessa floresta tão cheia de surpresas que é o mundo dos fanfics, então, não esperem grandes feitos ''

Todos os comentários e sugestões serão bem vindos.


	2. Capitulo II

**CAPITULO II**

- Então, Sakuno, meu filho idiota está lhe tratando bem? - Nanjirouh perguntou, enquanto servia-se da grande travessa de yakisoba recém-posta na mesa. Mesmo depois de tantos anos e com os cabelos brancos, ele não desperdiçava a oportunidade de provocar Ryoma, mas como estava entretido brincando com seu gato, na outra sala, somente olhou para o pai com uma feição nada amigável, antes de continuar a dar atenção ao velho Karupin.

Ryuzaki realmente não soube o que dizer. Desde o incidente na banheira, Ryoma não havia feito nada para se redimir. Na verdade, parecia que estava procurando horas extras no trabalho para ficar afastado de casa e mesmo quando estavam no lado a lado, não lhe dizia nada e evitava encará-la. Apesar de não ser da sua natureza, resolveu jogar no mesmo time silencioso que Echizen, pois havia decidido que não iria fazê-lo falar nada, a menos que quisesse.

No entanto, tinha vergonha de comentar da vida pessoal dos dois para os pais dele, então, limitou-se a sorrir, enquanto terminava de ajudar a senhora Echizen a por a mesa.  
- Eu não sei como você agüenta esse garoto todo dia! Ainda bem que você o tirou de casa, vou lhe agradecer eternamente por isso! - falou, de boca cheia.  
- Querido, coma direito, o almoço acabou de ser servido, não vai fugir. - Rinko repreendeu o marido com um sorriso. - As crianças só podem vir almoçar conosco em alguns domingos e desse jeito, elas vão acabar não vindo mais. Ryoma, o almoço está na mesa. - disse, indo até a porta da sala de estar e retornando, assim que Echizen entrou na cozinha, carregando o gato no colo.  
- Esse yakisoba parece bom. - falou, sentando-se à mesa.  
- Agradeça à Sakuno, o prato é dela.  
- E qual o seu, mãe?  
- Ali. - respondeu, apontando uma travessa com um filé ao molho madeira, coberto com queijo. Ryoma olhou desconfiado para o prato, antes de se servir do yakisoba e dar um pedaço de frango para o gato que miava sentado ao lado da cadeira dele, no chão. - Pega.  
- Então, Sakuno, como anda o trabalho? - a senhora Echizen perguntou, servindo-se de um pouco de salada.  
- Muito bem. As crianças desse ano são tão boazinhas quanto à da classe anterior. Começamos a ensair para o Festival das Cerejeiras nesta semana. Elas estão muito animadas.

- E você, garoto, ainda não foi despedido?  
- Não. - Ryoma respondeu, irritado, enquanto mastigava uma garfada da comida.  
- Então, se vocês estão tão bem de vida assim, porque ainda não se casaram e começaram a me dar netos, heim?

A pergunta de Nanjirouh fez com que Sakuno ficasse envergonhada e Ryoma olhasse zangado para o pai, mais uma vez.  
- Por que o senhor sempre tem que falar essas coisas!  
- Porque toda vez que aquela velhota da Ryuzaki vem aqui, ela fica me perturbando sobre quando o meu filho vai assumir um compromisso com a neta dela! E isso estraga minha concentração nas partidas de xadrez!  
- Isso é verdade? - aquela foi a primeira vez que trocou um olhar direto com ela durante toda a semana e mesmo assim estava repleto de seriedade.  
- É, vovó pode ter comentado alguma coisa... - disse, sem jeito.  
- Tenho certeza de que eles já estão crescidos o bastante para decidirem isso sozinhos, não é, crianças?  
- Hmpf, se deixar a cargo desse meu filho idiota, nunca serei avô!  
- Hm. - Ryoma olhou feio para o pai, enquanto comia o resto do yakisoba em seu prato.

Depois da sobremesa, Sakuno estava na cozinha com Rinko, arrumando a louça, enquanto Ryoma e Nanjirouh assistiam televisão na sala.  
- Ei, garoto...  
- Hm?  
- Você e Sakuno estão brigados?  
- Por que está perguntando? - respondeu, olhando desconfiado para o pai.  
- Ela não mostrou tantos sorrisos bobos e apaixonados como de costume. O que você fez?  
- Nada.  
- O que você fez!- Nanjirouh cutucou o filho com o pé, com uma cara feia.  
- Nada.  
- Esqueceu alguma data importante?  
- Não.  
- Brigou com ela?  
- Não.  
- Fez algo que a magoasse?

Nesse instante, ele lembrou-se de seu rosto coberto de lágrimas e abaixou a cabeça. Colocando o gato que dormia preguiçosamente no seu colo em cima de uma almofada, levantou-se do chão e saiu da sala.  
- Onde você vai? - Nanjirouh não obteve resposta a sua pergunta e após respirar fundo, deitou-se apoiando a cabeça em outra almofada. - Filho idiota...

Echizen sentou-se na área dos jardins dos fundos na sua casa e ficou observando a passagem das nuvens no céu límpido. Durante todos aqueles dias, por mais que ficasse se remoendo e a observando disfarçadamente, tentando conseguir alguma pista, até o momento não entendia o que havia acontecido. Ela estava pedindo uma prova de sua importância, qual a prova maior que poderia dar, além de demonstrar claramente que a desejava?

Passando a mão pelos cabelos, suspirou pesadamente. Sakuno era uma das poucas pessoas que conseguia compreendê-lo e sempre havia imaginado que as horas de silêncio entre os dois era apenas um reflexo de que haviam alcançando um nível onde simples palavras não eram mais necessárias. Lembrando-se novamente daquela noite, sentiu um vazio no lado esquerdo do peito e involuntariamente desejou aquela sensação tão agradável que sentiu quando ela o abraçou na banheira e lhe disse carinhosamente o quanto apreciava sua companhia.

Ryuzaki sempre lhe mostrava um sorriso gentil e palavras doces e era a única que sempre conseguiu vê-lo como uma pessoa normal, não somente um bom jogador de tênis. Ela o apoiou nos anos do Seigaku e foi a única que não o questionou sobre sua decisão de abandonar os jogos. "Quero que você esteja feliz, não importa o que você esteja fazendo." , foi tudo o que respondeu, antes de lhe mostrar mais um de seus adoráveis sorrisos.  
Ela sempre esteve ao seu lado, mesmo nas horas em que não estava suportando nem a si mesmo e naquele momento, covardemente, a tinha deixado sozinha, com suas lágrimas e tristezas.

Finalmente compreendendo o tamanho de seu erro, deitou-se no chão de madeira e fechou os olhos.  
- _Mada mada dane_, Ryoma.

Já eram cinco horas, quando os dois deixaram a casa dos Echizen, após um lanche da tarde e mais algumas provocações de Nanjirouh. Ao entrarem no carro e pegarem a estrada, Sakuno olhava desinteressada pela paisagem através da janela, até que percebeu que o caminho estava mudando.  
- Onde estamos indo?  
- Você ainda gosta de ver o pôr-do-sol?  
- Sim.  
- Então, olhe.

O carro estava no estacionamento próximo à uma rampa que dava acesso à praia. Ryuzaki saltou do carro com um sorriso e em alguns segundos já havia tirado as sandálias e estava na areia. Ela parou há uns metros da maré e ficou observando o horizonte, manchado por tons vermelhos, amarelos e laranjas que se fundiam e espalhavam-se no mar, criando uma paisagem exuberante.  
- Que lindo... - disse, assim que Ryoma ficou ao seu lado. O vento marítimo soprou entre eles, fazendo com que ela levantasse os braços e fechasse os olhos para senti-lo melhor, enquanto seu cabelo longo era balançado suavemente. Ele a fitou por alguns segundos e não pode deixar de sorrir brevemente.  
- É verdade...

Os dois sentaram-se na areia, contemplando as ondas e ficaram assim por vários minutos, até que ela virou seu olhar para Echizen.  
- Obrigada.  
- Por?  
- Me trazer aqui. - respondeu com um sorriso, fazendo-o passar as mãos nos cabelos, bagunçados pelo vento, sem jeito.  
- Não foi nada.  
- E me desculpe.  
- Desculpar?  
- Pelo que minha avó disse. Eu sei que aquele é um assunto só nosso.  
- Não tem problema. Meu pai também fala de propósito para me provocar.  
- Eles ficam muito felizes quando você está lá. Apesar do que o seu pai diz, com certeza deve sentir muito sua falta.  
- É, talvez...  
- Ryoma... - ela colocou-se de joelhos na frente dele, séria.  
- Sim?  
- Me ofereceram a oportunidade de uma bolsa para especialização, na Inglaterra. Por um ano.  
- Você quer ir?  
- Sim. Vou me inscrever amanhã depois do trabalho. Acho que será uma boa experiência. O que você acha?  
Ele demorou alguns segundos para responder.  
- Se for isso que você quer fazer.  
- Se eu conseguir passar... -ela colocou uma mão sobre adele,apertando-a levemente. - Você vai me esperar?  
- Hm. Mas também tenho que perguntar se você vai querer voltar. E ficar comigo.  
- Seu bobo... é claro que quero ficar com você. - ela acariciou o rosto dele, com um sorriso gentil. - Tivemos um desentendimento, mas isso não significa que parei de amar você. E isso não vai acontecer tão cedo.

Echizen sentiu-se perdido nos olhos rubros de Sakuno e após ouvir aquelas palavras, segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, a olhou seriamente, antes de abraçá-la.  
- Ryoma, o que foi? - perguntou, meio surpresa.  
- Nada.

E o abraço continuou, longo, sereno e não mostrava nenhuma pressa para ser terminado, enquanto pequenas estrelas apareciam no céu recém escuro. Tranquilizada por aquele gesto, ela aproveitou o calor do corpo dele, enquanto somente o barulho das ondas e do vento que soprava quebravam o agradável silêncio daquele momento. Assim que sentiu ela repousar a cabeça em seu ombro, fechou os olhos e ao abraçá-la mais apertado, absorvendo o cheiro agradável de sua pele, deu-se conta da mentira que acabara de dizer.


	3. Capitulo III

**CAPITULO III**

Pelo resto da semana, Ryoma acostumou-se a observar Sakuno debruçada sobre uma grossa apostila, que continha a matéria do exame para a bolsa de especialização, ao mesmo tempo em que se ocupava com uma bateria de exercícios simulados.  
Acordando às cinco da manhã e dormindo após a meia noite, ela queria aproveitar todo o tempo livre possível para se dedicar aos estudos. Vendo a cama vazia ao se deitar e ao acordar, Echizen sentia-se, mesmo sem entender porque, incomodado, e por várias vezes, levantou no meio da madrugada e silenciosamente ia até a sala, observando-a por alguns segundos, antes de retornar para o quarto e tentar dormir novamente.  
E mesmo entendendo o motivo de tamanha dedicação, às vezes fazia com que ela se desconcentrasse, perguntando-lhe coisas sem importância, apenas para poder ouvir sua voz, receber um olhar e ver seu sorriso.  
Além de ter reduzido a atenção que dava a ele, Sakuno também havia se tornado quase que totalmente reclusa e as únicas horas que se afastava dos livros era quando estava no trabalho, o único lugar para qual deixava a sua casa. Mesmo as visitas à sua avó tornaram-se mínimas durante aqueles sete dias e ela somente sorria ao escutar Sumire perguntar, ao telefone, em um tom zangado, se estava se alimentando e dormindo direito.

Na sexta à noite, Ryoma havia acabado de sair do elevador e enquanto procurava as chaves, olhou para três caixinhas de comida de restaurante dentro da sacola que trazia e lembrou-se, chateado, que durante toda a semana teve que se contentar com aquela comida sem graça, ao invés dos pratos cheios de sabor da namorada. Entrando no apartamento, tirou os sapatos e estranhou ao não vê-la na sala, apesar das luzes estarem ligadas e o material de estudo espalhado sobre a mesa indicar que estavam sendo utilizados até pouco tempo. Após deixar a refeição em cima da bancada da cozinha, foi até o quarto e a encontrou deitada, dormindo. Ele sentou-se na cama e sussurrou:  
- Sakuno, cheguei. Trouxe o jantar.  
Ela mexeu-se preguiçosamente, antes de abrir os olhos. Sua expressão era de visível cansaço.  
- Olá. Que horas são?  
- Nove.  
- Nove? Já? Ah, estou dormindo desde às cinco! – levantando-se rapidamente da cama, ela fechou os olhos, perdendo o equilíbrio e antes que caísse no chão, Ryoma a segurou, sentando-a na cama.  
- Ei, o que foi?  
- Não sei. Ando me sentindo esquisita a três dias e hoje à tarde passei mal. Minha cabeça estava tão pesada, aí vim tirar uma soneca, mas... acho que estava com mais sono do que imaginava.  
- Hm... – colocando a mão em sua testa, verificou que não estava com febre. – Por que você não comentou nada?  
- Não queria preocupá-lo. Provavelmente não é nada demais.  
- Você não tem dormido ou se alimentado direito.  
- Não tive tempo. O exame é no domingo de manhã, tenho que estudar até o ultimo momento.  
- Se você ficar doente, não irá poder fazer a prova e todo o seu esforço será em vão. Coma e durma bem, pelo menos por hoje.  
- Mas eu não posso dormir agora, tenho que recuperar as horas que perdi hoje!  
- Não seja teimosa. – disse, colocando a mão sobre a cabeça dela – Você precisa descansar.

A garota olhou para a feição dele e sorriu.  
- Está bem.  
- Hm. Então, vamos jantar.

Quando os dois chegaram à cozinha, ela sentou-se à mesa, observando-o tirar as caixinhas da sacola.  
- O que você comprou?  
- Um de yakimeshi, um de frango empanado com legumes e um de butaniku ni shoga.  
- Butaniku... ni... shoga?– ela colocou a mão no estomago e fez uma cara feia.  
- Hm. Um dos seus favoritos, não? Tome. – quando o Ryoma colocou a caixinha com aberta, deixando à mostra os cubinhos de carne de porco temperados com molho de gengibre, Sakuno levantou-se rapidamente com a mão na boca e correu para o banheiro.  
- Hm?

Retornando ao quarto, ele a encontrou sentada na cama, de cabeça baixa, respirando fundo, meio pálida.  
- O que foi?  
- Acho que não estou em condições de comer hoje...  
- Você não parece bem. Não acha melhor irmos ao hospital?  
- Não. Estou bem. Só preciso ficar quietinha.  
- Deite, vou fazer um chá.  
- Não precisa se incomodar, Ryoma, sério.  
- Deite. – disse, olhando para ela seriamente, antes de sair. Alguns minutos depois, apareceu trazendo uma pequena bandeja com uma xícara e a garota não pode deixar de sorrir de sua falta de jeito. – Aqui está.  
- Obrigada. Hmm.. amargo... – reclamou, manhosa.  
- Beba. É feito com aquelas ervas que sua avó mandou. Vai fazer bem.  
- Tá... – mesmo fazendo uma careta a cada gole tomado, ela finalizou o chá e colocou a xícara no criado mudo ao lado.  
- Tente dormir, agora.

Ao deitar-se, colocou as cobertas sobre ela. Sakuno deslizou pelos lençóis até alcançar o tórax de Ryoma e apoiar a cabeça, abraçando-o.  
- Obrigada.  
- Por que?  
- Por cuidar de mim.  
- Não precisa agradecer. Agora, durma.  
- Boa noite. – depositando um beijo no meio do seu peito, ela aconchegou-se ao seu lado, antes de fechar os olhos em pouco tempo, estava dormindo profundamente. Ele sorriu e beijou-lhe a testa com carinho, antes de passar o braço por suas costas e entregar-se ao sono.

No domingo de manhã, Echizen foi acordado de maneira conturbada, quando Sakuno o sacudiu na cama.  
- Ryoma, acorde... está na hora de irmos!  
- Hm? Para onde?  
- Você vai me levar para fazer minha prova, esqueceu?  
- Hm, é. Já está na hora? – ele sentou-se na cama, mais dormindo que acordado e esfregou o rosto com as mãos.  
- Quase! Vamos, vamos! – puxando-o pelo braço, o levantou e o empurrou em direção ao closet. – Troque de roupa, rápido!  
- Não posso tomar um banho antes?  
- Não, não dá tempo! Vamos, Ryoma, está na hora!  
- Hm. Já vai. – vestindo-se sem nem ao menos saber direito a cor das roupas, ele foi saindo do quarto, quando escutou sua voz chamando-o novamente.  
- Ryoma! – gritou, já no corredor, enquanto ele andava pelo apartamento.  
- Já vou, já vou.  
- Vamos logo, ou vou chegar atrasada!  
- Que horas são? – forçando a vista para conseguir enxergar além do sono, olhou para o relógio da sala e não acreditou que ela o havia tirado da cama a àquela hora. - A sua prova é só às oito. Ainda são cinco para às sete! – coçando a cabeça, soltou um bocejo, ao pegar as chaves do carro.  
- Eu sei, eu sei, mas quero chegar cedo para poder revisar algumas matérias lá! Além do mais, pode acontecer algum acidente e congestionar as ruas, não quero me arriscar!  
- São seis e cinqüenta e cinco de um domingo. Ninguém em sua sã consciência está levantando a essa hora para causar um acidente.  
- Vamos, vamos!  
- Ei, espera! – pediu, enquanto ela o puxava pelo braço, em direção aos elevadores.

Durante todo o caminho até o prédio da Secretária de Educação, Sakuno segurava e apertava suas mãos nervosamente, respirando fundo.  
- Sakuno...  
- O que!  
- Chegamos.  
- Ah, é verdade! – respondeu, surpresa. Estava tão ansiosa que precisou de sua ajuda para tirar o cinto de segurança. Abaixando a cabeça, soltou um suspiro pesado e olhou para ele. – Estou com medo...  
- Não fique. Você vai passar.  
- Você acha mesmo?  
- Hm. – Echizen a fitou seriamente, antes de lhe mostrar um breve sorriso. Sakuno sorriu de volta e lhe deu um beijo e um abraço apertado, antes de deixar o carro.

Ryoma ficou observando-a entrar no prédio, antes de dar partida e sair. Voltando para casa, foi direto para o quarto e jogou-se na cama, tentando recuperar o sono perdido, mas só conseguiu pensar que, a cada pergunta que seria respondida, Sakuno estaria um passo a mais da Inglaterra, durante longos 12 meses. Virando-se, olhou para o lado vazio da cama e demorou quase meia hora para conseguir dormir, com a possibilidade de não tê-la mais ao seu lado, ecoando insistentemente em sua mente.

Ao meio dia, o prédio da Secretaria de Educação estava movimentado, com dezenas de professores que saiam das salas, após terminarem os testes. Sakuno havia acabado de assinar a lista de freqüência e dirigiu-se aos corredores, onde depois de cumprimentar alguns colegas de profissão, desceu as escadas e ao chegar ao portão, viu Echizen encostado na porta do carro, usando boné, como costume. Ele apenas levantou a aba e olhou para ela, dando um aceno simples de mão. Após se certificar que não haviam carros vindo na rua, atravessou correndo e se atirou sobre ele, abraçando seu pescoço apertado.  
- O que foi? – perguntou, surpreso.  
- A prova foi difícil. – sua voz estava repleta de desapontamento. – Quero ir para casa.  
- Hm. Vamos.

Assim que chegaram em casa, ela foi largando a bolsa e os sapatos na entrada e foi em linha reta para o quarto, jogando-se na cama.  
Ryoma aproximou-se e sentou-se perto dela.  
- Foi tão ruim assim?  
- Me deu um branco na hora e minha cabeça não parava de rodar. Pensei que ia desmaiar.  
- Você não tomou café da manhã. Quer comer algo agora?  
- Não. Estou enjoada. Fica aqui comigo?  
- Hm. – subindo na cama, encostou-se na cabeceira, sentando, enquanto ela se aninhava entre seus braços.  
- Ryoma?  
- Hm?  
- Você sentiria minha falta? Se eu fosse embora?  
- Hm.  
- Verdade? – suspendendo o rosto, olhou para ele seriamente.  
- Por que você está perguntando isso?  
- Só por curiosidade. Afinal, acho difícil me classificar, depois de como fiz a prova. A propósito, obrigada.  
- Pelo que?  
- Você foi muito compreensivo essa semana e me ajudou muito.  
- Não precisa agradecer. Era algo importante para você.  
- Mesmo assim, obrigada.

Ele a observou dormir e pensou no quanto estava sendo egoísta, porque bem no fundo sentia-se feliz com possibilidade dela não passar no exame. A idéia de ter que viver sozinho, comer comida comprada, ter os colegas de trabalho enchendo a paciência dele para sair à noite, como faziam com os outros solteiros, era algo extremamente desagradável, mas sabia que aqueles não eram todos os motivos que o incomodavam.

Ao sentir o perfume familiar, abriu os olhos lentamente, vendo-a sentada na ponta da cama, usando um curto roupão branco, enquanto secava os cabelos com a toalha. O quarto estava iluminado somente por um dos abajures ao lado da cama, promovendo uma penumbra aconchegante.  
- Olá.  
- Hm. Está melhor?  
- Sim. Comi um pouco de salada e tomei outra xicará daquele chá. Acho que era apenas nervosismo e cansaço. – ela subiu na cama e ajoelhou-se na sua frente, colocando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. – Mas o seu colo e um bom banho quente também ajudaram.  
- Hm.  
- Ryoma...  
- Hm?  
- Ahn.. – mesmo no escuro do quarto, ele pode ver o rubor que tomava conta de sua face, ao começar a falar. – Eu... não tenho que estudar hoje à noite.  
- Eu sei.  
- Então.. será que nós.. poderíamos... – seu tom de voz rouco e hesitante fez com que percebesse a intenção daquelas palavras que saiam tão timidamente e Sakuno agradeceu em silêncio, quando ele a puxou para perto, vagarosamente e começou a explorar seu pescoço com beijos demorados, enquanto suas mãos exploravam o corpo por cima do tecido felpudo do roupão, sem necessidade de mais palavras.

Ela surpreendeu-se com a leveza das suas mãos ao abrir a sua roupa e com o contato gentil de sua boca na pele recém exposta. Geralmente, ele sempre a procurava cheio de urgência e desejo, mas naquele momento, podia ver que se satisfazia em experimentar cada centímetro de seu corpo, sem nenhuma pressa. Quando o roupão estava totalmente aberto e caído até metade das suas costas, parou de explorar o corpo nu e a contemplou seriamente, por alguns momentos, fazendo-a corar novamente, sentindo-se incendiar por aqueles olhos castanhos e após acariciar seu colo, sentindo a respiração alterada por seus carinhos, a beijou possessivamente, fazendo-a entregar-se por completo.

Os primeiros pacientes do turno da tarde estavam começando a chegar e a sala de espera ia enchendo-se aos poucos. Dentro de seu consultório, o médico entregava à sua paciente, uma velhinha gordinha e sorridente, alguns compridos e uma receita, com um sorriso gentil:  
- Tome-os duas vezes por semana e continue com a sua dieta. Quero vê-la bem e saudável por mais vinte anos.  
- Oh, Doutor Oishi, o senhor acha mesmo que irei viver mais vinte anos?  
- Claro que sim. A senhora tem o espírito de uma mocinha. Só tem que se cuidar direitinho.  
- O senhor é tão gentil. – ela sorriu envergonhada.  
- Bom, então, nos vemos daqui a dois meses para um check-up, está bem?  
- Sim senhor. Tenha uma boa tarde e muito obrigada.  
- Não foi nada. – respondeu, ainda sorrindo, quando abriu a porta para que ela deixasse a sala.

Sentando-se em sua cadeira, apertou uma tecla no computador e leu o nome do próximo paciente.  
- Hmm. Isso é uma surpresa. – sorriu, ao levantar-se e colocar a mão dentro do bolso do jaleco branco ao aparecer no corredor. – Senhorita Ryuzaki.

Sakuno olhou para ele e sorriu ao levantar-se.  
- Boa tarde, doutor.  
- Ah, que é isso, pode me chamar somente de Oishi.  
- Está bem.  
- Vamos entrar.  
- Com licença.

Ao entrar, olhou ao redor do consultório e sorriu com sua extrema organização. As cores suaves e a decoração minimalista e prática refletia muito bem a personalidade do ex-vice-capitão do Seigaku, apesar de sua marca registrada, o estranho corte de cabelo, ter sido substituído por algo mais adulto e comportado, mas que ainda mantinha o mesmo charme que fazia as garotas da escola se derreterem em suspiros por ele.  
- Como você está?  
- Muito bem. Obrigado por perguntar. Nossa, nem parece que já vai fazer quase um ano desde que nos vimos pela ultima vez.  
- É, na reunião do time no restaurante do Takashi. Realmente, o tempo passou rápido.  
- Pensei que da próxima vez que a visse, já seria a senhora Echizen.  
- Ah, não, não. – sorriu, envergonhada. – E como vai o Kikumaru?  
- Está bem. Animado como sempre. Deve estar ornamentando alguma casa chique a essa hora.  
- Vi uma revista de decoração desta semana, onde ele era tema de uma reportagem. O trabalho dele foi muito elogiado. Ele é muito talentoso.  
- É sim. – respondeu, gentilmente, sem conseguir disfarçar o orgulho em sua voz. – E o Echizen? Está bem?  
- Sim. Na verdade, foi ele que me fez vir.  
- Por que?  
- Ontem de madrugada, passei mal. Na verdade, estava assim a alguns dias. Ele me fez prometer que viria vê-lo.  
- E hoje? Sente alguma coisa?  
- Não, hoje estou bem  
- E o que você estava sentindo?  
- Tontura, enjôo, muito sono. Mas tenho quase certeza de que foi somente cansaço, passei a semana me preparando para uma prova importante, não pude comer nem dormir direito.  
- Hmm.. – Oishi digitou o que ela dizia no computador, preenchendo uma parte de sua ficha e assim que terminou, virou-se para ela. - Bom, vamos até a outra sala e coloque o avental para que eu a examine, por favor.  
- Está bem.

Quinze minutos depois, os dois estavam de volta à sala principal do consultório.  
- Bom, não constatei nada de alarmante no exame físico. Mas irei lhe passar alguns exames, já que você me disse que faz algum tempo que não faz um check-up completo.  
- Tudo bem.  
-Também vou lhe receitar algumas vitaminas. Volte na semana que vem, para analisarmos os resultados dos exames, está bem?  
- Claro.  
- Aqui está. – assim que a impressora terminou, ele assinou e lhe entregou a receita com um sorriso. – Tome uma após as refeições e tente retornar ao seu ritmo normal, para que seu corpo possa se recuperar da ultima semana.  
- Está certo. Muito obrigada, Oishi.  
- De nada. Mande um abraço para o Ryoma. E até semana que vem.  
- Dê lembranças ao Eiji. Até mais.

No momento em que Oishi abriu a porta para Sakuno, se surpreenderam ao ver um rapaz, vestido com uma calça marrom, uma blusa de manga comprida branca com finas listas verticais de azul, verde e cor-de-rosa e um casaco de couro, de um tom mais escuro que as calças, com um óculos de sol em cima dos cabelos vermelhos que iam ate seus ombros. Kikumaru estava à sua frente, com o braço levantado, pronto para bater na porta. Assim que a viu, ele sorriu alegremente:  
- Olha só, a Bonequinha do Ochibi!  
- Boa tarde. – respondeu com um sorriso.  
- Eiji, o que está fazendo aqui?  
- Ah, eu fiquei com saudade e vim vê-lo! – respondeu, com sua voz familiar que imitava graciosamente um miado. – E trouxe bolinhos!  
- Não precisava se incomodar. – disse, com um sorriso, ao pegar o embrulho da loja de doces, levemente ruborizado.  
- E você, Bonequinha? Está dodói? Não se preocupe, Oishi é o melhor médico do mundo! E o mais bonito também...  
- Obrigado, Eiji... – respondeu com um sorriso, já não conseguindo esconder o vermelho de seu rosto, pelas declarações tão publicas.  
- Você fica uma graça envergonhado! – respondeu, passando a mão pelo rosto dele, gentilmente.  
- Eiji...  
- Está bem, está bem... não vim aqui para ficar lhe assediando! Estou indo tomar um chocolate quente naquele café no fim da esquina!  
- Mas você não acabou de vir de uma doceria? Vai comer de novo?  
- Doces nunca são demais! Além do mais, aquele é o chocolate, Oishi! Uma delicia! Você já provou, Bonequinha?  
- Não, mas já ouvi falar. Dizem que realmente é muito bom.  
- Ah, tive uma idéia maravilhosa! – juntando as mãos, falou alegremente. – Vamos juntos!  
- Juntos, agora? Eu não sei, Ryoma deve estar preocupado, disse que ia ligar assim que saísse daqui...  
- Bobagem! – antes que pudesse falar algo, Eiji pegou em seu braço e saiu arrastando-a pelo corredor. – Você não pode deixar de experimentar aquele chocolate maravilhoso! Qualquer coisa, eu enfrento o Ochibi!  
- Ei, Eiji, espere! – Shuichirou estendeu o braço, tentando segurá-lo e fazê-lo parar de arrastar Sakuno, mas foi completamente em vão.  
- Ah, é verdade! – virando-se, ainda segurando a garota, ele colocou os dois dedos sobre a boca e mandou um beijo bem apaixonado para o médico, que corou inteiramente. – Te vejo em casa, bye bye! – como um furacão, ele saiu andando pelos corredores, atraindo a atenção dos pacientes que, contaminados com sua alegria, sorriam ao vê-lo, enquanto Oishi dava um suspiro pesado, na porta de seu consultório.

Após ser arrastada pela rua, Sakuno finalmente chegou ao tão famoso café. O prédio imitava a fachada de uma casa suíça e a decoração colonial refletiam bem a intenção do lugar. No balcão, haviam vários potes cheios de diferentes grãos de café e do outro lado, diversos bombons de chocolate com variados recheios. Eles se sentaram em uma mesa ao fundo da loja e logo foram atendidos assim que a voz animada de Eiji ecoou na loja.  
- Aaaaaah, que maravilha! – disse, alegremente, assim que tomou o primeiro gole da xícara de chocolate. – Se pudesse, vinha todo dia aqui!  
- É verdade, esse chocolate é uma delicia. Acho que vou levar um para o Ryoma.  
- Tenho certeza que ele irá adorar também! A propósito, Bonequinha, como vocês estão?  
- Estamos bem. A vida a dois pode ter seus desafios, mas no final, continua gratificante. – sorriu, lembrando-se de como as coisas haviam melhorado na semana que passou.  
- Ah, que bom! Vocês formam um casal tão bonito, fico feliz! Mas mesmo assim, andam muito sumidos! Só temos noticias de vocês através do Momo!  
- Ryoma e ele se encontram de vez em quando e almoçam juntos naquela lanchonete que eles freqüentavam desde o tempo do Seigaku. E a um mês atrás fomos almoçar com ele e a Ann.  
- Viu só, vocês estão muito arriscos! Não se faz isso com os amigos! – o bico que fez, demonstrava claramente sua chateação. – Até mesmo o Kaidouh dá mais noticias do que vocês!  
- Ah, desculpe. Mas você conhece o Ryoma, ele nunca foi muito sociável. Tirá-lo da cama nos dias de folga é quase uma luta.  
- Tira-lo da cama?– passando os dedos pelo café, lentamente, olhou para a garota com um olhar travesso- . Hmm.. vocês ainda estão tão apaixonados assim?  
- Ah! Não, não é nada disso, eu quis dizer que... – respondeu, ruborizada, mas antes que pudesse se explicar, Kikumaru a interrompeu.  
- Que inveja! Oishi e eu quase nunca conseguimos passar tanto tempo entre os lençóis quanto gostaríamos! Os plantões deles são tão inconvenientes! Teve uma vez que ele foi chamado quando estávamos no meio da ação!  
- Eiji... – ela olhou para ele com um sorriso envergonhado, tentando faze-lo parar de falar aquelas coisas em um tom tão audível para as outras pessoas.  
- Mas semana que vem será nosso aniversário de namoro e já chequei que ele não terá plantões, então vou poder decorar o quarto com velas, incensos, uma musica suave e quem sabe eu irei poder me dar muuuuito bem! Você faz isso para o Ochibi, Bonequinha?  
- Não... – abaixando a cabeça, deixou o cabelo cobrir parte do rosto vermelho.  
- Ah, deveria! Homens a-d-o-r-a-m esse tipo de mimo! O favorito do Oishi é quando preparo um banho quente para nós dois! Ele diz que a minha massagem é a melhor do mundo! Mas desconfio que ele se refere ao que acontece depois dela! – colocando as mãos ao lado das bochechas, ele sorriu e ainda sorridente atendeu o celular que acabara de tocar. – Kikumaru falando! Hmm... Verdade? Maravilha! Claro, claro, chego em alguns minutos, bye bye! – desligando-o, virou para a garota com as duas mãos juntas. – Desculpe, Bonequinha, mas preciso ir! O mármore especial que estava esperando há duas semanas acabou de chegar e tenho que ir antes que os pedreiros o cortem de maneira errada! Não me perdoaria se meus querubins tivessem algum defeito!  
- Querubins?  
- Sim! Estou fazendo um salão gigantesco na casa de um magnata e a esposa dele o quer cheio de estatuas de anjinhos! E está ficando belíssimo! Estou trabalhando como uma formiguinha!  
- Ah, que bom. Pode ir, não deixe seus anjinhos esperando.  
- Verdade! – rapidamente, levantou-se e bebeu o chocolate restante. – Espero vê-la novamente, Bonequinha! Mande um beijo para o Ochibi! Tchauzinho!  
- Até logo, Eiji. – ela sorriu, despedindo-se e o viu distanciar-se quase alcançando a porta, quando ele se virou subitamente com um sorriso.  
- E reconsidere os mimos que lhe falei! Tente fazer um sundae de Ryoma! Você ficaria surpresa o que um frasco de chantilly e algumas cerejas podem fazer! – gritando, piscou para ela, antes de sair, animadamente.

Sakuno abaixou-se no assento da cadeira, bebendo seu chocolate, esperando que seu rosto retornasse ao normal, depois de alcançar todos os tons existentes na escala do vermelho.


	4. Capitulo IV

**CAPITULO IV**

As instalações da Seishun Gakuen à aquela hora da tarde já encontravam-se quase que completamente vazias. Somente alguns poucos alunos e professores ainda estavam na escola, finalizando seus afazeres. Ryoma parou na área das quadras de tênis e olhou para elas, atentamente e no momento que tocou a grade de uma delas, com a mão livre, enquanto a outra segurava o paletó com o qual havia ido para o trabalho, sua mente foi preenchida pelas lembranças obtidas naquele lugar. Cada treino, cada som das bolas quicando, cada um das ordens de correr em volta da quadra vindas do capitão, cada grito de horror dado quando Inui anunciava uma nova versão daqueles sucos terríveis. Lembranças que pareciam extremamente recentes, apesar dos anos afastado das quadras. Soltando a grade, ele sorriu consigo mesmo, antes de escutar passos apressados.

- Desculpe o atraso, Echizen!

- Sem problema, treinador.

O rapaz de longos cabelos negros, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo que batia no meio das costas, vestindo calças jeans e uma camiseta azul se aproximou com um sorriso.

- Ei, já disse para não me chamar assim. Não tenho idade para ser seu treinador!

- Realmente, estaria maluco antes de ter alguém como você me treinando. Você é pior do que a Ryuzaki.

- Não fale assim da sua sogra. Mas, então, quer ir aonde?

- Qualquer lugar. Você disse que ia pagar mesmo.

- Então, vamos lá!

- Hm.

Vinte minutos depois, os dois estavam acabando seu lanche em uma pequena casa de sanduíches próxima à escola. O silêncio entre os dois já se extendia por alguns segundos e somente foi quebrado quando o som do canudo sugando ar no fundo do copo de Ryoma indicando que o suco havia terminado. Calmamente, colocou o copo em cima da mesa e olhou para um ansioso Takeshi, com uma feição desinteressada:

- Então, você pediu a Ann em casamento. O que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Echizen, isso é jeito de responder? Acabei de lhe contar uma das decisões mais importantes que já tomei na vida! Caramba, você é meu amigo, deveria ficar feliz por mim!

- Ela pelo menos aceitou?

- Sim. – ele sorriu, com o rosto meio vermelho. – Nunca a tinha visto tão feliz...

- Por que?

- Por que o que?!

- Por que você vai querer casar com ela?

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa?! Eu amo a Ann, estamos namorando a seculos, tenho um salário bom e já estou morando sozinho no meu canto! Essa é a época ideal!

- Se casamento fosse algo bom, as pessoas não ficariam tão nervosas para iniciá-los. E não haveria tantos divórcios.

- Você é uma pessoa tão desanimadora, Ryoma...muito desanimadora. – suspirando fundo, coçou a cabeça. - Quero só ver o dia em que você pedir a Sakuno em casamento, vai ficar mais nervoso do que eu!

- Não quero casar. Mas se você realmente quer fazer isso, só posso dizer parabéns.

- Obrigado, Ryoma. – respondeu, com um sorriso. – A propósito, gostaria que você fosse meu padrinho!

- Não.

- Ah, Ryoma! Deixa de ser chato, vai ser divertido!

- Casamentos não são divertidos.

- Mas, falando sério, você não se vê casado com a Sakuno?

- Não.

- Tem certeza?

- Hm. As coisas estão bem do jeito que estão.

- Para você. Talvez para a Ryuzaki não.

- Ela nunca reclamou.

- A Ann também não. Mas eu não sou tapado ao ponto de não perceber algo assim depois de tantos anos.

- Perceber o que?

- Que chega uma hora em que só o namoro não é o bastante! Elas precisam saber que realmente gostamos delas e que as queremos ao nosso lado!

- Elas já não deviam saber disso?

- Elas sabem! Mas o importante é mostrar! Mulheres gostam de se sentir queridas e necessárias, Echizen! Esse é o segredo de fazê-las felizes! – respondeu, com um grande sorriso, realmente convicto de suas palavras, mas tudo o que recebeu do amigo foi um olhar desconfiado.

- Desde quando você é um expert em garotas?

- Ei, eu vou me casar! Você que é o cara com medo de compromisso!

- Não tenho medo de compromisso. Só não vejo o porquê de complicar as coisas. Já estamos junto, já moramos juntos...

- Echizen...

- Hm? – antes que pudesse fazer algo, sentiu a pesada mão de Momoshiro bater na sua nunca. – Ei, isso dói.

- Você é romântico como uma pedra!

- Não sou uma pedra.

- Ah, não? Então, alguma vez já deu flores à Sakuno?

- Não.

- Já escreveu uma carta carinhosa?

- Não.

- Você pelo menos já deve ter tido que a ama, não é!

- Não.

Ryoma estreitou os olhos, permanecendo com uma expressão de total desagrado diante do segundo tapa que Takeshi lhe deu.

- Você está pagando pelo lanche, não por isso.

- Estou tentando enfiar um pouco de bom senso nessa cabeça dura! Desse jeito, a Sakuno vai acabar lhe largando!

- Será que podemos falar de outro assunto? Já basta o meu pai e a Ryuzaki dando palpites na nossa vida. – respondeu, claramente mal humorado.

- Está bem... o que você vai fazer na próxima sexta, à tarde?

- Voltar do trabalho direto para casa. Por que?

- O grupo dos oficiais deste ano adoraria conhecer você. O torneio municipal está próximo e acho que seria um bom incentivo se vissem o "calouro prodígio" do Seigaku. O que você me diz?

- Não.

- Por que?!

- O tênis já não faz parte da minha vida a muitos anos. Não tenho nada de interessante para mostrar a seus alunos.

- A modéstia não combina com você, Echizen. – com um sorriso, bateu no ombro do amigo. – Se bem que, até hoje eu ainda não entendi direito porque você abandonou o tênis. A faculdade só faltou lamber seus pés para que você aceitasse aquela super bolsa!

- Momo... – levantando-se, apoiou-se na mesa e mostrou um de seus meio sorrisos. – Existe vida além das quadras. Mesmo que tenha demorado, aprendi isso.

- Verdade? – perguntou, sarcasticamente.

- Hm. – colocando o paletó novamente nas costas, afastou-se da mesa. – Está na minha hora. Obrigado pelo lanche e boa sorte na nova vida de noivo. Vai precisar.

- Algum dia vou lhe ver na mesma situação! – gritou, com um sorriso, enquanto ele se aproximava da porta.

- Não, não vai. – respondeu, antes de sair.

Mesmo antes de abrir a porta do apartamento, o rapaz pôde sentir o aroma que vinha de seu interior. Entrando, foi direto para a cozinha, onde Sakuno estava na frente da bancada, cortando alguns legumes, enquanto duas panelas fumegavam sobre o fogão.

- Boa noite. – disse, lhe mostrando um sorriso gentil.

- Hm. – Ryoma encostou-se nela por trás, deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e aproveitou para espiar o que fazia. – O que tem para o jantar?

- Peixe com legumes e bifum. O que acha?

- Bom. – respondeu, sentando-se à mesa, enquanto ela colocava alguns ingredientes em uma das panelas.

- Conseguiu se encontrar com o Momoshiro?

- Hm. Ele pediu a Tachibana em casamento.

- Verdade?! Puxa, que maravilha, ele deve estar muito feliz! Amanhã vou ligar para a Ann dando os parabéns!

- Hm. Quando você vai receber os exames que o Oishi pediu?

- Na segunda. Mas não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que não é nada. Estou me sentindo bem melhor. – respondeu, com um sorriso.

- Hm. – apoiando o queixo na mão, ficou observando-a cuidar do jantar de maneira dedicada, ao mesmo tempo em que Sakuno cantarolava uma canção.

Realmente, não entendia o que um casamento poderia acrescentar na vida dos dois. Desde dia em que ela lhe havia falado sobre as coisas que a magoavam, prometeu a si mesmo que iria fazer de tudo para redimir-se e pelo jeito que as coisas estavam indo, sinceramente, achava que estava sendo bem sucedido naquela tarefa. Até negociou alguns horários no trabalho, sem que ela soubesse, para ficarem mais tempo juntos. Se casamento fosse algo que desejasse, ela lhe diria. Sorrindo brevemente consigo mesmo, teve certeza de que enquanto ela estivesse ao seu lado, teria tudo o que precisava e sua vida estaria bem.

Segunda à tarde. Enquanto esperava que o sinal fechasse para atravessar a rua, Sakuno lembrou-se do quanto estava arrependida de ter almoçado bolinhos de caranguejo fritos. A cada passo que dava, seu estomago dava repetidas voltas, como se o fruto do mar ainda estivesse vivo. Depois do jantar da sexta, por todo o sábado e começo do domingo, parecia que realmente havia recuperado integralmente sua saúde, mas desde à tarde do dia anterior, foi atingida por enjôos e tonturas e o pior, teve que sentir tudo às escondidas de Ryoma, pois não queria preocupá-lo. Mesmo com todo amor que sentia pelos alunos, decididamente não via a hora que as aulas acabassem, pois as crianças pareciam mais travessas naquela manhã, do que em qualquer outro dia. E mesmo tendo tomado remédios e repousado, como o médico recomendou, aquele mal-estar a acompanhava insistentemente.

Quase dando graças à Deus, finalmente chegou ao hospital. Tomando o elevador, chegou ao quinto andar, onde ficavam os consultórios e foi até o balcão, confirmar sua consulta.

Em alguns poucos minutos, mas que pareceram intermináveis em seu estado, Shuichirou apareceu na porta, com o costumeiro sorriso gentil, ao chamar seu nome, mas que logo se transformou em uma feição preocupada, quando ela se aproximou para entrar no consultório.

- Boa tarde. – disse, ao sorrir, mas mesmo assim, não conseguiu disfarçar sua condição.

- Não parece estar sendo muito boa para você, não é? - colocando a mão sobre seu ombro, sorriu, confortando-a. - Vamos entrar.

- Com licença. – respondeu, fracamente.

- O que aconteceu? – o médico perguntou, ao sentar-se em sua cadeira.

- Pensei que já estivesse bem. Mas ontem à tarde, comecei a sentir todo o enjôo, tontura e cansaço de antes. Segui todas as suas recomendações ao pé da letra, mas não sei o que aconteceu. Nunca me senti tão mal em toda a minha vida e nem todos os remédios que já tomei estão funcionando! – sua voz chorosa indicava que realmente não estava se sentindo nada bem, mas tudo o que Oishi fez, diante de sua aflição, foi sorrir, surpreendendo-a.

- Seus exames chegaram. E sinto informar que vai continuar a se sentir assim por mais algum tempo.

- Como assim?! O que eu tenho!

- Sakuno, você e o Echizen moram juntos a dois anos, pelo que me lembro, certo?

- Sim.

- E eu acredito que... hmm.. vivendo juntos, vocês têm seus... momentos de intimidade, como todo casal, não é? – mesmo tendo falado isso da maneira mais gentil possível, não pode deixar de provocar um rubor no rosto da garota, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- E se você está se sentindo assim só agora, acho que vocês têm tomado algum cuidado, quanto ao resultado dessas intimidades, não?

Mesmo sabendo que aquelas eram perguntas perfeitamente comuns entre um medico e sua paciente, ela não pode evitar a vergonha que sentia ao falar sobre aqueles assuntos e somente conseguia movimentar a cabeça.

- Mas você também deve saber que todos esses métodos também possuem suas probabilidade de falhas.

Finalmente entendendo o significado daquela conversa, conseguiu olhar para Oishi diretamente, com uma expressão totalmente tomada pela surpresa, não conseguindo elaborar uma palavra sequer em sua mente, mas foi totalmente desnecessário, pois o médico novamente sorriu para ela.

- Bom, eu já havia desconfiado na sua primeira consulta, mas não quis comentar nada, para não lhe dar um susto, antes que os exames comprovassem. Como diria o Eiji, você está esperando um Ochibi do Ochibi.

- O que?! – a voz dela pôde ser escutada até do lado de fora do consultório, e assim que se deu conta disso, corou novamente. – Desculpe... Mas, tem certeza?!

- Absoluta. – estendendo a mão, entregou-lhe o resultado do exame.

Olhando para o pedaço de papel que confirmara aquele fato, até o momento, totalmente impensável para ela, sua mente começou a ser inundada por um turbilhão de perguntas. Quando exatamente aquilo havia acontecido?! Eles sempre foram tão cuidadosos! Nunca haviam conversado sobre filhos! Como iria contar para Ryoma?! E para sua avó e os pais dele?! Eles não eram casados e todos já implicavam com isso, como iriam reagir diante de um bebê! Ela seria mãe! Ela realmente seria mãe!

Lendo cada uma das palavras impressas no resultado do exame, Sakuno martelou a ultima frase na sua cabeça, até que de repente, não parecia algo tão ruim assim e o susto começou a se tornar um sentimento terno. Ela realmente iria ser mãe. Estava esperando um filho do Ryoma, o único homem que amou em sua vida. É ela realmente o amava, não havia duvidas! E eles já repartiam a vida um com o outro a tanto tempo! Uma vida boa, estável! Ela seria mãe! Pela ultima vez, repetiu essa frase para si mesma e não havia nenhum motivo para não faze-lo, com um sentimento além de uma profunda alegria.

Com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto, esquecendo completamente todo o mal estar, ela segurou as mãos do médico entre as suas, com segurança.

- Muito obrigada, Oishi!

- De nada. Mas agora, temos que nos preocupar com vocês dois. Você vai continuar com as vitaminas que lhe passei, vai seguir uma dieta e vai ter que reduzir o ritmo das atividades pesadas. Nada de se estressar ou ficar cansada à toa.

- Certo! – respondeu, enquanto ele virava-se para o computador, digitando as novas instruções na receita que iria entregar.

- Volte daqui a dois dias, para começarmos o pré-natal, está bem? Temos que dar o melhor começo de vida para essa criança.

- Com certeza!

- Aqui está. – assim que a impressão terminou, entregou-lhe a receita com um sorriso. – Meus parabéns, Sakuno.

- Obrigada! – a essa altura, o seu entusiasmo não podia ser escondido. Levantando-se juntos, foram até a porta.

- Diga meus parabéns ao Ryoma também. – pediu, gentilmente, antes que ela se despedisse.

Sakuno deixou o hospital, se sentindo uma pessoa totalmente diferente. Parecia que nunca havia sentido enjôos, tonturas ou mal-estares. Ela sorria alegremente, imaginando como iria contar a boa noticia para Ryoma. Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e viu que ainda faltavam longas horas para que ele retornasse do trabalho, então, teria bastante tempo para pensar no assunto. Estava morrendo de ansiedade em compartilhar a novidade com alguém, mas decidiu que ele tinha o direito de ser o primeiro a saber. Atravessando a rua, parou em frente à uma vitrine de uma loja de artigos para bebês e olhou encantada para seu interior, ao encontrar a resposta para sua principal pergunta.

Oito e meia da noite. Ryoma abriu a porta do apartamento extremamente cansado, livrando-se dos sapatos, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a tirar aquele terno tão desconfortável. Segunda feira sempre era um dia terrivelmente longo e tedioso e desde que havia reduzido as horas extras no fim de semana, sempre havia trabalho acumulado nesses dias. Tudo o que queria era uma boa refeição, um bom banho, sua cama e o colo de Sakuno pelo resto da noite, mas assim que fechou a porta, ela veio correndo em sua direção e atirou-se sobre ele, abraçando-o apertado.

- Seja bem-vindo!

- O que foi? – perguntou, enquanto ela ainda estava pendurada sobre ele, abraçando seu pescoço e seu tronco com as pernas.

- Estava lhe esperando!

- Por que? – ele olhou desconfiado para ela, que sorria alegremente.

- Tenho uma surpresa para você.

- Surpresa?

- Sim. – escorregando pelo corpo dele, alcançou o chão e falou suavemente, acariciando seu rosto. – Está no quarto.

Mesmo sem a mínima intenção, sua voz alcançou os ouvidos dele de uma forma extremamente sedutora. Ao mesmo tempo desconfiado e curioso, Ryoma a seguiu enquanto ela o puxava pela mão, gentilmente, até que adentraram no aposento e ela apontou uma pequena caixa, embrulhada com papel de presente.

- O que é isso?

- Pode ir abrir.

Ele cruzou o pequeno espaço até a cama, meio temeroso. Será que havia esquecido alguma data especial dos dois? Não, impossível. Andava com um calendário onde datas importantes estavam sempre grifadas com marca texto em sua carteira e semanalmente o checava. Aquilo deveria ser mais só um dos mimos que Sakuno adorava inventar. Aproximando-se da cama, alcançou o pequeno embrulho e vagarosamente desfez o laço e abriu a tampa da caixa. Desinteressadamente, olhou para ela, enquanto segurava um pequenino boné branco com listas azuis em sua mão:

- Não cabe em mim.

- Claro que não, seu bobo!– respondeu, com um sorriso e aproximando-se dele. - Não é para você!

- Então, onde está o meu presente?

Gentilmente, ela pegou a mão dele e a posicionou sobre sua barriga.

- Aqui dentro.

Ela não pôde ver sua feição de extremo choque, pois logo o abraçou carinhosamente.

- Você se lembra... daquela noite... em que você chegou do trabalho e... eu estava no banho? – o tom de voz baixo indicava seu leve embaraço ao reviver a situação.

- Hm.

- Nós.. acabamos não... nos protegendo como deveríamos, lembra?

- Mas foi só aquela vez...

- Eu sei... mas... foi o suficiente. – suspendendo o rosto, olhou para ele, ruborizada, com os olhos marejados. – Não é maravilhoso? – apertando o abraço, aconchegou-se no peito dele. – Estou esperando um filho seu.

Engolindo seco, apertou o pequeno boné em sua mão, ao mesmo tempo em que, mecanicamente, envolvia a garota em seus braços.

Já se passava da meia noite e Echizen continuava em sono, deitado na rede, para onde foi assim que Sakuno dormiu. Por toda a noite, enquanto ela falava alegremente sobre o bebê, não conseguiu formular nada para dizer, além de monossílabas totalmente sem emoções. Novamente, olhou para o pequeno boné, em suas mãos. Tudo bem, Sakuno estava grávida. Mas, como algo feito por um descuido podia deixá-la tão feliz? Sempre havia visto as pessoas comemoraram a chegada de uma criança, mas no momento, ele não estava nenhum pouco festivo.

Os poucos contatos que teve com bebês, sempre os mostravam como criaturas sonolentas, barulhentas, babonas, extremamente dependentes e sem graça. Como podia estar tão animada em ter algo assim crescendo dentro dela?!

Ryoma arremessou o boné para o lado, fazendo-o cair em cima do sofá e passou a mão pelo cabelo, respirando fundo. Aborrecido, garantiu a si mesmo que não ia permitir que o fruto de um momento de irresponsabilidade lhe tirasse o controle de sua vida tão ideal.


	5. Capitulo V

**CAPITULO V**

Aquele não estava sendo um momento fácil. Já faziam meses desde que sua avó o viu pela ultima vez e mesmo com suas reclamações, nunca havia a acompanhado nas visitas a menos que fosse realmente necessário. Quando conversou com Sumire ao telefone, Sakuno percebeu que ficou desconfiada ao ser avisada da presença de Echizen no almoço daquela tarde, então, não foi nenhuma surpresa que a refeição tenha se desenrolado em um silêncio desconfortável, enquanto a senhora mantinha um olhar sério.

- A comida estava maravilhosa, vovó. Espero que não tenha dado muito trabalho. – disse, com um sorriso, tentando amenizar a situação.

- Que bom que gostou. Mas você nem tocou no lombo agridoce. Fiz especialmente para você.

Sakuno olhou para o prato mais uma vez e teve que respirar , não sabia de onde estavam vindo as forças para estar tão próxima daquela travessa de carne suína sem sair correndo direto para o banheiro, mas respondeu com um de seus costumeiros sorrisos:

- Acho que comi muito do tempurá e acabei não deixando espaço.

- Então, Ryoma...

- Hm?

- A que devo o prazer de sua visita? – a senhora estreitou o olhar para o rapaz. – Não acredito que depois de tanto tempo, veio até aqui somente para provar a minha comida.

- Sakuno tem algo para lhe contar. – respondeu, secamente. Não estava gostando nenhum pouco de estar ali, mesmo que a garota tivesse convencido-o que dar a noticia da gravidez para a avó seria a parte mais difícil e por isso, a que devesse ser feita primeiro. Só que ele nunca concordou em ser a pessoa que iria dar a noticia.

- O que é, Sakuno?

- Bom, vovó... – gentilmente, segurou a mão do rapaz entrelaçou seus dedos. – Ryoma e eu vamos dar um grande passo. E esperamos que a senhora fique feliz por nós.

- Um grande passo? Então, Echizen, finalmente resolveu assumir um compromisso? – apesar do sarcasmo, pela primeira vez naquele dia, ela mostrou um sorriso. – Vieram pedir minha benção para o casamento?

- Não, vovó, não é bem isso... – respondeu, balançando as mãos.

- Benção para o noivado? – disse, interrompendo a neta. - Se bem que eu acho isso meio tardio, afinal, você já a tirou de casa.

- Vovó, me escute...

- Sakuno está grávida. – sua voz saiu com um tom irritado, mostrando claramente sua insatisfação com o assunto, novamente endurecendo a feição da senhora.

- Grávida? – lentamente, juntou as mãos e entrelaçou os dedos, olhando para a neta

- Sim. - respondeu, hesitante. - Descobrimos ontem.

- Essa criança... foi planejada?

- Não. – ele disse, com firmeza, atraindo sua atenção.

- Mas, nós estamos muito felizes, vovó. É isso que importa, não é?

- Vocês vão se casar? – Sumire olhou para o rapaz, ignorando a pergunta da neta.

- Não.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi. Você está namorando minha neta a anos, a levou para viver com você, agora a engravidou e mesmo assim, não vai casar com ela?

- Não.

Sakuno ficou apreensiva, ao ver a avó se levantar, em silêncio e ir para a sala de estar, sentando-se na poltrona. Em vão, procurou alguma resposta do que fazer em Ryoma, mas ele continuava impassível. Levantando-se, foi atrás dela e sentou-se ao seu lado, segurando sua mão.

- Vovó... não viemos aqui com a intenção de irritá-la. A senhora vai ter um bisneto. Pensei que ficaria feliz em saber.

- Vocês não são casados, Sakuno. Você acha isso certo? – virando o rosto, olhou para a garota, seriamente. – Uma coisa é morarem juntos, outra é terem um filho nessa situação.

- Vovó... eu sei que isso não agrada a senhora, mas essa criança vai crescer cercada com muito amor. Não tenha duvidas. E isso não é mais importante do que qualquer aliança ou papelada? E eu realmente quero que ela possa ter o mesmo amor que a senhora me deu. Por favor...

A senhora respirou fundo antes de olhar para a neta:

- Você realmente está feliz?

- Estou, sim. Muito. – disse, mostrando-lhe um sorriso gentil.

- Então tudo bem. O Nanjirouh já sabe disso?

- Não, a senhora foi a primeira.

- Entendo. – respondeu, com um meio sorriso.

- Vovó, agradecemos o almoço, mas temos que ir. O Ryoma precisa voltar ao trabalho.

- Está bem.

Sakuno já havia se despedido e estava indo em direção ao carro, quando Sumire chamou o rapaz, que apenas olhou para ela, em silêncio:

- Você terá um filho com a minha Sakuno. Essa com certeza será a melhor coisa que acontecerá a você. Não faça nenhuma besteira.

Ainda sem dizer nada, Ryoma virou-se e afastou-se, entrando no carro e partindo em seguida.

- Ahnn, que medo! – disse, respirando fundo, aliviada. – A vovó pode ser bem assustadora às vezes, não é?

- Hm. Você vai ficar em casa?

- Vou. Estou cansada...

- Hm.

- Quando vamos conversar com seus pais?

- Posso dar um telefonema. – nesse momento, o sinal fechou e ele franziu a testa, por estar sendo forçado a participar daquela conversa, por mais tempo que o necessário.

- Não podemos fazer isso! Como os seus pais vão se sentir ao receberem uma noticia dessas por telefone e depois, souberem que viemos até a casa da vovó? Não será justo. Que tal jantarmos com eles hoje?

- Hm.

- E, eu queria lhe pedir outra coisa...

- Hm?

- Você pode pedir uma folga amanhã à tarde?

- Por que?

- Oishi pediu que eu fosse até o consultório amanhã, começar a preparar o pré-natal. E eu gostaria que você fosse comigo.

- Não posso. – apesar do tom extremamente doce do pedido, ele nem ao menos virou o rosto para olhá-la, fingindo estar concentrado no transito que começara a andar.

- Hmm.. Então, quando você acha que estará livre?

- Não sei. Mas você não precisa de mim para ir a uma consulta. Pode me contar as coisas depois.

- Eu sei, mas realmente gostaria que você participasse o máximo possível. Tenho certeza que irão compreender no trabalho, se souberem a situação. – aproveitando que já haviam chegado à frente do prédio em que moravam, ela colocou uma mão sobre a dele e sorriu gentilmente. – Afinal, é a primeira consulta do nosso filho.

- Hm. Vou ver se posso negociar um dia. Mas não prometo nada. – mesmo com o tom seco de sua resposta, ela sorriu e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso, antes de se despedir e sair do carro.

Ao chegar ao trabalho, viu pilhas de documentos em cima de sua mesa para serem traduzidos e pensou o quanto podia ter se adiantado, se não tivesse que discutir aquele assunto tão desagradável. E só em pensar que assim que saísse dali, teria que agüentar as gracinhas e provocações do seu pai, fez com que seu mau humor se extendesse pelo resto da tarde.

--------------

- Ryoma... – aproximando-se da sacada, sonolenta, ela o observou balançar-se na rede. – Já passa das duas. Você não vem deitar?

- Estou sem sono.

Ajoelhando-se ao seu lado, começou a acariciar algumas mechas de cabelo que caiam pela sua testa, enquanto ele a observava seriamente.

- Não fique assim. O jantar foi tão agradável. Seus pais ficaram tão felizes por nós e nem sequer tocaram na palavra casamento.

- Meu pai ficou gritando por quase uma hora. Você realmente achou isso agradável? – perguntou, visivelmente chateado.

- Ele só estava comemorando. Afinal, ele já queria ser avô há algum tempo. Não fique zangado com ele...

- Você não sabe o quanto ele irá me provocar por isso.

- Ah, não vai não. Quando ele estiver brincando com o neto, vai esquecer completamente disso. – respondeu com um sorriso, sem conseguir mudar a feição dele. – Mas pense por outro lado, agora que a parte mais delicada já passou, então, já podemos espalhar a noticia para nossos amigos, sem preocupações.

- Já contou no seu trabalho?

- Ainda não. Mas não acho que terá problemas. A senhora Maki é muito compreensiva.

- Hm.

- Então... vamos para cama? - ela lhe estendeu a mão e lançou-lhe um olhar carinhoso. Ryoma a observou pro alguns segundos, antes de levantar-se e seguir com ela para o quarto. Ao se deitaram, ela deslizou em sua direção e colocou uma parte do corpo sob o dele, acariciando seu rosto, antes de encostar o nariz em sua bochecha e sussurrar:

- Hoje foi um dia maravilhoso. Obrigada.

- Não fiz nada de mais.

- Ah, fez sim... você ficou ao meu lado. – suavemente, ela o beijou, enquanto acariciava seu peito gentilmente. O rapaz aproximou seu corpo do dela e a abraçou, diminuindo ainda mais o espaço entre os dois. Suas mãos acariciavam o pescoço dela, descendo lentamente pelas costas, até alcançar a barra da blusa do pijama que usava e quando alcançou seu abdômen, começando a retirar a peça de roupa, enquanto as mãos dela massageavam suas costas, ela interrompeu o beijo, levantou-se rapidamente e saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro, batendo a porta. Ryoma sentou-se na cama, aborrecido e demorou alguns minutos até que ela retornasse, respirando fundo e extremamente pálida. Caminhando vagarosamente para a cama, aninhou-se em seus braços e ele pôde sentir o suor frio em sua pele.

- Desculpe... – pediu, timidamente.

- Hm.

- Espero que essa parte possa passar logo, para aproveitar a gravidez melhor... – disse, com um sorriso, apesar de seu mal estar. – Boa noite, Ryoma.

- Boa noite. – enquanto a observava dormir e lembrando do quanto já havia passado mal até o momento e pensando em tudo o que ainda iria enfrentar no decorrer dos meses, simplesmente não conseguia ver um lado bom naquilo e antes de fechar os olhos e cair no sono, pensou na enorme lista que poderia fazer, com tudo de ruim que aquela criança já estava provocando.

Dois dias depois, o incomodo de Echizen com o tal bebê só aumentava, assim como os enjôos, tonturas e a sonolência de Sakuno. E ele daria tudo para conseguir passar pelo menos metade de um dia sem ouvir sobre aquela criança e outros assuntos e responsabilidades que a envolviam. Estava tão chateado, que nem se importou em ficar horas a mais no trabalho, pois realmente queria distanciar-se o máximo possível daquela realidade tão indesejada, mas ao chegar em casa, depois de um dia puxado na editora tudo o que queria era uma boa e longa noite de sono e estava conseguindo, até que acordou ao sentir a cama vazia. Abrindo os olhos e sentando-se, pôde ouvir o barulho de movimento na cozinha e foi até lá:

- O que foi?

- Estou com fome... - respondeu, procurando por algo na geladeira, sem sucesso.

- Ainda bem que fizemos compras ontem.

- Sim... mas não tem o que quero. - ela sentou-se na cadeira e ele pôde escutar o som do estomago dela roncando.

- O que você quer?

- Frango frito com tempero de curry.

- Frango frito com tempero de curry?!

- É... – respondeu, manhosa.

- Por que você não liga para um restaurante e pede?

- São três horas da manhã. Não entregam mais a essa hora.

- Hmm... – passando a mão pelos cabelos, bocejou antes de levantar-se. - Irei comprar.

- A essa hora?! Não, Ryoma, está tudo bem, posso comer outra coisa.

- Da ultima vez que você comeu algo diferente do que queria, passou o dia mal do estomago. Não quero que você passe mal de novo.

- Desculpe... – disse, timidamente, recebendo um "Não é nada", embolado no meio de um bocejo como resposta, enquanto ele vagarosamente se arrastava para dentro do carro.

Ryoma agradeceu intimamente pelas ruas estarem extremamente desertas naquela hora, pois todo o cansaço e o sono que sentia faziam seus sentidos na direção estarem lentos o bastante para facilmente causarem um acidente, se o transito estivesse normal. Somente alguns pouquíssimos lugares estavam funcionando, a maioria, casas de diversão e ele olhou para as pessoas que alegremente entravam e saiam delas, pensando que não deveriam ter trabalho bem cedo na manhã seguinte e nem uma namorada grávida, esperando em casa.

Uma hora depois de ter rodado todo o centro da cidade, finalmente encontrou um restaurante aberto. Estacionando o carro, entrou e foi até o balcão, onde um senhor de cabelos e barba bem brancos sorriu ao vê-lo:

- Boa noite, meu jovem, em que posso servi-lo?

- Frango frito com tempero de curry.

- Certo. – aproximando-se de uma abertura do outro lado da parede, que dava acesso à cozinha, falou o pedido, antes de voltar a atenção para ele. – Frango com curry a essa hora da noite... se me permite um palpite, acho que tem uma jovem com desejos de gravidez, esperando em casa.

- Hm. – respondeu, sentando-se em uma das mesas vagas.

- É um mistério, não? Primeiro, elas não conseguem manter nada no estomago e depois, podem comer de tudo nas horas mais ingratas.

- Hm.

- De quantos meses sua esposa está?

- Dois.

- Ah, dois meses... Quando as coisas começam a mudar. Passei por isso quatro vezes, com minha finada esposa. E cada uma delas foi tão especial quanto a primeira. – o velho senhor cocou a sua barba, com um sorriso. – Quando eles finalmente começam a mexer dentro da barriga, todos os inconvenientes parecem insignificantes. É o seu primeiro?

- Primeiro e único. – a resposta foi seca e direta. O senhor não precisou de mais perguntas, para perceber que ele não estava nenhum pouco feliz, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, um braço apareceu pela abertura da parede, com duas caixinhas e uma voz masculina ecoou:

- Frango com curry, pronto!

- Obrigado. – respondeu, pegando-as, levando-as para o balcão e colocando-as dentro de uma sacola, enquanto Ryoma se aproximava. – Aqui está.

- Quanto é?

- 10. – ao mesmo tempo em que entregou a comida, recebeu a nota. O rapaz já estava quase saindo, quando o senhor o chamou.

- O que foi?

- Leve isso para sua esposa. – esticando a mão, lhe entregou uma caixa plástica transparente, cheia de biscoitos de gengibre. – É por conta da casa.

- Por que? – perguntou, com um olhar desconfiado.

- Ela está carregando um pequeno milagre dentro de si. Não custa nada fazer um agrado. Tenha uma boa noite e obrigado pela preferência.

- Boa noite. – respondeu, ignorando totalmente as palavras gentis do senhor, antes de sair.

Chegando em casa, viu Sakuno colocar o arroz e o frango que havia comprado, colocando tudo dentro de um prato e comer alegremente. Ele nunca a vira comer tanto e não pôde deixar de se surpreender mais ainda, quando em um piscar de olhos, ela tomou uma jarra inteira de suco.

- Ah, que delicia! Obrigada!

- Você não deveria comer tão rápido assim...

- Estou bem! - respondeu, sorrindo.

- Biscoitos de gengibre! Obrigada! – respondeu, pegando alguns.

- De nada... – ele já estava com a cabeça deitada sobre a mesa, visivelmente exausto. Sakuno olhou para ele e sentou ao seu lado, passando a mão em seus cabelos, com carinho.

- Desculpe ter lhe dado tanto trabalho. Amanhã eu vou encher ainda mais a geladeira. Não vou mais dar trabalho.

- Tudo...bem... – a voz saiu fraca e sonolenta.

- Venha, vamos para cama.

- Hm.

Ryoma nem ao menos sentiu os passos que deu entre a cozinha e a cama e tudo o que sabe é que simplesmente desmaiou. Pela manhã, teve que ser acordado por Sakuno, dizendo-lhe que já estava atrasado. Somente com tempo de tomar banho e trocar de roupa, saiu correndo para o serviço, encontrando novamente uma enorme pilha de documentos. Sentando na cadeira, morto de fome, respirou fundo, realmente convencido que tudo de errado que estava lhe acontecendo era culpa daquela criança indesejada.

Finalmente, eram sete horas da sexta-feira. Uma trégua merecida e esperada daquela semana tão atribulada. Rumando direto para o quarto após chegar em casa, enquanto tirava a gravata e a camisa, escutou o som de água caindo e vagarosamente, foi até o banheiro, e por uma fresta do box, ficou observando Sakuno no chuveiro. Completamente molhada, passava o sabonete lentamente, fazendo a pele parecer ainda mais macia e sedosa. Enquanto ela tinha a mania de apreciar vê-lo dormir, Ryoma simplesmente ficava fascinado todas as vezes que a via se cuidando, vaidosamente.

Seja escovando os longos cabelos vermelhos, deixando a nuca exposta ou hidratando a pele com óleos e cremes e principalmente depois de passar um dia em um spa, sempre retornando mais bonita e perfumada que antes, sentia-se tentado em desfrutar daquele belo corpo. Já estava desabotoando a calça, desejando juntar-se a ela no banho, quando a voz dela, em um tom carinhoso, alcançou seus ouvidos, fazendo-o parar a alguns passos de distância:

- ...e assim que o papai puder, vamos levar você para sua primeira consulta. Vamos cuidar muito bem de você... vai crescer forte e saudável. – apesar do vapor da água quente embaçar o vidro do box, ele pôde ver claramente ela passando as mãos sobre a barriga, enquanto falava. A surpresa ao ouvir aquelas palavras o fez dar alguns passos para trás, lembrando-o do resultado da ultima vez que fora seduzida pela silhueta dela no chuveiro. Sentando-se na cama, ficou olhando para o chão por alguns segundos, até que ao virar o rosto, viu três livros sobre o criado-mudo direito. Aproximando-se, olhou para a capa de cada um e leu os títulos para si mesmo:

- "Bebês : de A a Z" , "Estou grávida, e agora?" "Sexo na Gravidez: Dicas e Posições" – ao ler o titulo do ultimo exemplar, sentiu seu rosto corar, mas sua curiosidade foi maior, fazendo-o ficar tentado em folhear o livro, mas o largou rapidamente, ao escutar passos vindos do banheiro.

- Olá! – Sakuno entrou no quarto, vestindo uma camisola de alças finas, terminando de enxugar o cabelo em uma toalha. – Não escutei você chegar. Como foi o trabalho? – perguntou, com um sorriso.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu, sentando-se na cama, antes que a garota fosse até ele, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

- Você tem algum plano para o fim de semana?

- Não. – disse, antes de jogar-se contra o colchão, enquanto ela sentava-se sobre suas pernas. – Por que?

- Será que podíamos almoçar no shopping domingo? Quero dar uma olhada em algumas lojas.

- Que lojas?

- Coisas para o bebê.

- _Yada_.

- Ah, Ryoma, por que você não quer?

- Domingo é dia de ficar em casa. Por que você não fez isso durante a semana? – perguntou, mal humorado.

- Eu já disse... – movimentando-se lentamente, sentou-se sob o quadril dele, acariciando seu rosto. – Quero que você participe das coisas. Vai ser divertido. Por favor...

- Hm. – respirando fundo, perguntou a si mesmo se ela fazia alguma ideia de como seus sorrisos gentis podiam ser manipuladores. Suspendendo os braços, a trouxe para perto, fazendo-a deitar em seu peito, enquanto acariciava seu cabelo. – Sakuno...

- O que?

- Por que... você comprou aquele livro? – sua voz estava meio baixa, ao apontar para o objeto, refletindo seu embaraço

- Ahnn... eu... – ela afundou o rosto em seu tórax, mostrando sua visível vergonha com o assunto. – Fui almoçar com a Tomoko ontem e... ela disse que eu deveria começar a comprar alguns livros para me ajudar...

- Você comprou esse livro com a Tomoko?! – o rapaz sentou-se na cama,ainda com ela em seu colo, totalmente surpreso.

- Não, não, não fiz isso! – balançando a cabeça, seus cabelos longos cobriram seus olhos, mas ainda era possível ver o vermelho em seu rosto. – Depois, sozinha, voltei na loja e o comprei... desculpe... não queria chateá-lo.

- Não me chateou. Só queria saber porque você se importou com isso... – ele remexeu nos cabelos, sem jeito.

- Porque... – nesse momento, levantou o rosto e olhou para ele, gentilmente. - quero continuar a fazer amor com você... e quero fazer tudo o possível para você sentir o mesmo... sei que vou ficar enorme e talvez, você pode não se interessar mais por mim dessa maneira, mas... realmente queria que... pudéssemos aproveitar, até esse dia chegar.

Ryoma colocou a mão no rosto da garota, acariciando-o, em silêncio. Tinha total consciência do quanto aqueles assuntos a deixavam sem jeito, mas só o fato de ter se preocupado em preservar a intimidade dos dois, mesmo durante a difícil situação em que se encontrava o fez apreciar suas palavras.

Com a outra mão, retirou-lhe o cabelo que cobria parte de sua face, antes de beijá-la. Sakuno entregou-se à aquele carinho, aproveitando a possessividade da lingua masculina, enquanto abraçava seu pescoço, aumentando suavemente a pressão de suas pernas ao redor do quadril dele. O rapaz envolveu o corpo delicado em seus braços, diminuindo o máximo possível a distância entre os dois, antes de começar a explorar seu pescoço com beijos e mordidas leves, sentindo a pulsação dela se alterar.

Enquanto o beijo tornava-se mais intenso, ela lentamente ia abaixando seu corpo, até deitar-se completamente na cama, enquanto ele se colocava em uma posição mais confortável entre suas pernas que ainda abraçavam seu quadril. O beijo só foi interrompido quando Sakuno abandonou os cabelos escuros, antes que os olhos castanhos claros a fitassem, com desejo. Ryoma ajoelhou-se em sua frente, percorrendo seu corpo com as mãos, iniciando pelos ombros, já os livrando das alças da camisola, descendo-a pela cintura curvilínea. Após retirar o tecido, acariciou suas coxas até alcançar as alças finas de sua lingerie, enrolando-as nos dedos, massageando seus quadris, enquanto a beijava, sentindo a lingua delicada dela acariciar a sua, ao mesmo tempo em que Sakuno começava a desabotoar a calça que ele usava. Com um movimento das pernas, ele livrou-se de sua peça de roupa, antes de abraçá-la e virá-la na cama, trazendo-a para cima de si. Ela pôde sentir claramanente o grau de excitação do namorado, sob o tecido fino do short. Beijando-a intensamente, acariciou sua pele, descendo as mãos para o ultimo resquicio de roupa que ela usava, quando um barulho irritante começou a ecoar pelo quarto, fazendo-os voltar à realidade.

- O que é isso?! – perguntou, irritado.

- Espere... – ela enrolou-se na camisola, levantou-se e foi até a cômoda, pegando o celular, que ainda gritava, desligando-o. – Desculpe...

- Quem era?

- Ninguém. É que eu coloquei os horários do remédio que o Oishi passou no celular e acionei o alarme para não esquecer. – respondeu, voltando para a cama. – E já são nove horas, preciso tomar a segunda dose.

- Remédios?

- É... vitaminas para o bebê. – colocando a mão sobre a dele, falou gentilmente. – Me desculpe.

- Hm. – ele levantou-se, foi direto para o banheiro, tirou o resto da roupa e se enfiou debaixo de um jato forte de água fria, que pareceu capaz de quebrar seus ossos e mesmo assim, ficou embaixo daquela cascata glacial por uns quinze longos minutos, antes de sair, se enxugar e vestir a calça de um pijama.

Sakuno estava sentada na cama, novamente vestida com sua camisola e o viu passar por ela, com os cabelos ainda pingando, sem falar uma palavra sequer. Ela o seguiu, indo até a varanda e ajoelhando-se ao lado da rede, onde ele já estava deitado.

- Ryoma... – ela gentilmente fez carinho no cabelo molhado, mas tudo o que recebeu foi um olhar irritado. – Me desculpe, por favor...

- Você já tomou seu remédio? – perguntou, seriamente.

- Já.

- Então vá dormir. – respondeu, virando-se e dando as costas para ela.

A garota ficou ali, por vários segundos, parada, sem saber o que dizer, até que se levantou e o deixou sozinho. Quando Sakuno atravessou a distância entre a sala e o quarto, silenciosamente e com o rosto baixo, mesmo com vontade de ir até ela, conseguiu enganar a si mesmo, achando que seu aborrecimento era razoável o bastante para fazê-lo passar a noite na varanda. Mas quando os primeiros ventos frios começaram a soprar, atingindo seu tórax desnudo e os cabelos molhados, incomodando-o, tudo o que pôde pensar foi no quanto gostaria de estar na cama dos dois, com o corpo macio e quente de Sakuno ao seu lado.

Na manhã seguinte, depois de acordar, tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, Sakuno saiu do quarto e ficou alguns segundos parada na sala, olhando para a varanda, onde Ryoma continuava a dormir. Tinha consciência que o imprevisto da noite passada foi desagradável, mas não grave o suficiente para que ele a tratasse de um modo tão seco.

Aproximando-se lentamente, temendo acordá-lo, pôde ver que estava com os braços ao redor do corpo, todo encolhido e não parava de fungar. Vendo-o tão desamparado, virou-se para a cozinha, começando a preparar as coisas para o café da manhã.

Echizen acordou com um espirro e uma sensação horrível pelo corpo. Com certeza, havia conseguido um resfriado depois de passar toda a noite no vento frio. Levantando-se, sentou na rede, esfregando as mãos nos braços, pensando no quanto a idéia de dormir na varanda fora idiota quando Sakuno apareceu em sua frente, com um sorriso:

- Bom dia.

- Bom... dia... – respondeu, entre fungados.

- Vá tomar um banho quente e fique na cama. Vou levar algo para você comer. – disse, com um sorriso. Desconfiado, ele levantou-se e foi para o quarto, espirrando umas três vezes no curto caminho. O banho conseguiu aquecê-lo e fazê-lo sentir-se um pouco melhor, mas depois de vestir-se, voltando para o quarto, ficou parado, ao ver uma bandeja de café da manha preenchida com panquecas regadas com calda de caramelo, pequenos sanduíches recheados com presunto e queijo, cubinhos de frutas cristalizadas e torradas cobertas com uma pasta de ervas, além de uma pequena jarra com suco de laranja. Ele olhou para a garota encostada na cômoda, que sorria gentilmente, surpreso.

- O que é isso?

- Seu café da manhã. Espero que se sinta melhor.

- Obrigado... – meio encabulado, sentou-se na cama e começou a comer depois que ela saiu do quarto. Como tudo o que preparava, aquele café da manhã estava otimo. Já havia terminado de comer quase tudo, quando ela retornou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Gostou?

- Hm. – nesse momento, virou o rosto e espirrou novamente.

- Saúde... – gentilmente, ela fez carinho em seu cabelo, mas o telefone tocou, fazendo-a se afastar para atendê-lo. – Ryuzaki. Ah, olá, Tomoko, tudo bem? Não, não vou poder ir ao cinema hoje, desculpe. O Ryoma está gripado. Tomoko, não vou fazer isso, ele está doente! Hmm.. tudo bem então, semana que vem. Tchauzinho. – desligando o aparelho, o colocou em cima da cômoda e voltou sua atenção para o rapaz, que estava de cabeça baixa.

- Por que você não vai sair com ela?

- Porque você não está bem. Não vou deixar você sozinho em uma hora dessas. – ao vê-la sendo tão doce, a abraçou, apoiando o rosto em seu ombro. Sakuno sorriu, devolvendo-lhe o gesto e falando baixinho em seu ouvido. – Você continua manhoso quando está doente, não é?

Ele não respondeu nada. Pelo resto do dia, ela o encheu de carinhos e cuidados, passando o sábado inteiro com ele em seu colo e à noite, já se sentia muito melhor. Apreciando toda a sua dedicação, Ryoma sentia-se pequeno toda vez que ela lhe mostrava um sorriso.

Domingo, de tarde. Echizen estava se sentindo bem melhor, restando apenas alguns fungados esporádicos. Já haviam almoçado e agora, estavam passeando pelos corredores do shopping e parando toda vez que Sakuno se interessava por algo em uma vitrine. Ele não entendia como em um curto período de tempo, já estava carregando três sacolas de diferentes lojas femininas no braço, enquanto ela ainda continuava procurando o que comprar.

- Não sei por que você está comprando tanta roupa. O seu lado do closet já está quase explodindo.

- Ah, Ryoma... eu estou comprando roupas de tamanho maior. Não quero ter que fazer isso às pressas, quando minhas roupas não estiverem mais servindo.

- Mas, ainda vai demorar alguns meses para isso... – falou, desanimado, enquanto ela o arrastava pelo braço.

- Aaaah, olha que graça... – disse, olhando para a vitrine de uma loja de decoração para quartos de crianças. – Que berço lindo, não é?

- É? – perguntou, querendo saber o que aquele móvel de madeira tinha de tão interessante.

- Será que eles fazem na cor branca? Para combinar com o resto dos nossos móveis?

- Não sei.

- Vamos perguntar! – antes que ele pudesse protestar, o arrastou para o interior da loja, indo conversar com um dos vendedores, animadamente.

- Nyaa... sorvete gostoso. – o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos sorriu, ao dar uma mordida na bola verde de menta, dentro do copo de plástico.

- Verdade? Posso experimentar? – Oishi perguntou, com um sorriso, ficando um pouco surpreso, ao receber um beijo estalado na boca.

- Bom, não é? – riu, com um sorriso maroto, aconchegando-se no peito do namorado, enquanto andavam. – Gosto tanto quando podemos sair assim. Você bem que podia passar mais fins de semana longe daquele hospital. Apesar de você ficar uma gracinha com aquele jaleco!

- Eu também gostaria, mas meus horários não são tão flexíveis assim. Mas isso nos faz aproveitarmos mais o tempo que estamos juntos, não é?

- É sim! – respondeu, alegremente, terminando de comer o sorvete e jogando o copo em uma lixeira próxima. – Já está na hora do nosso cinema?

- Não... – ele olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e sorriu. - Ainda falta meia hora. Podemos dar mais uma volta.

- Podemos ir até a loja de brinquedos!

- Quer ver os bichinhos de pelúcia?

- Aham! Me apaixonei por um panda que vi na semana passada! Muito fofo! Se ele ainda estiver lá, você compra pra mim?! – perguntou, graciosamente, com um miado.

- Claro. Se ele não for maior que você. – sorrindo, acariciou a cabeça dele, gentilmente.

- É por isso que eu amo você! – respondeu, atirando-se no pescoço dele e abraçando apertado.

Chegando na loja de brinquedos, Eiji ganhou a atenção das outras crianças imediatamente, por estar abraçado e se esfregando em um urso panda sorridente, com um coração desenhado na barriga.

- Viu, Oishi, como ele é fofo?! Posso comprar, posso?! – pediu, puxando a barra da blusa do namorado que sorriu.

- Daqui a pouco não vamos ter espaço no nosso quarto, com tantos ursos. – respondeu, pegando o brinquedo, que apesar de ser leve, deveria ter quase um metro de comprimento.

- Ah, mas esse é diferente, ô! – ele pressionou a barriga do urso, que começou a dizer "Eu te amo!", "Eu te amo!" com uma voz infantil. – Viu só! Por favor, por favoooor...

- Hmm... se você encontrar um menor, nós levamos, está bem?

- Tá! – rapidamente, ele sumiu nos corredores, determinado a levar o ursinho com eles.

Oishi ficou entretido, vendo algumas crianças brincarem em uma piscina de bolinhas de plástico, até que o casal que entrou na loja chamou sua atenção:

- Olha só, que surpresa. – ele aproximou-se dos dois com um sorriso. – Olá, Sakuno, Echizen.

- Oishi, como vai? - perguntou, devolvendo-lhe o gesto, enquanto Ryoma apenas balbuciou um "oi".

- Tudo bem. Eiji está tentando aumentar sua coleção de ursos de pelúcia. E você, como está? Ainda estou esperando que marque a consulta para começarmos a cuidar do neném. Você deve estar muito orgulhoso, não é, Ryoma?

- Hm. Pensei que você tinha ido na semana passada.

- Não, ainda estou esperando seu dia de folga, para irmos juntos. Você não acha que é bom os pais fazerem essas coisas juntos, Oishi?

- Ah, com certeza. Alguns pais colocam todas as responsabilidades nas costas da futura mamãe. Não faça isso com ela, Ryoma, está certo?- disse, brincando, colocando a mão no ombro do rapaz.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Os três olharam para o lado, junto com o resto das pessoas na loja, surpresos com o grito, mas logo a fonte dele estava pendurada no pescoço de Echizen, se balançando alegremente.

- OCHIBIIIIIIIIIIIII! Quanto tempo! Onde você se escondeu?!

- Você... está... me... sufocando... – respondeu, fracamente, já meio azulado, antes que ele o soltasse, com a ajuda do médico, que o puxou gentilmente.

- Heim, heim, Ochibi, como você está?! Está mais bonito do que a ultima vez que o vi! Veio trazer a Bonequinha para comprar um ursinho!– disse, puxando as bochechas dele.

- Viemos ver algumas coisas para bebês, Kikumaru.

- Bebês?! – surpreso, largou o rosto de Ryoma, que passou as mãos nele, aborrecido. – Bonequinha... você e o Ochibi... vão ter um Ochibi?!

- Sim. – ela respondeu, timidamente, com um sorriso.

- AAAAAAAAAh, que maravilha! – antes que Shuichirou pudesse fazer algo a respeito, ele pulou em Ryuzaki, abraçando-a apertado. – Meus parabéns, bonequinha! – ele se abaixou o sem a menor cerimônia começou a passar a mão na barriga dela, falando carinhosamente – Ochibizinho...aqui é o seu tio Eiji.. como você está?! Quando você sair daí, vamos brincar muito, ok?!

- Ele vai ficar feliz em ter um tio como você, não é, Ryoma? – perguntou, olhando para ele, que continuava com uma feição desinteressada.

- Ah, olha só... Eiji, está na hora do filme.

- Já! Mas eu queria ficar mais tempo com o Ochibizinho... – choramingou, ainda abraçado à barriga dela. – E não achei o ursinho...

- Depois do filme voltamos aqui, está bem? Aí você vai poder procurar outro, sem pressa.

- E sempre que você quiser, podemos marcar para tomarmos aquele chocolate quente. Aposto que o neném vai adorar. – Sakuno sorriu gentilmente para ele.

- Okay! – se levantando animadamente, abraçou Oishi. – Foi um prazer revê-la, Bonequinha. E você também, Ochibi! Ou melhor, papai! – Ryoma apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, ao escutar aquele novo apelido.

- Sakuno, estarei lhe esperando no consultório, assim que puder, marque sua consulta.

- Tudo bem, obrigada pela preocupação.

- Bonequinha...

- Sim?

- Eu disse que o sundae de Ryoma ia dar certo, não foi?! – disse, animadamente, fazendo com que a garota ficasse corada da cabeça aos pés.

- Eiji! – Oishi tentou chamar sua atenção, também muito sem jeito por saber do que ele estava falando, mas foi em vão.

- Sundae... de... Ryoma... ? – o rapaz olhou para ela, curioso.

- Não é nada, não é nada... – respondeu, tentando desviar o assunto, quando o ruivo ficou entre os dois com um grande sorriso.

- Ah, Ochibi é que eu disse pra bonequinha pegar cerejas e chantilly e...

- Olha só a hora, estamos atrasadíssimos! Tchau, Echizen, Tchau, Sakuno! – antes que Kikumaru pudesse falar mais coisas comprometedoras, Shuichirou saiu, puxando-o, apressadamente, em direção ao cinema.

Depois daquele encontro inusitado, eles ainda rodaram o shopping por umas três horas, antes de finalmente voltarem para casa e Ryoma teve que ajudá-la a arrumar todas as compras que havia feito, entre roupas para ela, coisas para a casa e já alguns objetos para o bebê e durante toda a noite, ela ficou acariciando as pequenas roupas que havia comprado, colocando-as em cima de sua barriga e tentando, sem sucesso, fazer com que ele se interessasse pelo assunto.

Mesmo com o pedido de Sakuno e Oishi, ainda foi preciso esperar mais alguns dias antes que ele fosse até seu chefe pedir um dia de folga e logo se arrependeu por isso, pois a noticia que seria pai logo se espalhou por todo o andar e passou o dia escutando comentários abobalhados de seus colegas de trabalho.

Finalmente, na quinta à tarde, o jovem casal estava na sala de espera do hospital. Ao abrir a porta, Ochibi sorriu ao vê-los, enquanto se cumprimentavam e entravam no consultório.

- Pensei que você não viria mais nessa semana.

- É que é meio complicado para o Ryoma pedir uma folga. Na Editora, eles sempre são cheios de serviços, não é? – disse, colocando sua mão sobre a dele, com um sorriso.

- Hm. – respondeu, lembrando-se que o chefe o liberou sem nenhum problema e disse que sempre que precisasse, estava à disposição.

- Mas é sempre ver um casal onde ambos estão interessados com o começo de vida do bebê. Você está seguindo todas as orientações direitinho?

- Estou sim.

- Algum sintoma novo, além do enjôo, tontura e cansaço?

- Ela está comendo muito. Nos horários mais esquisitos. – ele falou, cruzando os braços.

- Ah, isso é normal. – ele sorriu para o rapaz. - Sinal que o bebê está começando a se desenvolver e precisa de nutrientes para isso. Mas não exagere. Muitas mulheres se enganam pensando que tem que comer muito, mas acabam se alimentando somente com coisas pouco nutritivas. Todo mês vamos fazer modificações na sua dieta, para acompanharmos o ritmo do neném, está bem?

- Sim.

- Bom, hoje vai ser o primeiro dia do pré-natal, então, que tal irmos para a sala de exames e escutarmos o coração dele e vermos se está tudo bem aí dentro? – ele sorriu para os dois, recebendo uma resposta animada de Sakuno, que se levantou prontamente, seguida por Echizen. Depois de se trocar, colocando um avental, ela deitou na cama de exames, com um apoio vertical para a cabeça e costas. Oishi entrou pouco tempo depois e sentou-se em um banco ao lado.

- Está confortável? – sorriu.

- Sim. E um pouquinho nervosa também.

- Não fique. É um exame de rotina. Echizen, porque você não puxa essa cadeira ao lado e segura a mão dela?

- Hm. – ele obedeceu ao médico, mas realmente não estava nenhum pouco interessado no exame.

- Bom, vamos lá... – ele derramou um gel transparente sob o abdômen dela e pegou uma espécie de mouse ligado ao aparelho de ultrassom, começando a passar vagarosamente na região do baixo ventre. Apertando um dos inúmeros botões do aparelho, a tela foi preenchida por uma imagem preta e branca, que se movimentava.

- Olha só... o seu útero, Sakuno...

- Verdade?! - perguntou, cheia de curiosidade.

- É sim.. e.. vamos ver, onde ele está... ah, aqui! – apertando outra tecla, conseguiu circular uma área na tela, destacando um pequeno ponto escuro, que facilmente se mesclava entre as outras imagens. – Olha o bebê de vocês. – ela levantou o tronco, querendo ver o máximo possível e mesmo o rapaz, que inicialmente estava totalmente alheio a situação, tornou-se curioso o bastante para aproximar-se um pouco mais da tela e perguntar:

- É isso?

- É sim. E agora... – ele sorriu, enquanto novamente esticava o braço e apertava outro botão, fazendo a sala se preencher por um som apressado, meio aquático e compassado. – O coração. Batendo forte e saudável, como deve ser.

Tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer ao escutar aquela prova concreta de que havia uma pequena vida dentro de si, foi apertar a mão de Ryoma entre as suas, sorrindo alegremente, enquanto ele continua olhando fixamente para a tela e o som das batidas daquele coração ecoavam insistentemente em sua cabeça.

- E então, Ryoma? Gostou de escutar o coração do seu filho? – o sorriso de Oishi ao fazer a pergunta logo deu lugar a uma expressão surpresa, como a da jovem, ao ver Echizen largando a mão dela e retirando-se rapidamente da sala, sem ao menos dizer uma palavra.

Kikumaru entrou no hospital apressadamente. Aquele telefonema que recebera de Oishi o fez largar todo o trabalho restante em seu escritório de design, sem ao menos pensar duas vezes, apesar de não estar acreditando no que o namorado havia lhe contado.

Chegando ao quinto andar, suas esperanças de que aquilo fosse somente um mal entendido foram por água a baixo, ao ver Sakuno sentada no final da sala de espera, de cabeça baixa. Com passos rápidos, foi até ela e agachou-se, ficando em sua frente, com um sorriso gentil:

- Bonequinha...

- Eiji? – ela levantou o rosto e ele pôde ver sua expressão extremamente triste, na face manchada de lagrimas, que ainda caiam. – Olá.

- Oi... Oishi me ligou e pediu para levá-la para casa. – falou, com doçura. – Você pode vir comigo?

- Não. Estou esperando o Ryoma voltar... – novamente, abaixou o rosto e ele pode ver novas lagrimas caírem sobre suas mãos. – Ele vai voltar para me buscar. Só tenho que esperá-lo...

- Bonequinha, já são sete horas da noite. Você deve estar com fome e cansada. O Echizen vai entender se você for para casa. Por favor, venha comigo.

- Não quero lhe dar trabalho...

- Não vai ser trabalho nenhum. Mas você não pode ficar aqui por mais tempo. Você e o bebê precisam descansar. – colocando a mão no rosto dela, enxugou as lágrimas mais recentes. – Você não quer que nada de ruim aconteça com ele, não é?

- Não...

- Então, vamos para sua casa. Preparo algo bem gostoso para você comer, enquanto você toma um bom banho e vamos ficar falando bobagens de meninas, até o Ryoma chegar. – sorriu, alegremente, tentando anima-la, mas ela somente assentiu com a cabeça. - Vou ali rapidinho conversar com o Oishi antes de irmos. Me espere.

- Está bem...

Depois de pedir para uma das secretárias interfonar para a área de emergências e esperar Oishi subir e abrir o consultório, ao entrarem Eiji deixou toda a sua chateação que estivera escondida de Ryuzaki, bem visível:

- O Ryoma é um monstro desalmado e sem coração! Como ele pôde deixa-la sozinha aqui, durante o dia inteiro e sem dar uma noticia?! Eu vou quebrar o pescoço dele!

- Calma, Eiji... você não vai quebrar o pescoço de ninguém, por favor. – respondeu, pacientemente, tentando acalmá-lo.

- O que ele fez não tem desculpa! Ela é a namorada dele, está esperando um filho dele e ele a largou sozinha, aqui!

- Eu até tentei que ela ficasse aqui dentro e descansasse na sala de exames, mas ela recusou. Disse que assim o Ryoma não a veria se voltasse. – ele passou a mão nos cabelos, respirando fundo, enquanto Kikumaru continuava a andar de um lado para o outro nervosamente.

- É bom que o Ochibi tenha uma ótima desculpa para isso! Ela estava toda feliz por causa do neném e agora, está se acabando de chorar por causa dele! Isso não é justo! Quem ele pensa que é, para estragar as coisas desse jeito?!

- Eiji... – o médico se levantou e foi ate ele, colocando as mãos em seus ombros. – Não cabe a nós pensarmos nisso agora. Temos que nos preocupar com a Sakuno primeiro. Eu teria a levado para casa mais cedo, mas ela se recusou e agora estou de plantão até amanhã. E ela me fez prometer que não iria ligar para a avó, então, só pude pensar em você.

- Naa, você fez bem... – se acalmando, passou a mão pelo rosto dele. – Mas ela não merece isso, pobrezinha... O que será que deu no Ryoma?

- Eu acho que... ele não quer essa criança.

- O que?!

- Por toda a consulta ele pareceu totalmente distante e desinteressado. Mesmo quando o viu na tela e escutou o coração batendo, não demonstrou nenhuma emoção. Espero estar errado, mas parece que ele não quer ser pai.

- A Sakuno comentou algo com você?

- Não. Acho que ela não percebeu. Estava contente demais com tudo. E também não toquei no assunto, não queria piorar a situação.

- Ai ai... que problema... – respirando fundo, colocou as mãos na cintura. – Bom, vou deixá-la em casa e ver se consigo falar com o Momo. Talvez ele saiba de algo.

- Boa idéia. Me ligue se por acaso o Echizen der alguma noticia, está bem?

- Certo. – os dois trocaram um beijo rápido, antes de deixarem o consultório e irem até a garota.

- Sakuno... vamos?

- Está bem. – ela levantou-se lentamente, deixando à mostra seu cansaço. – Oishi...

- Sim?

- Desculpe o trabalho.

- Não se preocupe com isso agora. Você tem que se preocupar somente com você e o seu filho, está bem? Se sentir alguma coisa, ligue para mim.

- Está bem... se o Ryoma chegar, você avisa para ele?

- Aviso sim, não se preocupe. – ele sorriu, tentando despreocupa-la e assim que os deixou no carro, voltou para o plantão, esperando que aquele dia terminasse com boas noticias.

À aquela hora da madrugada, a praia se encontrava totalmente deserta e silenciosa, se não fossem o som das ondas da maré alta batendo ruidosamente contra o paredão de pedras.

- Esse é o único lugar que falta procurar... – o rapaz falou para si mesmo, rodando a área, até que avistou o carro familiar estacionado na rampa principal. Virando o volante, manobrou até o local e saltou de seu carro, em direção ao outro veiculo. Ao encontrar seu proprietário sentado no chão de cabeça baixa, a alguns metros de distância, pegou o celular de seu bolso e apertou o botão de discagem rápida, que respondeu em alguns segundos:

- Ei, eu o encontrei. É, está na praia. Não, não vou passar o celular para você gritar com ele, Eiji! – falou, sem paciência. – Está bem... tchau. – colocando o aparelho de volta no bolso, Momoshiro respirou fundo, se acalmando, se aproximou de Echizen e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- O Kikumaru está querendo sua cabeça.

- A Sakuno... – ele levantou o rosto e olhou para o amigo, sinceramente preocupado. – Como ela está?

- Ele a levou para casa. Conseguiu fazê-la parar de chorar, a duas horas atrás. E espero que você tenha um bom motivo para tudo isso. Tomei um susto quando o Eiji me contou o que aconteceu, afinal, não estava sabendo de nada.

- Desculpe não ter lhe contado. – respondeu, fracamente.

- Esse não é o tipo de conversar que eu gostaria de estar tendo as duas da manha, mas será que você pode me contar o que deu em você?

- Esse assunto... me chateia.

- Que assunto?

- O bebê.

- Você tem idéia do que está dizendo?

- Mas é o que eu sinto. Não entendo porque ela fica tão animada. Nós o vimos hoje. É apenas... uma minhoca.

- Essa "minhoca" é seu filho.

- É, eu sei. É tudo o que tenho escutado nos últimos dias, de uma hora para a outra, parece que nossa vida está girando ao redor dele. Mas quando escutei as batidas do coração... percebi que realmente ele está ali, dentro da Sakuno e que mesmo que eu fique desejando que tudo isso seja um grande engano, vai ser em vão, porque ele não vai desaparecer.

- É, os bebês tem essa mania... geralmente depois que eles são feitos, só nascem. – Momoshiro sorriu e colocou a mão no ombro do rapaz. – Você não precisa ficar com medo, Echizen.

- Hm?

- Entendo que você não gosta de mudanças repentinas, mas pensa bem. Vocês não estão fazendo nada de errado. São duas pessoas que se gostam, que tem uma boa vida e que agora vão ter um filho. Foi uma surpresa, mas sinceramente acho que você deveria relaxar e aproveitar essa fase com a Sakuno. Provavelmente será a mais fácil de todas.

- Não está sendo fácil para ela... fica passando mal o dia todo, tendo que se preocupar com um monte de coisas... e mesmo assim, ela continua tão feliz com tudo. Eu não entendo...- respirando fundo, passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Você nunca parou para pensar porque é que são as mulheres que dão a luz? Pode não parecer, mas elas são muito mais fortes e corajosas do que nós. A verdade é que elas são muito capazes de viver sem a nossa companhia.

- Então, porque a Sakuno fica pedindo para eu fazer as coisas com ela? Ir no médico, comprar roupas, ver moveis?

- Não é que ela precise, simplesmente, quer sua companhia. Ela está esperando um filho seu. Ia ser meio preocupante se não o quisesse por perto. E ela está precisando muito de você agora.

- Não quero desapontá-la, Momo...mas não sei o que fazer. – quando olhou a feição de Echizen, Takeshi pôde perceber o quanto ele se sentia realmente perdido com a situação e sorriu, tentando confortá-lo.

- Faça o que ela lhe pede, faça o que ela não lhe pede com palavras, esteja ao lado dela sempre que puder e por favor, pare de ficar saindo correndo dos hospitais, porque eu passei o dia inteiro com o Kikumaru gritando no meu ouvido, querendo arrancar a sua pele! – respondeu, dando um leve e costumeiro tapa na nuca do amigo. – E volte para casa. Ela está esperando por você.

- Hm. – levantando-se, bateu nas pernas, retirando a poeira. – Momoshiro...

- Sim? – o rapaz se virou e sorriu para o amigo.

- Obrigado.

- Disponha. Quem sabe agora, você não aceite ser meu padrinho.

- Ainda não. – respondeu, com um meio sorriso, antes de entrar no carro, dar a partida e sair.

Takeshi observou o veiculo se distanciou, antes de respirar fundo e entrar em seu carro.

Do outro lado da cidade, o ursinho cor-de-rosa na ponta do chaveiro começou a piscar, indicando uma ligação. Eiji saiu do quarto, onde estava com Sakuno, que havia acabado de pegar no sono e foi até a varanda do apartamento, para atender seu celular:

- Oi, Momo. Cadê o Echizen?! Já está vindo?! Tem certeza, você o seguiu?! Por que você não iria fazer isso?! – perguntou, zangado. – Hmm.. então está bem. Não, não vou poder ficar, tenho um projeto de design para apresentar amanha às 10! Vou direto para casa, terminar algumas plantas. Estarei com olheiras horríveis, amanhã... – choramingou. - Mas acho bom mesmo não estar aqui quando o Ochibi chegar, senão é capaz de enchê-lo de palmadas! Está bem. Obrigado, Momo. Boa noite.

Retornando ao quarto, certificou-se que ela dormia e deu-lhe um beijo suave em sua testa, antes de deixar o apartamento dos dois.

Ryoma abriu a porta lentamente e tirou os sapatos. O apartamento estava completamente silencioso e escuro. Com cuidado atravessou a sala, indo para o quarto. Sakuno estava dormindo tranqüilamente. Depois de trocar de roupa, aproximou-se da cama e deitou-se, abraçando-a por trás e beijando seu ombro. Segundos depois, sentiu as mãos dela se entrelaçarem nas suas.

- Onde você estava? – perguntou, quase em um sussuro.

- Na praia.

- Ryoma... - ele pôde perceber a hesitação em sua voz.

- Hm?

- Você está com raiva de mim? - nesse momento, ela virou-se e o fitou, com os olhos marejados e a feição cheia de tristeza.

- Por que você está perguntando isso?

- Por que você... me deixou sozinha? - perguntou, quando uma pequena lágrima cruzou seu rosto.

- Desculpe. – aproximando-se mais, beijou o rosto dela com carinho. – Por favor, não chore.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado? Se fiz, não foi minha intenção...

- Você não fez nada de errado. – disse, enxugando as novas e abundantes lagrimas que caiam. – Não fique assim.

- Sabe... eu... quando soube que estava grávida, fiquei com muito medo. Mas, pensei que enquanto você estivesse ao meu lado, poderia enfrentar qualquer problema. Só que... você saiu daquele jeito... quando escutou o coração do nosso bebê...eu...eu me senti tão sozinha... - sua tristeza ao desabafar fez com que seu choro tornasse mais intenso, impossibilitando-a de completar suas frases. Ele a abraçou apertado, fazendo-a aconchegar-se em seu peito.

- Sakuno, não estou com raiva de você. Desculpe ter saído daquele jeito. Você não está sozinha. - suspendendo gentilmente seu rosto, olhou em seus olhos, seriamente. – Eu prometo.

Ryuzaki olhou para ele, sentindo as lagrimas ainda caírem de seus olhos, antes que ele, carinhosamente as enxugasse, ao segurar seu rosto entre as mãos, para beija-la. Sem trocarem mais palavras, ela aninhou-se entre os braços dele, e em pouco tempo, adormeceu novamente.

Nos dias seguintes, Ryoma realmente se esforçou ao máximo para começar a se preocupar com a criança. Prestava genuína atenção ao que Sakuno falava, foi com ela inscrever-se nas aulas de Lamaze, tentava não ficar tão chateado com o bebê nas vezes em que ela passava mal, a acompanhava nas pesquisas da internet sobre o tema e até deu uma opinião ou duas sobre a decoração do quarto. Mesmo assim, ainda não conseguia sentir a mesma empolgação que ela sentia, mas em uma noite, olhando para uma das roupinhas que a garota havia comprado, achou que algo daquele tamanho não deveria dar tantas preocupações assim e pelo menos, não se sentia tão incomodado como no inicio.

E mais uma sexta-feira chegou. Havia acabado de terminar de comer seu almoço, um hambúrguer com refrigerante, que comprara na lanchonete do prédio, quando o telefone em sua sala tocou.

- Echizen.

- Ryoma, sou eu. Você não está esquecendo do nosso jantar, não é?

- Como eu poderia, Sakuno? Você está a três dias falando nisso. – respondeu, olhando para uma copia do calendário de datas especiais dos dois, grudado em sua mesa. – Não vou esquecer o nosso aniversário.

- Ah, que bom! E por favor, por favor, não se atrase. Custou muito arrumar reservas naquele restaurante.

- Não se preocupe. Vou sair daqui, ir em casa trocar de roupa e lhe encontro lá às oito em ponto.

- Você promete?

- Pela milésima vez, sim eu prometo. – ele não pode deixar de sorrir. – Onde você está?

- Indo para o salão! Quero ficar bem bonita para você hoje!

- Hm. Até mais tarde, então.

- Tá bom. Tenha um bom trabalho.

- Obrigado. Tchau.

- Tchauzinho! – respondeu, alegremente, antes de desligar.

Ele colocou o telefone no gancho e pegou o pedaço de papel onde havia anotado o endereço do restaurante. Depois de tudo o que tinha passado, ela merecia uma noite especial e Ryoma realmente iria se esforçar para que aquela o fosse.

A tarde passou rapidamente, entre documentos sendo lidos e traduzidos e sem que percebesse, já eram sete horas da noite. Estava esperando as ultimas folhas de um relatório americano serem imprimidos, para deixar o serviço, quando seu chefe apareceu na porta de sua sala, carregando uma pasta.

- Com licença, Echizen.

- Sim, senhor?

- Acabamos de receber esses documentos da Austrália. São doações de obras de arte para o museu e eles precisam das copias traduzidas o mais rápido possível para poder expor os objetos. Eu sei que está no se horário e até pediria para um dos outros, mas você é o mais rápido. Pode fazer isso, por favor?

- Hm. Está bem. – pegando a pasta, imediatamente sentou-se e começou a ler as folhas, traduzindo-as na cabeça, antes de digita-las, mas logo percebeu que cada uma delas continha mais três documentos anexados. Respirando fundo, passou a mão pelo cabelo, antes de recomeçar a digitar, mais rápido ainda. Ele simplesmente não podia perder mais tempo que o necessário ali.

Sakuno já estava no interior do restaurante, sentada na mesa que havia reservado. Felizmente havia conseguido chegar sem ser apanhada pela chuva forte que caia no momento. Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso, confirmando os dez minutos de atraso de Echizen, mas não se preocupou muito. De dentro de sua bolsa, retirou um papel dobrado e sorriu ao segura-lo, imaginando a reação dele, ao contar-lhe aquela novidade. Apoiando o rosto no queixo, ficou olhando pela vitrine, observando a chuva torrencial cair, enquanto continuava a espera-lo.

Ryoma sentiu suas mãos doerem, devido à pressa com a qual digitava as ultimas folhas. A chuva continua tão forte quanto havia começado e ele só imaginava o puxão de orelha que iria receber por tamanho atraso. Finalmente, dez minutos depois, terminou a ultima linha e rapidamente salvou o arquivo e desligou o computador, saindo correndo de sua sala.

Nunca o elevador pareceu tão lento para descer os vinte e cinco andares que o separavam do estacionamento e apesar de saber que não iria adiantar nada, continuou a apertar o botão para o subsolo diversas vezes, até que a porta se abriu e ele saiu em disparada em direção ao seu carro, mas assim que colocou a mão no bolso, descobriu que a chave havia ficado lá em cima.

- Ah, que droga! – foi tudo o que disse, antes de sair correndo do prédio, debaixo da chuva. Aquela nem de longe era a decisão mais sensata, mas naquelas condições, seria a maneira mais rápida de chegar ao restaurante.

Quando finalmente chegou ao lugar, totalmente ensopado e exausto, passou algum tempo para recuperar o fôlego, antes de perguntar ao maitre sobre Ryuzaki, somente para descobrir que ela já havia partido, fazendo-o soltar uma interjeição nada educada, antes de se retirar do restaurante e sair correndo novamente, enquanto a forte tempestade continuava a castigar a cidade.

O rapaz estranhou encontrar a porta do apartamento aberto, mas como estava mesmo sem suas chaves, nem se preocupou muito com isso. Tirando a camisa e os sapatos ensopados e largando-os na entrada, foi andando pela sala, trilhando poças a cada passo que dava. Olhando para o relógio, engoliu seco ao ver que já eram onze da noite.

Ao entrar no quarto, os olhos vermelhos de Sakuno o fitaram, raivosamente, com lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto, mas não disse uma palavra sequer, enquanto ia e vinha do closet, com suas roupas, colocando-as dentro de uma grande mala. Ryoma encostou-se na porta do quarto e sua surpresa com aquela cena juntou-se com seu cansaço, fazendo-o demorar a falar algo:

- O que você está fazendo?

- Estou indo embora. – respondeu, antes de entrar no closet e voltar com mais algumas roupas e colocá-las na mala, impacientemente.

- Por que? – depois de ter percorrido quase toda a cidade correndo e pegar uma tempestade sobre a cabeça, realmente não estava raciocinando muito bem, mas o olhar que ela lhe lançou ao escutar aquilo o fez arrepender-se de ter feito aquela pergunta.

- Não vou ficar aqui, só para você me decepcionar novamente. Você não consegue nem cumprir uma promessa. - respondeu, calmamente, apesar da expressão furiosa que contrastava com as lagrimas que continuavam a cair.

- Sakuno... me desculpe, teve um imprevisto no trabalho, na ultima hora tive que traduzir uma porcaria de documentos gigantescos e ainda esqueci a chave do carro, mas eu realmente tentei, eu...

- Você havia prometido! – gritou, derrubando alguns objetos na mala. – Passei a semana inteira confirmando com você sua disponibilidade para esse jantar, você prometeu que daria tudo certo! Você prometeu que estaria lá!

- É, sei que prometi, mas não foi de propósito! Você acha mesmo que iria fazer algo assim por vontade própria, para ter que enfrentar essa discussão?! – sem perceber, ele havia começado a se irritar.

- A semana toda o Kikumaru ficou me ligando, me perguntando se tudo estava bem, preocupado pelo que havia acontecido! E eu sempre respondia que tudo estava bem, que você havia prometido que não iria mais fazer com que eu me sentisse triste daquele jeito! E novamente, você o fez! – respondeu, ainda colocando roupas na mala. - Não vou ficar aqui, esperando que você me derrote!

- Derrotar você?! – perguntou, realmente confuso. – Do que você está falando?!

- Você só ficava realmente feliz quando derrotava seus adversários, você só ficou verdadeiramente feliz quando derrotou seu pai! – ela finalmente fechou a tampa da mala e olhou para ele, seriamente. – Eu prefiro ir embora, antes que você derrote o amor que eu sinto por você! Você é o pai do meu filho e não quero começar a lhe odiar! Eu não sou sua adversária!

- O que você está dizendo? – ele se aproximou e tentou falar da maneira mais gentil possivel. – Eu sei que você não é minha adversária... nunca pensei em derrotar você.

- É, mas você também nunca pensou em mim como eu queria! Como sua companheira, a pessoa que gostaria de passar a vida toda ao seu lado!

- Sakuno... – ele se apoiou na parede, realmente sem saber o que dizer. Era a primeira vez que a via levantar a voz daquele jeito. Nunca pensou que sua feição sempre tão doce poderia demonstrar tanta raiva. Mas, será que ele realmente merecia aquele tratamento? Que droga, ele estava trabalhando! Correu pela cidade inteira, debaixo da chuva e esse era seu agradecimento! – Você não acha que está sendo muito dramática! – falou, extremamente irritado. – Era só um jantar! Se você quiser troco de roupa e podemos passar o resto da noite naquela porcaria de restaurante!

- Não é somente o jantar, Ryoma! Era o que ele representava! E eu queria fazer aproveitar o nosso aniversário e fazer uma surpresa para você!

- Outra surpresa?! O que é?! Ia dizer que está grávida, de novo?!

Sakuno estreitou os olhos ao ouvi-lo fazer aquilo com toda aquela carga de sarcasmo. Em silêncio, tirou o papel de sua bolsa e entregou para ele.

- O que é isso?

- O resultado da prova de especialização. Chegou na quarta. Fiz 97 pontos. Isso quer dizer que eu passei.

- Essa era a surpresa? – perguntou, tentando se acalmar.

- Não! A surpresa era que eu havia decidido recusar a vaga! Não queria passar o resto da gravidez longe de você, queria que o nosso filho tivesse você por perto!

Ele abaixou a cabeça e amassou o papel entre as mãos:

- Por que você vive falando como se essa criança fosse tão importante assim para mim?

A garota olhou para ele, chocada com o que havia acabado de escutar, mas sem perceber, ele continuou a falar, irritado:

- Ninguém me perguntou se eu queria ter um filho, ninguém me perguntou se queria ver a minha vida virando de cabeça pra baixo, ter que comprar roupas, ir a consultas, ver você passando mal todo o dia! Se você quer ficar, o faça por querer ficar comigo, mas não pense que quero ficar perto dessa criança, pois eu não me lembro de algum dia sequer dizer que queria tê-la!

Depois daquele desabafo, Ryoma olhou para ela, com a respiração alterada. A garota estava de cabeça baixa, encostada na cômoda com uma das mãos sobre a barriga. Respirando fundo, passou o zíper na mala e a colocou no chão, puxando-a. Ela parou em sua frente, as lagrimas caindo pelo seu rosto e olhou em seus olhos, seriamente.

- Mas, essa criança também é sua.

Foi tudo o que disse, antes de sair do quarto. Echizen ficou parado, remoendo o que ela acabara de falar, mas assim que a viu alcançando a porta, correu em sua direção e segurou seu pulso, com a cabeça baixa, deixando os cabelos molhados cobrirem seus olhos:

- Sakuno, por favor, não vá. Vamos conversar e acertar isso...

- Não, Ryoma. Eu tentei. Tive paciência com você, tentei entendê-lo e até me acostumei com suas monossílabas. Mas se esse bebê não é nada além de algo indesejado para você, não quero ficar aqui. – respondeu, calmamente, livrando-se da mão dele, antes de sair do apartamento, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ele ficou ali parado, sem saber o que fazer, até que sentiu suas pernas tremerem de dor, forçando-o a sentar no chão, de cabeça baixa, enquanto a água da chuva continuava a pingar de seus cabelos e de sua calça, fazendo outra poça surgir ao seu redor. E ele permaneceu ali, durante horas, envolto em um profundo silencio, que somente era cortado a cada vez que um trovão era lançado sob a cidade.


	6. Capitulo VI

**CAPITULO VI**

Ao meio dia, a lanchonete estava lotada, mas mesmo assim,Ryoma e Momoshiro haviam conseguido uma mesa, para almoçarem juntos.O treinador já estava terminando sua terceira porção de batata frita, estranhando o comportamento mais reservado que o usual do amigo e tentou puxar assunto:

- Então, Echizen, quando você vai voltar a trabalhar?

- Só depois que tirar os pontos. Acho que mais uns três dias. – disse, pegando um hambúrguer com a mão livre, já que a outra se encontrava com a palma toda enfaixada.

- Me diz uma coisa, por que você estava tentando fazer sushis? Se eu tivesse a sua total falta de habilidade na cozinha, não ia nem tentar fazer um ovo!

- Estava com fome. – respondeu, ainda desinteressado, tomando um gole do suco.

- E por que você não pediu nada de um restaurante? Acho que é uma opção bem melhor do que tentar perder os dedos.

- Estou há duas semanas comendo comida de restaurante. Já decorei todos os temperos. Queria algo diferente.

- Ué, a Sakuno está estudando para outra prova? Ou será que ela resolveu parar de mima-lo e deixá-lo se virar sozinho? – perguntou, com um sorriso.

- A Sakuno foi embora. Não mora mais comigo.

- O que?! A Sakuno foi embora?!

- Momo... fala baixo! – disse, aborrecido, ao ver que o tom elevado do amigo fez com que vários olhares fossem dirigidos a mesa dos dois.

- Tá, desculpe, desculpe... mas... quando foi isso? E por que?

- Me atrasei para nosso jantar de aniversario. Quando cheguei em casa, tivemos uma discussão, falei o que achava do bebê e ela foi embora.

- E vocês não conversaram desde então?!

- Não.

- E isso faz duas semanas?!

- Hm.

- Como é que você pode estar calmo desse jeito, Ryoma! Você tem que ir falar com ela, tentar fazer as pazes! Ela está esperando um filho seu!

- Não. – o rapaz levantou o rosto e olhou seriamente para o amigo. – Ela quis ir embora, tudo o que ela pensa agora é nessa criança. Ela até mesmo havia decidido não ir para a especialização, mas nunca havia dito que ficaria somente por minha causa. Nunca havíamos brigado antes desse bebê aparecer.

- Mas o que você queria que ela fizesse?! Que escutasse o que você disse e apenas sorrisse como se nada tivesse acontecido?

- Na verdade, queria que essa gravidez nunca tivesse acontecido. – respondeu, friamente.

- Ai ai, Echizen... – o rapaz coçou a cabeça, preocupado. – Você está fazendo uma besteira e das grandes! Você e a Sakuno estão juntos a anos, você realmente quer deixar que tudo termine assim?! Não está sentindo a falta dela?!

- O que você quer que eu faça? Ela sabe onde moro, onde trabalho e meus telefones de contato e também não deu nenhuma noticia. Está claro que não quer mais nada comigo.

- Como você é teimoso... – ele suspirou fundo. – Tenho certeza de que ainda vai se arrepender de não ir atrás dela. – falou, comendo o resto das batatas.

- Não vou não. – terminando o suco, ele levantou-se e ajeitou o boné, colocando algumas notas na mesa.

- Já está indo?

- Já. Estou aproveitando esses dias livres para arrumar o apartamento. Nunca pensei que aquele lugar fosse tão grande. E também preciso arrumar as coisas para o jantar.

- Cuidado! A Sakuno não vai querer você de volta se você estiver maneta! – ele provocou o amigo, que apenas lhe devolveu uma expressão extremamente aborrecida, antes de sair.

Sete e trinta e cinco da noite. Depois de vinte quatro horas em um plantão estafante, Oishi finalmente conseguiu voltar para casa. Assim que fechou a porta, colocou a pasta sobre uma pequena mesa na sala, antes de ir até um grande aquário em um móvel na parede:

- Boa noite, como passaram o dia? – perguntou, com um sorriso, observando vários peixinhos coloridos nadarem alegremente, enquanto ele colocava um pouco de ração na água. – Amanhã vamos trocar essa água e colocar umas algas novas, está bem?

Depois de algum tempo, saiu andando pelo apartamento, enquanto tirava a gravata. Passando pela cozinha, viu varias panelas sobre o fogão apagado e a mesa bem arrumada, indicando que o namorado estava em casa.

– Eiji, cheguei! O que você fez para o jantar, o cheiro está delic... Eiji, o que é isso?! – perguntou, surpreso, parando na entrada do quarto, ao vê-lo com uma almofada embaixo da blusa do pijama que usava.

- Isso o que? – perguntou, olhando-se vaidosamente no espelho.

- Por acaso esse é o fruto de um caso seu com o sofá? – Oishi sorriu, sentando-se na cama.

- Nyaaa... não é nada disso! – ele tirou a almofada e a jogou sobre o rapaz,que a agarrou entre as mãos, antes de sentar-se ao seu lado. - Só queria ter uma idéia de como é estar esperando um bebê.

- E posso perguntar o por que da curiosidade?

- Estava pensando na Bonequinha. Ela está com algo maravilhoso acontecendo dentro dela. E... eu gostaria de poder lhe dar um Ochibi também. - disse, olhando para o namorado com uma feição triste.

- Eiji... – gentilmente, o rapaz acariciou seu rosto e sorriu. – Eu adoraria ter um filho com você, de verdade. Mas, infelizmente, até agora, isso é meio impossível.

- Você não fica triste com isso?

- Não muito. Eu tenho você. Então, isso é o bastante para me fazer dormir e acordar feliz todos os dias.

- Oishiiii! – com um grande sorriso, o abraçou apertado, apoiando o rosto em seu peito. – Mas, podemos continuar tentando, não é?

- Claro. Quantas vezes você quiser. - Shuichirou o colocou em seu colo e lhe deu um beijo na testa. – E, falando na Sakuno... ela foi se consultar hoje.

- Sério?! Como ela e o Ochibizinho estão?

- Muito bem. Acho que a barriga irá aparecer mais cedo que o esperado, já que ela é magrinha. Mas, estou preocupado com uma coisa...

- O que?

- Ela e o Ryoma se separaram.

- O que?! – ele pulou da cama, ficando em sua frente. – Como assim, se separaram, o que aconteceu?!

- Parece que... ele disse com todas as letras que não queria a criança. A Sakuno saiu de casa e está morando com a avó agora. Mesmo que ela tentasse disfarçar, está claro o quanto ela está extremamente magoada com a situação. E isso não é nada bom nem para ela, nem para o bebê.

- Ah, eu vou matar o Ochibi! Como ele teve coragem de fazer isso?! Eu vou até a casa dele, dizer umas belas verdades! – raivosamente, ele se virou e ia alcançando a porta do quarto, quando Oishi o deteve, segurando-o pela cintura.

- Calma, Eiji, você não pode sair assim!

- Claro que posso! Você acha que foi certo o que ele fez?! Eu vou dar umas palmadas naquele menino! – respondeu, irritado, debatendo-se.

- Eiji, eu sei o que ele fez não foi certo, mas isso não é motivo para você ir até a casa dele, só de pijamas!

- Ah, é... – enquanto Oishi o colocava no chão, olhou para a roupa que vestia, surpreso. – Mas não seja por isso, eu troco de roupa, rapidinho! Ele vai se arrepender por ter feito a Bonequinha ficar triste!

- Tenho certeza de que a Sakuno, irá apreciar muito mais se você for conversar com ela, ou levá-la para sair e se distrair, do que criar confusão com o Ryoma. Por favor... – pediu, gentilmente, acariciando seu cabelo.

- Hmmm... está bem... Amanhã vou ligar para a Bonequinha e combinar um horário para começarmos a fazer o projeto de decoração do quarto do neném. – respondeu, após fitá-lo por vários segundos, seriamente. – E também não vou à casa do Ryoma, mas só porque você pediu!

- Muito obrigado, Eiji. – agradeceu, com um olhar carinhoso.

- Mas você vai ter que me recompensar... – com um sorriso maroto, o ruivo empurrou o namorado na cama e sentou-se em suas pernas.

- Eu estou imundo. Preciso tomar um bom banho antes de qualquer coisa.

- Eu ajudo você... – respondeu, movendo-se em direção ao seu quadril.

- Mas se você for me ajudar, vamos ficar lá por muito tempo e o jantar irá esfriar. – disse, sorrindo, enquanto passava as mãos nas costas de Kikumaru.

- Mas, não irá fugir... – antes que Oishi pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Eiji fez com que a conversa encerrasse, com um caloroso beijo, enquanto habilmente desabotoava a camisa do namorado.

Duas e meia da manhã. Sakuno acordou sentindo o estomago doer de fome. Lentamente, sentou-se na cama e acariciou gentilmente sua barriga:

- Depois daquele prato enorme de yakisoba de camarão, você ainda não está satisfeito? Vai fazer a mamãe engordar desse jeito... – falou, com um sorriso, antes de levantar-se, cruzar o corredor e descer as escadas, indo para a cozinha e depois de alguns minutos, estava sentada à mesa, comendo um sanduíche e um belo copo de achocolatado.

Olhando pela janela, viu o céu escuro, sem nuvens e repleto de estrelas e sem perceber, começou a lembrar o quanto aquela madrugada era diferente da noite tempestuosa em que havia retornado. Ainda podia lembrar da feição surpresa da avó ao vê-la na porta, extremamente nervosa, chorando e completamente ensopada. Depois de contar tudo o que havia ocorrido entre os dois, Sumire apenas a abraçou e disse que tudo ficaria bem. Graças a suas palavras gentis e seu apoio, Sakuno pôde encontrar forças para levantar no dia seguinte. Nunca poderia retribuir o que a avó havia feito por ela e por seu futuro bisneto.

Ela foi até a pia, lavando a louça e depois, subiu para o quarto, escovou os dentes e voltou a se deitar. Como o tempo havia voado. Já havia se passado duas semanas e durante todos aqueles dias, Ryoma não havia feito nenhum contato. O senhor e a senhora Echizen ligavam freqüentemente querendo noticias dela e do neto, mas não tocavam muito no nome do rapaz, a não ser Nanjirouh que sempre xingava o filho de idiota, deixando claro o quanto condenava sua atitude, assim como sua avó e Tomoko que sempre diziam que a separação foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu para ela, que não precisava dele e deveria esquecê-lo.

Passando a mão no ventre, perguntou-se pela milésima vez, como iria conseguir esquecê-lo, com uma parte dele crescendo dentro de si? Mesmo que Sumire e Osakada tentassem distrai-la, levando-a para fazer compras e conversando inúmeros assuntos relacionados ao bebê, ela não podia evitar que uma profunda magóa se apoderasse do seu coração, afinal, nunca poderia compartilhar aquelas coisas com Ryoma, pois ele somente via aquela criança como algo indesejado.

Virando-se, ela abraçou o travesseiro e por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu impedir uma singela lagrima rolasse pelo seu rosto, após sussurrar o nome do rapaz, tristemente.

Três da manhã. Novamente, ele apoiou o pé na parede da varanda e balançou-se fortemente na rede, aborrecido. Havia passado o dia todo limpando e arrumando o apartamento. Nunca havia imaginado que havia tantos tipos de produtos de limpeza e que água sanitária doía tanto quando caia em um corte, o que o fez gritar de dor por uns bons minutos, mas apesar de estar extremamente cansado, ainda não conseguia dormir. Talvez tenha sido talvez o frango tostado,que teve que encarar como jantar, já que havia colocado o forno na potencia errada. Mesmo com os convites diários da mãe para comer na casa dos pais, somente a lembrança dos gritos de Nanjirouh o faziam recusá-los, pelo menos até quando fosse extremamente necessário. Mas, o que realmente estava o inquietando era aquela pequena bola de tênis em sua mão, com o seu rosto desenhado nela com hidrocor, que encontrou ao limpar uma das gavetas que Sakuno usava, na cômoda do quarto. Ryoma não pôde deixar de sorrir ao lembrar-se o quanto foi divertido fazer os jogadores do Ginga se arrependerem por tê-la feito procurar entre dezenas de bolas de tênis, enquanto escondiam a sua. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ela ainda mantinha aquele singelo símbolo de afeição pelo rapaz e ao pensar nisso, seu breve sorriso se esvaiu.

Olhando para o interior do apartamento, viu os vasos, antes cheios de flores coloridas que ela sempre mantinha frescas e bonitas, vazios. Nos primeiros dias sozinho, sua mente o enganou, fazendo-o anunciar sua chegada e se sentiu um idiota, assim que lembrou-se que agora, a casa estava vazia. Ainda que conseguisse sentir seu perfume, sabia que não teria mais sua feição doce e sorridente a lhe dar boas vindas e lhe aliviar as tensões e aborrecimentos de um duro dia de trabalho. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia entender por que, mesmo depois de tantos dias, sua cama ainda parecia tão grande e fria, o que o fazia evitar ao máximo o quarto que a apenas uma semana atrás, havia sido dos dois. Mas, naquela noite tão gelada, mesmo enrolado com o ededron, ele percebeu que seria impossível dormir na varanda e mesmo a contra gosto, levantou-se e seguiu em direção ao quarto. Não podia ser dar ao luxo de ficar doente naquelas condições. Somente o corte na mão já estava sendo aborrecimento o bastante.

- _Mada mada, dane_... – disse a si mesmo, chateado, antes de deitar-se na cama e cobrir-se com o ededron, forçando-se a dormir, mesmo sem um pingo de sono, apenas para abafar aqueles sentimentos tumultuados que teimavam em aflorar no seu peito.

* * *

Sexta feira. A primeira semana de aulas havia acabado de terminar. Os alunos do ultimo ano estavam na ala dos armários, atarefados, arrumando seus pertences e deixando a escola, aos poucos. Sakuno havia acabado de voltar da biblioteca, quando avistou o rapaz alto e esguio, no final do corredor. Com um sorriso, ela apressou o passo querendo alcança-lo, até que parou perto da escada, ao vê-lo na frente de uma garota da outra turma:

- Desculpe. Mas não posso aceitar. – disse, seriamente.

- Você... já gosta de alguém? – perguntou, timidamente.

- Não. – assim que ele tirou um pequeno envelope cor de rosa de um dos bolsos do uniforme, Sakuno soube que aquela era uma carta de confissão e seu sorriso esvaiu-se. – Aqui está.

- Bom... não há muito o que fazer nessa situação. – a garota pegou o envelope entre as mãos e abaixou o rosto. – Mas, obrigada por ter lido. E por não ter zombado dos meus sentimentos. Você realmente é uma pessoa gentil, Echizen.

- Hm. Até mais. – foi tudo o que disse, antes de virar as costas e deixa-la. Assim que ele sumiu no corredor, a garota virou-se e foi para a direção oposta e Sakuno pode ver que ela enxugava o rosto, com uma das mãos.

Abraçando os livros, apertado, ela foi até a área dos armários dos alunos e encontrou Ryoma guardando suas coisas. Timidamente aproximou-se dele:

- Já está indo para casa?

- Hm – respondeu, fechando a porta de madeira, antes de sentar-se e trocar os sapatos.

- Posso lhe acompanhar?

- Todos os dias você me pergunta isso...

- Eu sei, mas... não quero lhe incomodar.

- Vamos, então. – ele colocou uma das alças da mochila nas costas, andando em direção à saída, enquanto a garota, apressadamente, se arrumava para alcança-lo.

- Ah, fala sério! O Ryoma recebeu mais uma daquelas cartas?! Quem foi dessa vez? – Tomoko perguntou, mal-humorada, enquanto enrolava o fio do telefone em um dos dedos.

- Uma menina da sala ao lado. Alta, loira, olhos azuis. Era bonita.

- E você não perguntou nada para ele, Sakuno?

- Não. Ele não gosta de falar no assunto. E ele não sabia que eu estava olhando, não quero parecer intrometida.

- Ai, Sakuno, só você mesmo... a anos é apaixonada pelo Ryoma, até desisti dele por você e além de não falar nada, ainda fica vendo as outras se declararem em silêncio! Desse jeito, ele vai acabar aceitando uma dessas garotas e você vai ficar chupando o dedo!

- Ah, não é bem assim, Tomoko, você não desistiu dele por mim, você começou a namorar no ano passado e se bem lembro, estava completamente apaixonada. – disse, com um tom de brincadeira.

- Ah, aquilo não foi nada. Só durou três meses! Eu bem que podia ter corrido atrás do Echizen, mas resolvi lhe dar uma chance! Mas você só tem mais esse ano! Se não se declarar pelo menos até as férias de verão, não terá mais oportunidade!

- É, eu sei, eu sei... mas, eu acho isso tão difícil! – choramingou, rolando em sua cama. – Nem consigo olhá-lo nos olhos sem ficar vermelha. Ele é tão bonito... e... eu não conseguiria sequer ficar perto dele, se ele me dissesse não, como fez com as outras.

- Você só vai saber se tentar, não é? Não fique se martirizando antes das coisas acontecerem! Vá até lá, diga o que sente! Na pior das hipóteses, ele vai sair perdendo uma garota maravilhosa!

- Obrigada, Tomoko... – disse, gentilmente.

- Bom, tenho que ir. Tenho que ajudar meus irmãos com o dever de casa. Vejo você amanhã. E vai pensando no que eu disse!

- Está bem. Boa noite.

- Boa noite!

Sakuno colocou o fone no gancho e rolou na cama mais uma vez, afundando o rosto no travesseiro. Tomoko tinha razão. Desde que conhecera Ryoma estava adiando a vontade de contar a ele sobre seus sentimentos e os dias que passavam apenas faziam com que sua paixão platônica se tornasse ainda mais complicada. Mas, como iria fazer com que Echizen olhasse para ela, pensasse que era especial? O que a diferenciava de todas as outras que já haviam recebido respostas negativas ao se declararem para o rapaz?

Sentando-se na cama, puxou um dos cadernos de dentro da mochila encostada perto da cama e pensativa, começou a olhar para a folha de papel em branco, até que conseguiu escrever algo. Assim que terminou, olhou para as palavras, achando-as extremamente bregas e sem graça e impaciente, arrancou a folha e a amassou. Não estava bom o bastante. Não para seu Ryoma. Mesmo que durasse a noite toda, ela iria conseguir escrever as palavras perfeitas para expressar seus sentimentos.

Echizen bocejou pela segunda vez, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Fazia quinze minutos que estava sentado na grama, encostado em uma das arvores do jardim dos fundos da escola. Colocando a mão em um dos bolsos da farda, retirou um pequeno papel azul claro e releu o que estava escrito: _Por favor, me encontre no jardim dos fundos no final da aula. _Chateado, olhou para a assinatura da amiga, perguntando-se o que poderia ser tão importante que não poderia ser dito em uma das trezentas vezes em que eles se viam por dia. Demorou mais alguns minutos, até que pudesse vê-la aproximando-se, timidamente, segurando sua pasta em uma das mãos e com a outra, mexia nas mechas de cabelo vermelho que teimavam em ficar na frente de seu rosto, por causa do vento que soprava.

- Desculpe o atraso. – pediu, ficando em sua frente.

- Hm. – ele levantou-se, colocando a mochila nas costas. - Então, o que aconteceu?

- É que... eu... .precisava conversar algo com você... – respondeu, olhando para o chão.

- Vai demorar muito? Queria ir cedo para casa hoje... – ele coçou a cabeça, sem a menor preocupação no possível assunto.

- Ryoma... nós nos conhecemos a muito tempo, não é?

- Hm.

- E agora... nós já estamos no começo do ultimo ano. Provavelmente nossas vidas irão mudar muito depois da formatura.

- É verdade. Não teremos que usar essa farda desconfortável todo dia. – disse, puxando o colarinho da roupa.

- É... – ela sorriu timidamente, diante do seu comentário. Ainda não sabia de onde havia tirado as forças para estar ali, diante dele, tendo aquela conversa. Ainda se sentia extremamente idiota por ter ficado até as quatro da manhã acordada e tudo o que havia conseguido escrever foram aquelas palavras simplórias, mas mesmo que fosse rejeitada sentia-se extremamente feliz somente pelo fato dele ter atendido ao seu convite. – Mas, também... talvez não iremos mais nos ver tanto quanto antes.

- É, talvez... mas meu pai e sua avó são amigos, então, acho que vamos continuar a nos ver em casa, de vez em quando.

- Mas... eu não quero isso. Não quero ver você só de vez em quando. Não quero que você se distancie. E também, não quero me distanciar de você. – essas palavras foram ditas tristemente.

- O você está querendo dizer? Você passou o dia todo tão esquisita...

- Desculpe. – levantando o rosto, olhou seriamente para ele. – Mas.. eu... estou dizendo dizer que...eu... eu...

- Você o que? – perguntou, impaciente.

- Eu.. eu... eu gosto de você!

Antes que o rapaz pudesse reagir à frase dita a plenos pulmões, foi imprensado contra o tronco da arvore, sentindo o corpo de Sakuno pressionado contra o seu, enquanto seus lábios tocavam sua boca de maneira exigente, fazendo-o permanecer totalmente imóvel. Por vários segundos, que mais pareciam uma eternidade, Ryoma ficou ali, estático, observando-a. Sempre havia visto que beijos são dados com os olhos fechados, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia fazê-lo. Estava completamente surpreso com aquela ação totalmente inusitada e inebriado pelo perfume doce e suave que exalava de sua pele. Ele sentiu seu coração parar e seu rosto arder em brasa. Nem em um milhão de anos poderia sequer imaginar que aquele encontro seria o cenário do seu primeiro beijo.

Lentamente, Sakuno afastou-se dele e respirou fundo. Dando alguns passos para trás, ela abaixou o rosto corado e nervosamente segurou o tecido da farda, com as mãos.

- Ryoma... eu... me desculpe... não sei o que deu em mim.

- Hm. Não foi nada. – nunca uma resposta tão curta havia sido tão difícil de ser dita.

- Então... o que você acha?

- Do que? – perguntou, ainda com os pensamentos embaralhados.

- De passarmos mais tempo juntos... – timidamente, levantou o rosto e o fitou. – De sermos namorados.

- Hm.

- Verdade?! – extremamente alegre com aquela resposta, finalmente o rubor de seu rosto esvaiu-se.

- Hm.

- Então... será que podíamos combinar para sairmos este fim de semana? Ir ao cinema, lanchar talvez.

- Pode ser.

- Então, ligo para você amanha para combinarmos um horário.

- Hm.

- Ryoma...

- O que?

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu, docemente, olhando em seus olhos e antes que ele pudesse colocar os pensamentos em ordem para responder algo mais substancial, ela virou-se rapidamente e distanciou-se dele, enquanto ele ainda permanecia surpreso.

Chegando em casa, tirou os sapatos e após subir as escadas, jogou-se em sua cama, olhando para o teto. Por todo o caminho de volta, a única coisa que conseguia se lembrar era o momento vivido posteriormente. Oras, aquilo foi apenas um beijo! Ele já tinha 16 anos, já estava na hora, era algo mais do que natural! Então, porque não conseguia esquecer a maciez do corpo dela encostado no seu e do calor dos seus lábios sobre os dele?

Mas... que estória de namoro foi aquela? Ele iria mesmo fazer parte daquela coisa grudenta e sentimentaloide que via pela escola? Não, claro que não! No máximo seriam algumas saídas para cinema, lanchar talvez. Apenas iriam se ver com mais freqüência do que antes. Desde que seus amigos do clube de tennis haviam ido para a faculdade, apesar de preferir morrer do que admitir, sentia-se sozinho. Sakuno era a única pessoa com quem ele conseguia manter uma conversa por mais de quinze minutos sem sentir-se extremamente entediado. Ele sempre pode ser ele mesmo ao lado dela. Sakuno era uma garota doce, gentil, incapaz de magoar alguém. E era bonita. Muito bonita por sinal. Já havia testemunhado varias vezes em que os outros alunos quase quebravam os pescoços para observa-la. É, talvez aquela estória de namoro não fosse algo tão ruim afinal.

Depois do ultimo horário da sexta feira, Sakuno era uma das poucas alunas que ainda permanecia na área dos armários, arrumando alguns livros, quando Tomoko aproximou-se, sorridente:

- Ei, Sakuno, que tal irmos ao shopping fazermos umas compras no sábado? Soube que essa semana começou uma promoção de jeans naquela loja caríssima que sempre ficamos babando na vitrine!

- Ah, Tomoko, obrigada pelo convite, mas o Ryoma e eu iremos ao cinema. – respondeu, fechado a pequena porta. – Talvez durante a semana, possamos ir até lá.

- Ah, Sakuno, cinema de novo? Que chato! Todo final de semana você e o Ryoma vão para o cinema! Que raios de namoro é esse?! Já estão juntos a um mês e não fazem nenhum programa diferente! E também, não vi nenhuma mudança no comportamento de vocês! Não andam de mãos dadas, não se abraçam e pelo que eu sei, vocês só se beijaram uma vez e foi no dia em que você se declarou!

- Eu sei, mas... o Ryoma sempre foi muito reservado. E não quero fazer nada que o deixe pensando mal de mim. Garotos não gostam de meninas oferecidas. – respondeu, timidamente.

- Mas você é a namorada dele, Sakuno! Não vai ser sem-vergonhice, vai ser normal! – a garota respirou fundo, coçando a bochecha. – Ah, não há muito o que fazer. Só não sabia que namorar com o Echizen podia ser algo tão chato! Bom, se o seu "grande" encontro de sábado furar, me dê uma ligada. Tenho certeza que os jeans serão muito mais divertidos!

- Tudo bem, Tomoko, obrigada pelo convite. – ela sorriu, antes que a amiga se despedisse e deixasse o prédio da escola.

Pegando alguns livros, começou a revisar algumas folhas de papel entre eles, até ser interrompida por um belo garoto, alto, olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos escuros compridos, que se aproximou com um sorriso.

- Olá, Ryuzaki.

- Oi, Shizuka. Se preparando para ir para casa?

- Sim. Estava no meu armário e não consegui não escutar a conversa. Então, o Echizen não está sendo o namorado que você esperava?

- Ahnn... não é bem isso... – além da vergonha pelo assunto, ela intimidou-se pela aproximação do rapaz.

- Bom, só queria lembra-la que minha proposta ainda está de pé. – Shizuka ficou em sua frente e colocou um dos braços ao seu lado, apoiando-se nos armários. – Garanto que posso ser um namorado bem melhor do que o atual.

- Shizuka.. me desculpe, mas... ainda acho que não combinamos muito. – respondeu, educadamente, apesar da repudia que sentia pelo costumeiro e conhecido comportamento galinha do rapaz.

- Ah, eu sei que você pode mudar de idéia... – sussurrou, ao segurar o pulso dela com uma das mãos, fazendo-a ficar parada.

- Por favor, me solte. Estou atrasada. – Sakuno tentou distanciar-se dele, mas apenas fez com que a mão dele se tornasse ainda mais apertada em seu pulso.

- Ah, quê é isso? Estamos sozinhos aqui, ninguém vai saber. E não acho que alguém irá culpa-la por trocar o Echizen por alguém como eu. – ele sorriu, maliciosamente, enquanto aproximava seu rosto ainda mais do dela.

- Shizuka, por favor, me solte, você está me machucando!

- Eu vou poder lhe dar todo o carinho que você merece... – fechando os olhos, o rapaz aproximou-se do rosto da menina, que já estava com o olhar marejado.

- Shizuka, me solta! Eu sou a namorada do Ryoma! – ela gritou, sentindo uma lagrima rolar pelo seu rosto, mas antes que aquele beijo fosse roubado, uma voz familiar chamando o nome dela, fez com que o rapaz a soltasse. Quando os dois viraram seu olhar, Echizen estava parado, observando-os.

- Você é surdo, Aizawa? A Sakuno disse para você soltá-la. – disse, seriamente.

- Ryoma! – aproveitando a surpresa do rapaz, ela se soltou e correu até o namorado, com um sorriso, mas o olhar dele não se desviou de Shizuka.

- O que você estava fazendo?

- Nada de mais... – ele balançou os braços, zombeteiro. – Apenas algo que um bom namorado faz. Coisa que você não é.

Ryoma deu alguns passos para frente, aproximando-se do colega. Sakuno estava assustada. Nunca havia visto a feição dele tão endurecida. Rapidamente, abraçou o braço dele, apertado.

- Ryoma, vamos embora, por favor... não aconteceu nada.

- É, verdade, Echizen. Você não precisa se preocupar. – ele sorriu de maneira provocadora. – Pelo menos, não por agora.

Lentamente, livrou seu braço do dela e ignorando o pedido da namorada, ele aproximou-se mais ainda até estar frente à frente com o rapaz. Analisando-o de cima a baixo, sorriu, cinicamente:

- Você ainda não entendeu, Aizawa? Há um abismo de diferença entre nós.

- O que você quer dizer? – Echizen havia crescido admiravelmente nos últimos anos. Certamente, seus 1.80 era algo intimidador, somado com aquele estranho brilho em seus olhos claros, o que fez com que toda a audácia do rapaz se esvaísse por completo, ao vê-lo tão próximo de si.

- Mesmo que você a beijasse, seria em mim que ela estaria pensando. _Mada mada dane_. – disse, calma e pausadamente, o que o fez parecer ainda mais perigoso. – Para o seu próprio bem... – ele apoiou os dois braços na parede, prendendo o rapaz. – ...fique longe do que é meu. – após lançar um olhar de total desprezo para Shizuka, ele virou-se e foi até um dos bancos, pegando sua mochila.

- Sakuno.

- Si... sim?

- Vamos. – disse, calmamente, andando em direção à saída.

Ryoma andava de cabeça baixa, a franja cobrindo parte de seu rosto, o que tornava ainda mais difícil para que a garota, que o seguia por alguns passos de distancia, tentasse entender o que estava passando pela cabeça dele. Após respirar fundo, ela continuou a segui-lo, alguns passos atrás, até que eles se aproximaram de uma pequena praça e ele se sentou em um banco que rodeava o tronco de uma grande arvore. Ela sentou-se ao seu lado, de forma comportada, enquanto ele permanecia com sua expressão imutável.

- Por que você não me contou que o Aizawa estava interessado em você? – perguntou, com um tom de voz baixa, depois de longos minutos de silêncio.

- Há uma semana atrás eu conversei com ele e pensei que estava tudo resolvido. Não tinha idéia de que... ele iria fazer aquilo. – ela respondeu, tristemente, realmente envergonhada.

- Hm.

- Me desculpe...

- Hm? – ele finalmente levantou o rosto ao escutar a sua voz embaçada e ver pequenas lágrimas brotando em seus olhos.

- Me desculpe. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse, de verdade... fiquei com tanto medo...

- Medo? De que?

- Dele conseguir me beijar! De não conseguir fazer nada para impedi-lo! E quando vi você daquele jeito, com aquele olhar, tive certeza de que você me odiaria se algo tivesse acontecido! Tive tanto medo que você me odiasse, que deixássemos de ser namorados, porque você sempre foi a única pessoa que eu quis beijar! – ela desabafou, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por suas mãos, que cobriam o seu rosto.

Demorou algum tempo até que, lentamente, Ryoma atraísse sua atenção, colocando uma de suas mãos em seu rosto, carinhosamente. Sakuno o fitou e pela primeira vez, viu um olhar extremamente gentil.

- Eu não odeio você.

- Ryoma...

- Não chore. – disse, sussurrando, acariciar seu rosto mais uma vez e beija-la, aproveitando cada centímetro de sua boca, fazendo-a sentir o toque macio de sua língua, timidamente. Com aqueles gestos, aos poucos Sakuno foi esquecendo sua tristeza e entregando-se. Vários minutos se passaram, fazendo com que aquele carinho parecesse quase eterno e quando eles se distanciaram, ela teve certeza de que, realmente, tudo estaria e ficaria bem entre eles.

Depois daquele incidente, o relacionamento dos dois começou a encontrar seu ritmo próprio e assim, entre o termino da vida colegial, a formatura e a entrada para a faculdade, dois anos se passaram rapidamente, na vida do jovem casal.

Ryoma havia feito vestibular para o curso de Letras. Nas suas próprias palavras, não queria estudar por mais anos do que o necessário e de matérias entediantes somente os anos de colégio já estavam bons o bastante. Aproveitando seu dom para línguas estrangeiras, aquele parecia o curso ideal. Sakuno por sua vez, escolheu Pedagogia, por sempre ter sido fascinada com a profissão de magistério e nunca sequer se preocupou com os anos do curso ou o quão dificies poderiam ser suas matérias, tendo se esforçado ao máximo desde as primeiras semanas e conseguindo um lugar de destaque entre os melhores da turma. Mas, por coincidência, o seu curso tinha a mesma carga horária que a de seu namorado, então, mais uma vez, eles iriam se formar juntos.

E mais uma vez, na faculdade, Echizen ingressou no clube de tennis, conseguindo, obviamente, superar-se em relação aos anos de Seigaku. No entanto, dessa vez, não estava tão interessado em campeonatos e troféus. Apesar de ainda apreciar o gosto da vitória e o prazer de derrotar os adversários, simplesmente não sentia mais o coração arder, toda vez que entrava nas quadras, ou quando o juiz anunciava mais uma de suas vitórias arrasadoras. Somente ele sabia, mas aquela chama em relação ao tennis estava se abrandando em seu ser e o verdadeiro motivo por trás de todo o treinamento árduo, de todas as dezenas de partidas, ainda não havia sido alcançado, apesar de seus esforços. E, também, somente ele sabia que teria que tentar mais, antes que se passasse ainda mais tempo do que deveria ser necessário para derrotar o maior de seus adversários: seu pai. Desde que fora forçado no ultimo ano a parar os esportes para estudar para o vestibular, Ryoma concentrou todos os seus esforços assim que foi aprovado, querendo recuperar o tempo perdido. Muitas foram as vezes em que, após aceitar a provocação de Nanjirouh para uma partida, ao perder, esperava que todos adormecessem e no meio da madrugada, começava a treinar, visando melhorar ainda mais suas habilidades, mas a cada derrota, ele sentia como se todos os seus esforços até aquele momento haviam sido completamente em vão e retomava os treinos, arduamente.

Apesar do seu silêncio em relação ao assunto, Sakuno sempre sabia quando aqueles treinos ocorriam, a cada vez que acariciava as mãos do namorado e encontrava novos e doloridos calos entre seus dedos. Ela sabia que não podia interferir no assunto, pois tinha conhecimento do quanto o fato de nunca ter vencido o pai o incomodava, então, tudo o que podia fazer era apóia-lo, com olhares e gestos carinhosos, após cada derrota.

Mas, ninguém podia prever que todo aquele esforço teria que ser pausado, por causa de um belo resfriado conseguido em uma tarde chuvosa. Além da bronca que levou da mãe, por não ter usado o carro, que havia sido dado de presente quando entrou na faculdade, desde a quinta-feira estava sentindo uma dor de cabeça latejante, acompanhada por febre, dor de garganta e um mal estar enjoado que teimava em não cessar, mesmo com os remédios. E o pior de tudo, estava sozinho em casa, pois seus pais haviam viajado desde para visitar velhos amigos e só voltariam na segunda, então, estava responsável pelos afazeres domésticos, algo que já lhe desagradava naturalmente, ainda mais se sentindo tão mal.

No domingo à noite, após colocar o jantar para Karupin, arrastou-se pelas escadas até seu quarto e jogou-se na cama, apagando logo em seguida. Apesar do mal estar aquela foi a única hora que conseguiu dormir de maneira mais ou menos decente, até que o barulho insistente da campainha alcançou seus ouvidos, ao mesmo tempo em que o gato lambia sua mão. Mal humorado, levantou-se e ao olhar o relógio, deu-se conta de que já havia se passado três horas desde que havia desmaiado. Descendo as escadas, olhou pela janela e viu o quanto o tempo havia mudado. O que antes era uma chuva tímida, agora havia se transformado em uma tempestade, com trovões e relâmpagos e ventos que sopravam forte. Indo até a porta ele a abriu, com uma feição de desagrado, até que viu quem estava à sua frente:

- Sakuno!

- Olá... – a garota sorriu, completamente ensopada e tremendo de frio, segurando uma pequena sacola entre as mãos.

- Não fique aí parada, entre logo, antes que congele! – disse, puxando-a para dentro. – O que você estava fazendo debaixo dessa chuva?!

- Sua mãe me telefonou e pediu para eu vir dar uma olhada em você, já que não atendia ao telefone. Liguei varias vezes e você não respondeu, então, fiquei preocupada e resolvi vir. Mas aí, você também não atendeu a campainha...

- E você simplesmente ficou aí fora?! Por que não foi embora?!

- É, porque... – timidamente, ela retirou uma pequena tigela da sacola e mostrou a ele. – Preparei uma sopa para você. – disse, carinhosamente.

- Hm. Obrigado... – respondeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos, sem jeito. – Vem, vamos para meu quarto, você precisa tomar um banho.

- Banho?! – seu rosto enrubesceu imediatamente. – Não... não precisa...

- Você quer ficar doente?

- Não...

- Então, vamos. – ele virou-se e foi para a sala, subindo as escadas e indo para o quarto. A garota o seguiu, de cabeça baixa, totalmente sem jeito. Ao chegarem, ele abriu o armário e tirou uma toalha e uma blusa de um de seus pijamas, entregando-a a ela.

- Pra que a blusa?

- Não adianta você tomar um banho quente e ficar com a roupa molhada.

- Mas, Ryoma, não precisa se preocupar tanto, é serio, eu...

- Não seja teimosa. – ele colocou a mão sobre os cabelos dela e fez um breve carinho. – Vou lá embaixo, já volto.

- Está bem... – respondeu, antes de entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta.

Quando Ryoma retornou ao quarto, alguns minutos depois, trouxe uma xícara de chá para a namorada, que estava sentada na cama, usando a parte de cima do pijama, que obviamente ficou grande demais. O rapaz sentou-se ao seu lado e ofereceu a xícara:

- Obrigada. – disse, com um sorriso, que logo se transformou em uma feição preocupada, quando ele virou o rosto para o lado e começou a tossir, fortemente. Ela colocou a caneca sobre o criado-mudo e pôs a mão em sua testa. – Ryoma, você está queimando em febre!

- Hm. Mas, eu já tomei um remédio, deve passar daqui a pouco.

- Você tem que descansar! – ela levantou-se, dando-lhe espaço na cama. – Deite um pouco.

- Eu estava descansando, antes de você chegar. – respondeu, ainda sentado, fazendo-a abaixar a cabeça, tristemente.

- Desculpe...

- Hm?

- Eu vim sem avisar. Perturbei seu descanso e estou somente lhe dando trabalho. Me desculpe. Você deve estar cansado. Eu vou me trocar e ir para casa. – ela virou-se e ia andando em direção ao banheiro, quando sentiu a mão dele em seu pulso, segurando-a gentilmente.

- Será que já posso... provar a sopa que você fez? – pediu, timidamente, fazendo-a mostrar um grande sorriso.

- Claro! Eu vou lá embaixo pegar e já volto. – ela ajeitou o travesseiro e o fez cobrir-se com o ededron. – Fique aí quietinho.

Algum tempo depois, ela voltou segurando a tigela. Ao sentir o aroma da sopa de legumes, ele se deu conta do quanto estava faminto e já estava com a mão estendida para pegar o prato, quando ela sentou-se ao seu lado e alegremente lhe mostrou a colher cheia.

- Diga "Aaah".

- _Yada_. – respondeu, emburrado.

- Ah, Ryoma, por favor... deixa eu cuidar de você. – pediu, com um olhar carinhoso e ele não teve nenhuma outra opção além de obedecer, totalmente sem jeito.

- Está gostoso?

- Hm.

A sopa estava deliciosa. E depois da terceira colherada, ele não se sentia tão envergonhado de estar sendo mimado por ela. Na verdade, estava sendo bem agradável. Não sabia que havia sido o calor da comida ou o carinho que ela lhe oferecia, mas ele já começava a se sentir bem melhor do que antes. Bem o bastante para começar a observá-la. Ela estava sentada à sua frente, sobre suas pernas, que por causa da blusa, deixavam as coxas torneadas à mostra e a gola folgada e com os dois primeiros botões desabotoados, revelava uma parte dos seios. Apesar da tempestade de que haviam sido vitimas, os longos cabelos vermelhos continuavam sedosos como sempre, caindo graciosamente pelos seus ombros e emoldurando o belo rosto da jovem, que mostrava um sorriso, toda vez que o fazia tomar mais um pouco da sopa. Os pensamentos sobre o corpo dela o deixaram envergonhado, já que apesar dos dois anos de namoro, nunca houve um contato mais intimo entre os dois, além de beijos, abraços e outras manifestações singelas de carinho.

- Ryoma.. o seu rosto está vermelho. Será que a febre piorou? – perguntou, preocupada, fazendo-o sentir-se como uma criança que havia sido pega fazendo alguma travessura.

- Não... é que... a sopa ainda está meio quente. – respondeu, disfarçando, enquanto tentava desviar o olhar de seu corpo, mas assim que ela assoprou a colher, para esfriar a comida, os lábios entreabertos o hipnotizaram, fazendo com que a intenção de não pensar naqueles assuntos, fosse por água a baixo.

Mais algumas colheradas depois, a refeição havia acabado e ela levantou-se:

- Vou deixar a louça lá embaixo, já volto.

- Sakuno... - ele a fitou, timidamente.

- O que?

- Fique aqui.

Ela sorriu, diante daquele pedido tão suave. Colocando a louça em cima do criado mudo, ela voltou a sentar-se à sua frente e beijou sua testa, antes de acariciar seu cabelo:

- Você é muito manhoso quando está doente. – brincou, vendo o rosto dele corar um pouco, apesar de estar apreciando o carinho. – Ryoma?

- Hm?

- Eu estou... sendo uma boa namorada?

- Por que você está perguntando isso?

- Hmm.. não sei... acho que é bom termos essas conversas às vezes, não acha?

- Hm.. talvez.

- Então, estou sendo uma boa namorada? – perguntou, novamente, realmente preocupada com a resposta.

- Hm. – Ryoma lhe devolveu um leve sorriso.

- Verdade! Que bom! Fico feliz.

- E... eu? – ele a fitou seriamente, recebendo um carinho no rosto e olhar gentil.

- Você tem sido maravilhoso... eu não consigo imaginar ao lado de outra pessoa... pode soar meio bobo, mas... eu acho que.. a cada dia, me apaixono mais ainda por você.

Ele a fitou por alguns segundos, antes de inclinar o corpo para frente e beijá-la. Lentamente, enquanto o beijo tornava-se cada vez mais passional, ele ajeitou-se na cama, deitando-se ao lado de Sakuno, abraçando-a. Suas mãos começaram a acariciar as costas dela, de cima para abaixo, sobre o tecido macio da blusa. Apesar de estar apreciando aquele momento, Sakuno não pôde parar de pensar que, aquele beijo parecia bem diferente de todos os outros. Havia uma certa urgência que ela nunca sentira antes. Ele pressionava os lábios contra os dela, com força, aprofundando o beijo e até a mordiscou levemente. Ryuzaki, então, começou a lembrar da situação que se encontrava. Estava sozinha na casa do namorado, usando somente uma camiseta, sendo beijada daquela maneira, deitada na cama dele! O que sua avó iria pensar! Instintivamente, Ryoma alcançou a parte de dentro da blusa, acariciando seu estomago e quando sentiu os dedos dele serpenteando em direção aos seus seios ela sentiu o sangue congelar e soltou um gemido, afastando-se. Ela fitou o rapaz, a respiração claramente alterada por aquele contato intenso, tentando formular alguma coisa que pudesse explicar sua reação, mas foi inútil. Os olhos claros estreitaram-se ao fitá-la, sérios, semelhantes a de um felino que acabara de capturar sua presa, brilhando na penumbra do quarto, iluminado apenas pela luz fraca que vinha do corredor e dos relâmpagos que caiam de vez em quando. Ela sentiu-se extremamente seduzida por aquela olhar e involuntariamente, passou a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto dele, contornando sua face.

Movimentando-se na cama, ele ficou apoiado nos joelhos, observando-a. Ryoma perdeu-se na profundidade dos olhos de rubi e eles trocaram dezenas de palavras de carinho, confiança, permissão e, sobretudo, desejo, naquele único olhar. A luz de um novo relâmpago iluminou o quarto novamente e ele pode ver o rubor em seu rosto, sentindo-se ainda mais atraído e para sua surpresa, mesmo que timidamente, ela colocou as mãos dele sobre os botões da blusa que vestia. Pouco a pouco, Echizen desabotoou as casas, expondo novos e atraentes fragmentos da pele alva, observando seu tórax subir e descer, como se o coração fosse saltar do peito a qualquer momento. Gentilmente, ele retirou o tecido e o colocou de lado sobre o colchão. Deitando-se sobre ela, começou a explorar o corpo recém desnudo com beijos e caricias, enquanto Sakuno fechava os olhos, afundando as mãos nos cabelos dele e estendendo o carinho por suas costas, começando a entregar-se ao prazer que ambos estavam experimentando, pela primeira vez.

Um trovão barulhento ecoou pelo quarto, incomodando seu sono. Lentamente, abriu os olhos e tentou focalizar ao redor. A chuva ainda caia fortemente, sem sinal de cessar. Virando-se, olhou o namorado adormecido ao seu lado, apenas com o ededron cobrindo a parte inferior de seu corpo. Ela arregalou os olhos e aterrorizou-se ao ver que ele não era o único sem roupas ali. Rapidamente enrolou-se em outro lençol, mais fino e tentou sair da cama, silenciosamente, quando o rapaz acordou e a fitou, sonolento:

- Onde você está indo?

- Ahnn... eu queria.. ver que horas são... – ela engatinhou até a outra ponta do colchão e ficou lá, encostada no canto da parede, com o rosto coberto.

- Nove horas. – respondeu, apontando para o relógio na parede.

- Nove horas?! Minha avó deve estar morrendo de preocupação, disse que não iria demorar!

- Quando você estava no banho liguei para ela e disse que ia lhe levar para casa, assim que a chuva melhorasse.

- Ah... – ela soltou um suspiro de alivio, antes de enrolar-se ainda mais. – Obrigada.

- Você ainda está com frio? – perguntou, sentando-se.

- Não...

- Então, por que está toda enrolada? – ele deslizou pela cama, aproximando-se um pouco, mas ela recuou.

- Ryoma... nós... realmente... fizemos... – seu enorme embaraço não permitiu que ela completasse a pergunta, mas ele entendeu e balançou a cabeça em afirmativo. Ela escondeu-se mais ainda entre o lençol, mas foi completamente inútil, já que ele se aproximou e ficou bem na sua frente, retirando o lençol e deixando-o na altura de seus ombros.

- Acho que você não precisa ter vergonha. Não depois do que aconteceu hoje.

- Desculpe... – respondeu, com um sussurro.

- Hm. – ele deitou-se do outro lado da cama, observando-a ver a chuva que caia.

Estava sentada sobre as pernas, os longos cabelos vermelhos caiam graciosamente pelos seus ombros, até alcançar os calcanhares e ele supreendeu-se ao ver o quanto ela conseguia ser mais atraente a cada momento que passavam juntos. E também, desejou, intimamente, que aquele lençol que cobria o seu corpo não estivesse ali, mas conhecendo o quanto toda aquela situação estava sendo um desafio para ela, se contentou em admirá-la, pela silhueta no tecido, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, quando ela, soltou um leve gemido, colocando a mão no baixo ventre em seguida.

– O que foi?

- Está... doendo um pouquinho. Mas, acho que é algo normal, não é?

Ele apoiou-se nos cotovelos e a fitou por alguns segundos, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Como sempre, traduzindo seu olhar, Sakuno lentamente virou-se e engatinhou pela cama, deixando para trás o lençol enquanto se movimentava, agora, apenas seu cabelo lhe servia de vestes, com algumas mechas cobrindo parte de seus seios. Aproximando seu rosto do dele, com um olhar gentil, apesar do rubor que ainda se mantinha em sua face, ela sussurrou:

- Mas, está tudo bem... foi com você. Somente isso já é o bastante para ter sido maravilhoso.

Ryoma ficou calado, refletindo as palavras doces que acabara de ouvir. Ele a puxou para perto e a abraçou, cobrindo-a com o ededron, antes de beijar a sua testa. Aquele gesto fez com que ela colocasse sua timidez de lado, mesmo que somente por um momento e retribuísse o abraço, apoiando o rosto no tórax dele, aconchegando-se. E eles ficaram assim, mergulhados naquele momento tão intimo, envoltos em uma agradável penumbra e em um silencio profundo, quebrado apenas pelo som compassado da chuva chocando-se contra a janela.

Na segunda de manhã, Nanjirouh entrou na casa, carregando duas grandes malas, com uma feição nenhum pouco agradável:

- Da próxima vez que passarmos o fim de semana fora, eu irei fazer as suas malas! Essa aqui estão pesando uma tonelada!

- Ah, querido, pare de reclamar... – Rinko sorriu, gentilmente. – Vou subir e ver como o Ryoma está. Coloque as coisas para dentro, por favor. – disse, entrando na casa, sendo recepcionada por Karupin que amistosamente miou e começou a segui-la, enquanto ela subia as escadas. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo deitado e ainda todo embrulhado com o ededron e o gato pulou na cama, deitando-se ao seu lado. Ela sentou-se na cama e fez carinho no seu cabelo, até que ele se movimentasse e apoiasse o rosto em seu colo. – Como você está?

- Melhor... – respondeu, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Que bom. A Sakuno veio cuidar de você? – aquela pergunta o fez relembrar do que havia ocorrido na noite passada. Seu rosto corou e ele tentou disfarçar o embaraço, afundando o rosto no colo da mãe. – Ela é uma boa menina, Ryoma. Seja bonzinho com ela, também.

- Hm.

- Por que você não levanta e vai tomar um bom banho quente? Vou preparar o café da manhã para você.

- Hm. – respondeu, levantando-se, enquanto ela deixava o quarto.

Chegando à cozinha, encontrou o pai sentado, ainda de mau humor, enquanto comia uma panqueca coberta com caramelo. Ryoma sentou-se na ponta da mesa e sua mãe lhe serviu bacon, torradas e uma fatia de omelete. A sopa na noite anterior foi a única coisa que havia comido até o momento, então, estando tão faminto, nem reclamou do café da manhã ocidental, como de costume.

- Então, garoto, o que fez durante o fim de semana?

- Fiquei doente.

- Que desperdício! Se eu ficasse com a casa vazia na sua idade, teria dado uma festa enorme, com tudo o que tenho direito!

- Desculpe por não ter destruído a casa. – respondeu, desinteressado.

- Ryoma, vai para a faculdade hoje?

- Sim. As avaliações começam essa semana. – terminando sua refeição, levantou-se. – Obrigado, mãe.

- De nada. – disse, com um sorriso, antes que ele saísse da cozinha.

Nanjirouh coçou o queixo, com uma expressão pensativa, enquanto Rinko terminava de arrumar a louça.

- O que foi, querido?

- Tem alguma coisa errada com ele. Está menos mal humorado que o costume.

- Ah, isso é sua imaginação. – ela sorriu, colocando os pratos no escorredor. – Ele passou vários dias doente e hoje está se sentindo melhor. Nada mais normal do que estar de bom humor.

- É, talvez... mas ainda é muito suspeito...

- Seu bobo... mais panquecas?

- Claro! Depois de carregar metade do seu armário, preciso recuperar as energias! – respondeu, pegando mais duas panquecas da travessa recém colocada na mesa e comendo-as gulosamente.

Às quatro da tarde, na hora do intervalo, Ryoma estava na fila da biblioteca, tentando renovar e pegar alguns livros para o trabalho que deveria apresentar na sexta-feira, quando uma das colegas de classe de Sakuno aproximou-se dele:

- Boa tarde, Echizen. Por acaso você sabe se a Sakuno virá para o segundo horário?

- Ela não veio para o primeiro?

- Não. E também não avisou nada. Eu deveria entregar umas anotações que havia pego emprestado. Bom, amanhã telefono para ela e pergunto se quer que as entregue em sua casa. Obrigada mesmo assim.

- De nada...

Enquanto retornava para sua sala, o rapaz ficou imaginando o que haveria acontecido. Sakuno era uma das pessoas mais assíduas que conhecia. Somente uma chuva de granitos seria capaz de fazê-la faltar um dia de aula. Sem perceber, começou a se lembrar da noite anterior e como ela havia sido silenciosa e reservada. Quando foi deixá-la em casa, apenas lhe disse um breve "Até logo", antes de virar-se e fechar a porta atrás de si. Será que ela estava tão envergonhada a ponto de não querer aparecer na faculdade? Seria possível que ela... havia se arrependido?

Sete horas da noite. Pela terceira vez, ela leu a bula do remédio que havia tomado pela manhã, como se decorando as contra-indicações pudesse conforta-la. Como uma piada de mal gosto, estava sentindo quase todos os efeitos indicados no pedaço de papel, o que a fez ficar de cama o dia inteiro. A pior parte foi ter que mentir para a sua avó, que até o momento, pensando que ela estivesse com leve crise gástrica, lhe preparou chás medicinais e a cada hora ia lhe visitar no quarto, perguntando se estava melhor, genuinamente preocupada. Ela sabia que era necessário, pois a senhora não entenderia os reais motivos de seu estado, mas isso não diminuía o peso em sua consciência. De repente, seu telefone celular começou a tocar, distanciando-a daqueles pensamentos. Esticando o braço, alcançou o aparelho e o atendeu:

- Alo.

- Sakuno. - ela sorriu ao reconhecer a voz do namorado.

- Oi... – disse, com um tom de voz extremamente carinhoso.

- Hm. Olhe pela janela.

- Por que? – ela sentou-se na cama e removeu as cortinas, vendo o namorado no orelhão na rua em frente, que deu um simples aceno de mão.

- Você pode descer?

- Claro. Me dê uns minutinhos, vou trocar de roupa.

- Hm. – assim que ele desligou, ela tirou o pijama que usava, substituindo-o por um short e uma blusa de manga comprida e foi até o banheiro para passar uma água no rosto, tentando disfarçar seu mal estar. Alguns segundos depois estava recepcionando-o na entrada de sua casa.

- Boa noite.

- Hm.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou, com um sorriso, quando se sentaram no sofá de palha trançada da varanda.

- Por que você não foi para a aula hoje? – a pergunta a surpreendeu. Depois de tudo o que havia feito sozinha, não havia planejado ter aquele tipo de conversa com ele.

- Eu... eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. Achei melhor ficar em casa.

- O que você tem?

- Ryoma... você sabe que... aconteceu algo importante entre nós ontem, não foi? – perguntou, com um tom de voz suave, apesar de estar com o rosto abaixado e escondido pelo cabelo comprido.

- Hm.

- Bom... tudo aconteceu tão de repente, que... não tivemos tempo de nos preocupar com algumas... coisinhas...

- Coisinhas?

- É, você sabe... – ela apertou as almofadas do sofá e ele percebeu o quanto aquela conversa estava a deixando sem jeito. -...as conseqüências do que fizemos.

Demorou algum tempo até que ele se desse conta do que ela estava falando. Realmente, ainda não haviam conversado sobre nenhum dos outros aspectos do que havia acontecido.

- Há um tempo atrás, a Tomoko me deu o telefone e endereço de uma médica muito boa. Hoje de manhã, fui bem cedinho em seu consultório e consegui uma vaga. Conversamos sobre o que aconteceu... e... ela me passou um remédio, para prevenir qualquer coisa. E também... – ela puxou a manga do braço direito e mostrou a ele um pequeno furo em seu braço. – Fiz um exame para ver que tipo de pílula posso tomar, para que possamos... fazer aquilo... sem nos preocuparmos tanto. Mas acabei descobrindo que sou alergica à anticoncepcionais. – lentamente, ela levantou um pouco o rosto e ele percebeu que estava sorrindo, timidamente. – Eu pensei que não teria que comentar nada com você, mas aí, o remédio fez com que eu me sentisse tão mal, que acabei tendo que passar o dia inteiro na cama e agora, estou tendo que contar tudo a você. Sou uma boba mesmo...

- Sakuno...

- O que? – colocando uma parte do cabelo atrás da orelha, pôde fitá-lo e percebeu sua feição preocupada.

- Não precisamos fazer aquilo novamente, se estiver lhe dando trabalho ou lhe incomodando.

- Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer... – colocando sua mão direita sobre a dele, encostou a testa na sua, sussurrando, gentilmente. – Eu...eu quero... fazer amor com você, novamente. Quantas vezes pudermos. Acho que todo mundo tem preocupações em relação a isso, mas, só por um breve período e depois disso, vamos ter o resto do tempo para aproveitar. – apesar do rubor em seu rosto, cada palavra era dita com extrema convicção. – E eu tenho certeza de que... jamais irei encarar isso como um incômodo.

Ryoma olhou nos olhos dela, sentindo-se perdido naquele mar rubro. Como ela conseguia deixa-lo tão desconcertado assim? Que tipo de sentimento era aquele, que preenchia seu peito, toda vez que ela lhe lançava um daqueles olhares tão ternos? Como sempre, ele não conseguiu respostas para aquelas perguntas. Gentilmente, acariciou seu rosto e sorriu. Um sorriso discreto, que somente ela conseguia perceber e entender o significado, afinal, aqueles sorrisos e olhares tão sinceros eram reservados somente para ela.

Após uma semana atribulada de provas e trabalhos, Echizen finalmente estava livre para de se dedicar aos treinos novamente. Às quatro da manhã, a única parte da casa que estava iluminada era a quadra no quintal dos fundos, onde ele treinava, vigorosamente. Apesar do vento frio que soprava, seu rosto estava repleto de gotas de suor e a camiseta que usava estava completamente ensopada, apesar do vento frio que soprava. Ele olhou para a parede cheia de deformidades causadas por tantos anos de bolas arremessadas com força, antes de preparar-se para a sacar novamente, quando a luz da varanda foi acessa, chamando sua atenção:

- Sua mãe mandou você ir dormir. – Nanjirouh apareceu, coçando os cabelos e com uma expressão sonolenta.

- Daqui a pouco. – respondeu, concentrado no retorno da bola que havia acabado de lançar.

- Vai logo, garoto, ou ela não irá me deixar dormir em paz! – apesar do tom de voz irritado, o rapaz não prestou atenção as palavras do pai. Nanjirouh coçou o queixo, pensando no que podia fazer para chamar sua atenção, até que sorriu, lembrando-se do assunto ideal. – Ei, garoto... como vai o namoro?

- Normal. – foi tudo que disse, antes de lançar um _service_ e rebatê-lo diversas vezes, com agilidade.

- Iih, que desânimo ! O que foi, por acaso a Ryuzaki não está sendo uma boa namorada? Ou será que é você que não está sabendo fazer as coisas direito? – ele sorriu, ao ver que ele não havia falhado ao rebater uma bola bem fácil. Isso indicava que a provocação estava funcionando. – Será possível que você a neta da velhota ainda não chegaram aos finalmentes! Que desperdício! Bom... – ele balançou os ombros e movimentou as mãos, em uma bela encenação. - ...o que se pode esperar de um garoto que passa o fim de semana sozinho e não aproveita a chance para se "divertir" com a namorada!

A força com que a bola chocou-se contra a parede foi surpreendente, fazendo com que Nanjirouh tivesse certeza de que havia alcançado seu objetivo, muito antes que Ryoma se virasse para ele, aborrecido, apontando-lhe a raquete:

- Será que dá para você ficar quieto!

- O que foi, garoto? A verdade incomoda?

- Você me incomoda! Por que não vai dormir?

- Porque a sua mãe disse que eu só volto pra cama se você for deitar!

- Não vou dormir agora. Preciso treinar. – respondeu, dando-lhe as costas.

- Então... o que você acha de uma partida?

- Se eu ganhar, você para de falar sobre a Sakuno? – perguntou, seriamente.

- Claro, claro, eu prometo! – respondeu, escondendo os dedos cruzados atrás das costas.

- Então, venha logo. – enquanto Ryoma armava a rede e posicionava-se em uma das áreas da quadra, seu pai aproximou-se, com uma de suas habituais raquetes de madeira.

- Prepare-se para perder de novo, garoto! – disse, com um tom desafiador, preparando-se para o saque.

O sol começava a despontar no horizonte, quebrando o manto negro do céu. A senhora Echizen remexeu-se na cama, sentindo a cauda peluda de Karupin esfregando-se contra seu corpo, por cima do lençol.

- Querido... ele quer ir dar uma volta lá fora... – falou, suavemente, antes de se dar

conta que o marido não estava deitado ao seu lado. O que teria acontecido? Normalmente, ele só levanta depois das oito e depois de muita persuasão. Levantando-se, colocou um robe branco e saiu do quarto, acompanhada pelo felino que a seguiu até o quarto do filho, somente para deparar-se com outra cama vazia, sendo essa ultima pista suficiente para entender o que estava acontecendo. – Ahn... aqueles dois não tem jeito... – suspirou, antes de descer as escadas e ir até a porta do jardim dos fundos.

Ryoma estava de cabeça baixa, com a franja ensopada de suor, que também caia pelo seu rosto, enquanto ele tentava se recuperar do esforço físico, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. Do outro lado, Nanjirouh respirava de maneira ofegante, olhando para o filho com um sorriso sarcástico, ainda segurando sua raquete. Rinko procurou a pequena bola amarela pela quadra, desejando saber quem havia sido o vencedor daquela partida tão inusitada e para a sua surpresa, a esfera se encontrava no lado direito da quadra. O lado que seu marido escolhera. Assim que se deu conta do feito de seu filho, ele levantou a cabeça, lentamente, as gotas de suor descendo pelo seu rosto e fitou Nanjirouh, seriamente, antes de esboçar um leve sorriso.

- Finalmente, garoto.

- Hm. – foi tudo o que disse, ao ir de encontro à rede e estender a mão para seu pai.

- Boa partida. – respondeu, apertando a mão dele firmemente.

- Ei, vocês dois, querem congelar?! – somente quando a senhora Echizen se pronunciou, eles se deram conta de sua presença. – Querido, eu havia pedido para você colocá-lo para dentro, não que se juntasse a ele nesse exercício maluco! E Ryoma, você acabou de se recuperar de uma gripe, quer ficar doente de novo?! – perguntou, com a mão na cintura e uma pose realmente mandona.

- Desculpe. – os dois disseram, ao mesmo tempo, diante daquela bronca, enquanto saiam da quadra e entravam em casa.

- Ah, vocês dois estão completamente suados! Já para cima tomar um banho, agora! Não irão tomar café desse jeito! – novamente, pai e filho responderam ao mesmo tempo, sabendo que não adiantava tentar discutir as ordens da senhora da casa. Nanjirouh desceu depois de alguns minutos e foi direto para a cozinha, atraído pelo aroma do leite que acabara de ferver e das torradas recém-prontas.

- Isso parece bom! – respondeu, sentando-se na mesa e servindo-se de queijo e presunto, enquanto a esposa ia ate o pé da escada. – Estou faminto!

- Ryoma, o café está pronto! – sem ter respostas, ela colocou o dedo indicador no rosto e olhou para o marido. – O que será que ele está fazendo?

- Não... faço... idéia... – estando tão entretido com a refeição, nem soube ao certo o que estava respondendo e nem percebeu quando ela subiu as escadas e foi até o quarto do rapaz.

- Ryoma? O café está... – ela calou-se diante da visão do filho recém-banhado e dormindo profundamente. Com um sorriso foi até ele e o cobriu com o ededron, acariciando seu cabelo em seguida. – Parabéns... – sussurrou, antes de dar-lhe um beijo na testa e fechar as cortinas, criando um ambiente mais propicio para um bom sono, que ele, certamente, merecia. Ela sorriu ao ver a expressão relaxada que ele mantinha, apesar do claro cansaço, antes de vira-se e fechar a porta atrás de si.

- Que gostoso! –Sakuno sorriu, após tomar um gole de leite quente com baunilha que o namorado havia comprado, antes de chegarem até a praia. Apesar de estarem dentro do carro, o frio daquela noite de outono ainda podia ser sentido, então aquela bebida era muito bem vinda. – Quer? - gentilmente, mostrou o copo para ele.

- Não, obrigado. – respondeu, ajeitando-se no banco.

- Obrigada por ter me trazido aqui. Foi uma semana cheia, mal pudemos nos ver.

- Hm.

- Senti saudade. – ela colocou o copo em um compartimento especial no painel do automóvel, antes de segurar sua mão.

- Hm. – respondeu, entrelaçando os dedos e acariciando a mão dela com o polegar, suavemente.

- Ah, é verdade, quase esqueci! O Shingo não conseguiu encontrar você no campus hoje e pediu para que fosse até a sede do clube, pois precisa que você vá fazer sua inscrição para o próximo torneio. Ele estava muito nervoso. – ela não pode deixar de sorrir levemente, ao lembrar da feição desesperada de um dos colegas de time dele. - Ele sempre fica muito estressado antes das competições, não é?

- Hm. Mas... eu não irei participar desse torneio.

- O que? Por que? – ela virou-se completamente no assento, para observa-lo, surpresa.

- Vou largar o time. Vou largar o tennis.

- O que?! Por que, Ryoma , o que aconteceu?!

- Já alcancei meu objetivo. – ele virou o rosto e a fitou, sério.

Ela não precisou de mais nenhuma palavra, para entender que, finalmente ele havia derrotado seu pai. Com certeza aquele havia sido um grande triunfo e ela se ressentiu de não poder ter assistido a uma, indiscutivelmente, magnífica partida e curiosa, perguntou, timidamente, como havia sido. Echizen pensou como iria descrever a irritação que sentiu ao ver o pai fazendo brincadeiras tolas sobre ela e o que havia entre os dois, como ele, a cada bola rebatida fazia parecer que ela nada mais era do que um pedaço de carne. Mesmo que fossem piadas, ele estava colocando em jogo algo mais do que suas habilidades no tennis. Ele estava brincando com os sentimentos dela, que obviamente seriam extremamente magoados se aquelas gracinhas fossem ditas em sua presença. E ele simplesmente não podia permitir que isso ocorresse, mesmo que fosse uma mera provocação. Apesar de não ter consciência disso na hora da partida, agora, ele sabia que o aumento significativo de suas habilidades, o que realmente o levou a vitória, havia sido ela e a garantia que nada de maldoso pudesse chegar aos seus ouvidos. Mas, é claro, jamais iria revelar seus motivos, então, ele apenas sorriu, satisfeito:

- Foi fácil.

- Parabéns. – inclinando-se um pouco, ela beijou seu rosto, carinhosamente.

- Hm.

- Já contou aos seus pais, sobre sua decisão?

- Não.

- Então... se ainda não contou para o time também, então quer dizer que... eu sou a primeira a saber?! – perguntou, apontando um dedo para si mesma.

- Hm.

- Sério! Puxa...

- O que você acha? – perguntou, timidamente, com o canto do olho.

Ele sabia o quanto Ryuzaki se orgulhava com suas conquistas no esporte, mas já tendo em mente que teria que agüentar os comentários dos colegas do time e de seus pais, dar a noticia para ela, em primeira mão, parecia a coisa mais fácil de fazer. Lentamente, ela passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros, terminando o carinho em seu rosto:

- Não importa o que você esteja fazendo, a única coisa que desejo é que você esteja feliz. Isso é mais importante do que qualquer troféu ou medalha, não é? Antes de ser um excelente jogador de tennis, você é a pessoa que eu amo. Se você acha que está na hora de seguir em frente, a única coisa que posso fazer, é apoiar você. – falou, gentilmente.

Fitando aquele olhar tão afetuoso, virou-se completamente para o lado dela, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos, antes de beijá-la. Aos poucos, o gesto tornou-se mais intimo e intenso. Echizen inclinou-se e gentilmente a puxou para sentar-se em seu colo, abraçando-a, enquanto distribuía beijos e leves mordidas pelo pescoço e colo, recém expostos, já que ele, habilmente havia tirado o casaco que ela usava, deixando à mostra somente uma blusa de algodão, de alças, que já estavam sendo retiradas, a medida que o carinho se expandia para os ombros macios. Ele massageava as costas dela, trazendo-a o mais perto possível, desejando sentir seu corpo por completo. Apesar do rubor em seu rosto, Ryuzaki estava se entregando as caricias sem nenhuma resistência, inebriada por cada toque possessivo da boca do namorado em sua pele, até que a empolgação com o momento o fez alcançar o zíper da calça que ela vestia, tentando abri-lo, o que a fez intervir, gentilmente segurando sua mão e sussurrando:

- Ryoma... não podemos fazer isso aqui...

- Por que?

- Alguém pode nos ver...

- Hm. – respondeu, ainda tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

- Talvez... – ela abaixou o rosto, envergonhada. – Se pudéssemos ir... para... outro lugar.

- Hm. – assim que eles se ajeitaram em seus assentos, ele deu a partida e saiu da área da praia.

Sakuno movimentou-se lentamente sobre o corpo do namorado, ainda sentindo suas gotas de suor misturarem-se as dele. Deitando o rosto sobre o seu tórax, ela pôde escutar as batidas vigorosas de seu coração, ao mesmo tempo em que a respiração dos dois ia, aos poucos, voltando ao normal. Agora que o desejo que havia tomado conta do animo dos dois havia sido saciado, ela, timidamente, começou a observar o lugar onde estavam, afinal, era a primeira vez em sua vida que estava em um quarto de motel, mas até o momento nada parecia tão fora do comum assim, até que, ao virar o rosto, avistou um enorme espelho que tomava todo o teto. Ela sentiu o rosto arder, ao perceber a posição que ela e o namorado se encontravam e tentou levantar-se, desejando se vestir, quando Ryoma, gentilmente, colocou os braços ao seu redor, impedindo-a.

- Por que você sempre age como se quisesse fugir? - perguntou, passando uma das mãos lentamente em uma das mechas do cabelo vermelho. Sakuno sentiu se ainda mais envergonhada, afundando o rosto em seu peito e demorou um bom tempo, até que conseguisse responder.

- É que... eu... ainda não estou acostumada com essa situação... ficar sem roupas na sua frente... ver você sem roupas...

- Mas não há nada de errado nisso, Sakuno. - ele suspendeu o tronco, sentando-se, enquanto ela permaneceu sentada em seu colo, apesar do rosto baixo.

- Desculpe... - pediu, com um tom de voz triste. – Você deve me achar uma criança.

- Não. – Ryoma colocou uma das mãos no rosto dela e retirou as mechas que escondiam seu rosto, fazendo-a olhar para ele. – Mas, está tudo bem. Você tem todo o tempo que precisar para se acostumar com isso.

A frase dita quase em um sussurro, acompanhada de um afago carinhoso em sua face, fez com que ela mostrasse um sorriso. Ryuzaki o abraçou apertado, agradecendo sua compreensão. Mesmo sendo provável que sua timidez nunca cessasse por completo, mesmo com ele, aquelas palavras lhe deram confiança e a certeza de que, não importa quanto tempo se passasse, era com ela que ele queria estar.

Mais dois anos haviam se passado, rapidamente. Além das obrigações com a faculdade, agora os dois, desde o começo do ano passado, estavam trabalhando. Através do departamento de estágios, haviam conseguido empregos em suas respectivas áreas e as atividades relacionadas a eles, tomavam grande parte de seu tempo, então, Sakuno achou que os dois mereciam um fim de semana sem preocupações em uma pousada na praia, para comemorar o aniversário de quatro anos de namoro. E, o mais importante, depois de muito refletir, ela achou que aquela seria a época ideal de conversar com a Ryoma sobre a possibilidade de morarem juntos. Depois de conseguir permissão da sua avó, fazer as reservas e convencer o namorado a ir, ela concentrou-se na ultima e mais difícil parte daquele plano: como criar coragem e iniciar aquele assunto tão delicado com ele.

Desde antes de chegarem, na sexta à noite e por todo o sábado, ela ficou imaginando milhares de maneira de puxar o assunto, mas graças ao seu nervosismo, todas as oportunidades acabaram indo por água a baixo, então, ela decidiu que, mesmo que a conversa e qualquer que fosse a resposta, iria ser um marco importante no relacionamento dos dois, impreterivelmente, domingo iria ser o dia D.

Ela já havia acordado, tomado banho e arrumado uma bela bandeja de café da manhã para Ryoma, que continuava adormecido. Colocando a bandeja em cima de uma pequena mesa ao lado da cama, ela voltou a deitar-se e ficou observando-o por vários segundos, até que ele se remexeu, provavelmente guiado pelo aroma da refeição e a fitou, ainda sonolento:

- Bom dia. – disse, com um sorriso.

- Hm.

- Dormiu bem?

- Hm. Só ir dormir, sabendo que não preciso acordar as seis da manhã no dia seguinte, já é a garantia de um bom sono. – respondeu, espreguiçando-se.

- Que bom que está gostando. – ela aproximou-se dele e acariciou seu cabelo bagunçado. - Estávamos precisando de um descanso, não era?

- Hm. – ele sentou-se e fitou a bandeja, coberta por um guardanapo. - O que tem para o café da manhã?

- Pode ficar feliz. – ela sorriu, buscando a bandeja e colocando-a na frente dele. - Café da manhã oriental! – retirando o guardanapo, ele pode ver várias tigelas com arroz, missoshiru, salmão grelhado, omelete japonês, umeboshi, otsukemono, nori e uma bandejinha com alguns onigiris.

- Nem me lembro da ultima vez em que comi comida japonesa três dias seguidos. – disse, separando os hashis e servindo-se do salmão, sem cerimônia. - Você.. não vai... comer? – perguntou, de boca cheia.

- Não. Eu levantei cedo e já belisquei alguma coisa no bufê lá embaixo. Estou sem fome.

- Não sei pra que você está acordando cedo. Viemos pra cá foi para descansarmos, não é?

- Eu sei, mas... estou aproveitando para observar você enquanto dorme. – respondeu, timidamente. – Vamos ter que ir embora hoje à noite e sei que não vou poder dormir e acordar ao seu lado todo dia. E isso era algo que eu gostaria de fazer sempre.

- Hm. – respondeu, antes de servir-se do missoshiru.

- Ryoma... – ela respirou fundo, revisando mentalmente pela centésima vez as palavras que iria dizer, antes de olhar para ele, seriamente. – Nós somos felizes, não somos?

- Hm? – suspendendo o olhar da comida, ele a fitou, com uma expressão meio surpresa.

- Quero dizer... estamos juntos há quatro anos... se houvesse algo errado, teríamos conversado e... talvez, nem estaríamos mais namorando, não é?

- O que você está querendo dizer? - colocando a tigela e os hashis de lado, ele ajeitou-se, prestando inteira atenção na conversa.

- Eu amo você. Quero ficar com você para sempre. – Ryuzaki segurou a mão do namorado entre as suas, como se aquele gesto lhe garantisse toda a coragem que precisava naquele momento. – Ryoma... será que... você gostaria de morar junto comigo?

- Hm?!

- Eu sei que estamos trabalhando só há um ano e ainda não temos salários muito altos, mas eu tenho certeza de que tudo irá melhorar. E tenho algumas economias, não é muito, mas é o suficiente para um apartamento. Não precisa ser um lugar grande ou chique, não é? A penas um lugar confortável, para chamarmos de lar. Um cantinho só nosso, do nosso jeito. – com a mão livre, acariciou o rosto dele. Não seria maravilhoso? Acordarmos e dormirmos juntos? Fazer amor... em uma cama só nossa? No nosso quarto?

- Hm.

- Sei que isso é um grande passo para nós, mas... eu acredito que estamos preparados para isso. Prometo que irei cuidar de você. – ela inclinou o corpo, abraçando-o e apoiando o rosto em seu ombro. – E tenho certeza de que você irá cuidar de mim, também.

Echizen ficou ali, parado, refletindo suas palavras e não conseguiu não concordar com a maioria delas. Ele já iria completar vinte anos em breve e já estava na hora de sair debaixo da asa dos pais. Claro que uma casa, mesmo pequena dava despesas e preocupações, mas somente chegar ao fim do dia e não ter que escutar mais as gracinhas do pai ou não precisar se preocupar em sair escondido para ter momentos íntimos com sua namorada, fizeram a situação parecer bastante agradável. E... ela estaria lá. Abaixando o rosto, a observou, enquanto ainda se mantinha abraçada à seus ombros e ele pôde notar a apreensão em sua face. Ryoma sorriu levemente. Realmente, quatro anos já haviam se passado e ele simplesmente não conseguiu pensar em nada que pudesse dar errado entre eles. Lentamente, retribuiu o abraço, antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Se morarmos juntos, você irá fazer comida oriental para mim? – Sakuno surpreendeu-se com a pergunta, antes de perceber que o tom com que havia sido feita, indicava a resposta que ela realmente queria ouvir. Com os olhos marejados, ela aconchegou-se no corpo dele e balançou a cabeça, positivamente, extremamente feliz. Afastando-se um pouco, Ryoma a fitou e enxugou uma lágrima, antes que ela cruzasse o rosto de sua namorada, com uma caricia. – E... realmente, vamos poder fazer o que quisermos, na hora que quisermos?

- Sim. – respondeu, com um leve rubor em seu rosto, entendo o verdadeiro sentido de suas palavras.

- Mas, antes de tudo, teremos que conversar com os meus pais e com sua avó.

- Eu sei. Mas, já somos adultos. Não acho que será um problema. – respondeu, com um grande sorriso, segurando as mãos dele entre as suas. – Tenho certeza de que ficarão felizes por nós!

- Não, absolutamente não! – a senhora Ryuzaki respondeu, irritada, desfazendo o sorriso alegre da neta, ao revelar para os pais do namorado e sua avó, a decisão de morarem juntos.

- Mas... vovó, nós...

- Nada de mas! Você é muito nova para pensar nesse tipo de coisa, ainda nem terminou sua faculdade! –bruscamente, ela interrompeu a neta, que apenas a olhava apreensiva. – Até consideraria um casamento, com muito custo um noivado, mas não vou deixar você sair de casa, sem a mínima menção de um compromisso! – nesse momento, ela olhou para o rapaz que permanecia sério e silencioso, sentado ao lado de Sakuno.

- Vovó, por favor, tente entender. Não estamos tomando essa decisão precipitadamente. Sabemos o quanto teremos que nos dedicar, sabemos dos riscos, mas mesmo assim...

- Sakuno... – a voz calma de Nanjirouh se fez ouvir, interrompendo novamente a garota e atraindo a atenção de todos. Ele estava sentado ao lado da esposa, com os braços cruzados, pensativo, mas assim que fitou a garota, sua feição mudou por completo. – Você está grávida!

- O que! – a garota corou da cabeça aos pés, ao mesmo tempo em que a avó lançou mais um olhar insatisfeito para Echizen.

- Você está grávida?!

- Não, ela não está grávida! - finalmente Ryoma se pronunciou, irritado com a pergunta do pai, mas logo se virou para a namorada, preocupado. – Não é?!

- Não, claro que não estou grávida! Por que vocês estão pensando nisso?!

- Então, qual seria outro motivo para você querer morar com o meu filho idiota?!

- Talvez para parar de vir aqui e não ter mais que escutar suas bobagens! – o rapaz respondeu, apenas aumentando o clima pesado do momento.

Sakuno colocou as mãos no rosto, ouvindo as vozes alteradas de sua avó e do senhor Echizen, não conseguindo acreditar no desastre que aquele almoço de domingo havia se transformado. Ela já estava pronta para fugir da mesa, quando todos se silenciaram. Lentamente, levantou o rosto e viu a feição sorridente da senhora Echizen, colocando uma bandeja com um bule, algumas xícaras e fatias de bolo, bem no meio da mesa.

- Acho que está na hora da sobremesa. – seu tom de voz gentil fez com que seu filho, o marido e Sumire se acalmassem um pouco. - Crianças, por que vocês não vão para a varanda? Aposto que ficarão bem mais à vontade. – Sakuno e Ryoma se entreolharam desconfiados, mas mesmo assim obedeceram. Assim que pegaram os pratinhos com os pedaços de bolo e deixaram a cozinha, ela voltou a se sentar e tomou um gole de chá, antes de respirar fundo e olhar para os dois. – Não acho que eles tenham compartilhado sua decisão conosco, para receberem esse tipo de resposta. Não estamos sendo compreensivos.

- Rinko, você realmente acha que isso é sensato! Eles ainda nem completaram vinte anos de idade, estão trabalhando somente a um ano e não se formaram! Não estou desejando nada de ruim, mas e se de repente, um dos dois perca o emprego e tenha que colocar a responsabilidade das contas da casa nas costas do outro! Como você se sentiria se Ryoma tivesse que largar a faculdade, prestes a se formar, para arrumar um segundo emprego?!

- Conheço sua preocupação e respeito cada uma delas, Sumire, mas não acho que deveríamos subestimá-los tanto. Você criou a Sakuno muito bem, ela é uma menina maravilhosa e muito responsável. Não acho que ela tomasse uma decisão como essa de um modo impensado. E eu também acredito no Ryoma. Ele é racional, prático e muito orgulhoso. Por mais que ele goste de sua neta, não concordaria com a idéia de morarem juntos, se não tivesse certeza de que conseguiriam. E... – nesse momento, ela tomou mais um gole do chá, antes de olhar seriamente para a senhora. – ...mesmo que eu não queira pensar na possibilidade e apesar deles estarem juntos a muito mais do que dura alguns casamentos, mesmo assim... não seria realista pensarmos que tudo sempre será uma maravilha. Então, já que eles ainda são tão jovens, se o relacionamento chegasse ao fim, mesmo sendo doloroso, pelo menos não teriam que se preocupar em anular um casamento, que é algo muito mais complicado do que terminar um namoro. – colocando a xícara na mesa, mostrou-lhe um sorriso gentil. - Eu acredito nas nossas crianças, Sumire. Será que eles não merecem um voto de confiança da sua parte, também?

Sakuno virou a chave e abriu a porta, animada. Olhando ao redor, ela rapidamente percorreu cada metro do apartamento, até retornar para a sala e mostrar um largo sorriso:

- Ryoma, é lindo!

- Hm. – respondeu, olhando a cozinha, quando Tomoko, vestindo um terninho preto, elegante, se juntou aos dois. Assim como eles, ela também havia arrumado um emprego, como assistente de vendas em uma corretora de imóveis.

- É exatamente como eu imaginei, Tomoko!

- Você teve sorte. Este é o único que sobrou daqueles três apartamentos que eu havia lhe falado no começo da semana. E ainda haviam duas pessoas interessados neste lugar, mas eu coloquei você como prioridade. Apesar de ser somente uma suíte, todos os cômodos são espaçosos, está bem conservado e é uma boa vizinhança. Imaginei que você iria gostar daqui.

- E adorei, de verdade! Obrigada! - rapidamente, ela tirou uma fita métrica da bolsa e começou a medir as paredes, já imaginando nos moveis que iriam compor o lar dos dois.

- E você, Ryoma, o que achou? - perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- Está bom...

- Ainda não acredito que a avó da Sakuno permitiu que ela saísse de casa. Você deve ter tido um ótimo advogado para convencê-la. - ela mostrou um sorriso maroto para o rapaz, que apenas prosseguiu com a sua inspeção no apartamento.

- Ryoma, o que você acha de colocarmos uma estante ali! Ou talvez, prateleiras! Será que aquele sofá que vimos no shopping ficaria bem aqui! O que você acha! – os dois não puderam deixar de sorrir diante da empolgação da garota. Ele estendeu a mão para Osakada, que segurava a pasta cheia de documentos de posse e a fitou, com um olhar cheio de convicção.

- Onde eu assino?

Um mês havia se passado desde que eles se mudaram e aos poucos, o apartamento vazio ia se transformando em um lar. Na primeira semana, eles haviam pintado os cômodos com as cores de seu agrado e limpado todo o apartamento e graças à um chá de panela organizado pelas colegas de classe de Ryuzaki, pelo menos a cozinha já estava com todos os utensílios necessários para um bom funcionamento e como presente, os Echizen e Sumire deram um conjunto de sofá e estante, para montarem a sala, falando apenas o quarto para ser arrumado, o que por Ryoma, seria algo feito lentamente e sem pressa, se Sakuno não estivesse totalmente ansiosa em completar o cômodo e estrear o enxoval que havia comprado, uma semana antes de se mudarem.

Às oito da noite, ele abriu a porta e estranhou ao ver as luzes apagadas. Tirando os sapatos e o pálito, colocou a pasta no chão ao lado da porta e começou a andar, em direção ao quarto. Chegando na porta, ficou parado, ao ver Sakuno sentada no meio da cama, que haviam encomendado no dia anterior, enquanto várias e pequeninas velas estavam dispostas pelo cômodo, iluminando-o, ao mesmo tempo em que liberaram um suave cheio de frutas cítricas.

- Bem vindo. – ela sorriu, timidamente. Estava usando uma camisola de seda vinho, que contrastava com o tom claro de sua pele, ao mesmo tempo em que dava a impressão que somente seus cabelos cobriam seu corpo e ele, inconscientemente, lembrou-se da noite chuvosa da primeira vez deles. Colocando o casaco em cima da cômoda e desabotoando a blusa, ele se aproximou da cama, olhando em seus olhos. – A nossa cama chegou. Não é linda?

- Hm. - respondeu, após alguns segundos sentado à sua frente. Ao sentir o aroma que exalava de sua pele, indicando que havia acabado de sair do banho, ele levantou-se e apagou as velinhas, uma por uma, deixando o quarto iluminado somente pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela, antes de voltar a se sentar.

- O que foi? - perguntou, com um olhar preocupado. – Você não gostou?

- Só o seu perfume... – esticando a mão, acariciou o rosto dela e sussurrou. - ...já me agrada o bastante. Essas velas não sao necessárias.

O rosto dela foi tomado por um leve rubor, mas antes que pudesse responder algo, sentiu a boca dele sobre a sua, enquanto a envolvia em seus braços, antes de, gentilmente, empurrar-lhe em direção ao colchão da nova cama dos dois.

Quase meia noite, Ryoma voltava para o quarto, após acordar alguns minutos antes, morrendo de sede. Lentamente ele se deitou, para não acordar sua namorada, que dormia tranqüilamente ao lado. Desde que haviam se mudado, mesmo quando ainda dormiam nos futons ao chão, sem terem que se preocupar com horarios ou em se vestirem para deixar o quarto, ela apenas ficava abraçada à ele, aninhada a seu peito, depois que faziam amor, esperando o sono chegar, sem se importar em estar nua, debaixo dos lençois. Ele sorriu por um breve momento, antes de afastar algumas mechas do cabelo dela de sua testa e beijá-la. Sentindo aquele carinho, ela sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados, aproximou-se e antes de acolhê-la em seus braços novamente, ela sussurrou um "Tenha bons sonhos", carinhoso, antes de voltar a dormir e ele imaginou como ela nunca esquecia de lhe dizer algo gentil, antes do dia terminar e como ele apreciava cada uma daquelas palavras.

* * *

Ele sentou-se na cama, passando a mão no rosto, lentamente. O sol ainda não havia nascido pro completo e apenas alguns fragmentos de luz dourada quebravam a solidez do céu azul escuro. Direcionando o olhar, ele sentiu um nó na garganta, ao descobrir que fora enganado pelo sonho que acabara de ter. Realmente, não foi nada além de um sonho. O outro lado da cama continuava extremamente vazio.

Abaixando a cabeça, ele sorriu, tristemente, sentindo-se um idiota, ao lembrar da conversa com Momoshiro. Não havia mais nada o que discutir. Mesmo que não quisesse assumir, mesmo que não quisesse lembrar, as memórias dos dois ecoando em sua mente, foi mais forte do que sua tentativa de esquecê-la. Era inevitável. Ele sentia falta de Sakuno. E realmente, a queria de volta.


	7. Capitulo VII

**CAPITULO VII**

Uma garoa insistente que havia começado pela manhã ainda perdurava àquela hora da tarde. Através de uma das janelas do restaurante, Sakuno observava as pessoas andando apressadas, com as mãos enfiadas em luvas ou nos bolsos dos casacos, protegendo-se do chuvisco embaixo de seus guarda-chuvas. O outono já estava em seu fim e aquele dia cinzento era uma previa do inverno que estava por vir. E logo seria primavera novamente. Olhando aquela paisagem, ela sorriu suavemente e sentiu uma leve melancolia, mas alguns minutos depois, o som da campainha da porta que acabara de abrir novamente chamou sua atenção. Ryoma entrou, com a franja molhada grudada à testa e estava limpando algumas gotas de água de seu sobretudo negro, enquanto olhava ao redor, procurando-a. Ela lhe mostrou um aceno de mão e ele deu uns passos apressados até chegar na mesa.

- Desculpe o atraso. – pediu, timidamente, ao observar os vinte minutos a mais no encontro que deveria ter sido as 12:30, no relógio pregado à parede, enquanto pendurava o sobretudo nas costas da cadeira, antes de sentar-se ao seu lado.

Parecia que ele não a via há anos. Seu cabelo deveria estar mais longo, pois a franja mais comprida e repartida para um lado cobria parte de sua sobrancelha. Sua pele parecia mais alva do que o costume ressaltando o rosado dos lábios e de suas bochechas. Ela parecia uma delicada e preciosa boneca de porcelana e ele se perguntou como havia conseguido ficar ainda mais linda do que se lembrava, até que sua voz suave alcançou seus ouvidos, fazendo-o distanciar-se daqueles pensamentos.

- Não se preocupe. – respondeu com um sorriso. – Mas, pedi um lanche logo depois que cheguei. Estava faminta.

- Hm.

- Não terá problema por chegar atrasado ao turno da tarde no trabalho?

- Não. Havia conversado com o meu chefe. E voltei alguns dias antes de terminar a licença, então, não terá problema.

- Licença?

- É. Tive que passar uns dias sem trabalhar, havia me cortado. – ele lhe mostrou a mão direita. Para sua surpresa, ela a segurou entre as suas, com uma feição preocupada.

- Como isso aconteceu? – perguntou, passando um dos dedos sobre a cicatriz recém-fechada.

- Estava tentando fazer sushis.

- Você deveria tomar mais cuidado. Aquelas facas realmente podem machucar.

- É, agora eu sei. – ela sorriu com sua brincadeira, fazendo-o fazer o mesmo. Apesar do contato com sua pele macia, ter sido breve, ele até agradecia intimamente pelo ferimento.

- Então... fora o ataque das facas, como você está?

- Tudo normal. E você?

- Foram semanas atarefadas. Muito para se resolver antes da viagem.

- Ah, é... a viagem. – respondeu, com um tom de voz meio desapontado. Ele realmente havia se esquecido. – Quando você irá?

- Neste domingo, pela tarde. Ontem tive uma festa de despedida na escola. Meus alunos fizeram uma pequena encenação para mim. Foi muito bonito. Irei sentir saudade de todos. E hoje recebi a confirmação da universidade que eles conseguiram um apartamento de dois quartos para mim, mobiliado. Só irei ter que providenciar os moveis para o bebê.

- Hm. Como você... vai administrar isso por lá? – perguntou sem o menor interesse genuíno no assunto.

- A vovó irá morar comigo quando estiver com oito meses. Ela disse que irei estar muito grande para ficar sozinha. Oishi já conversou com um amigo que mora na Inglaterra, para que ele assuma o meu caso. Felizmente, as férias de inverno irão coincidir com o nascimento, então não vou ter que me preocupar com horários por um tempo.– seu sorriso se iluminou genuinamente ao falar do bebê, apesar da expressão do rapaz continuar a mesma.

- Parece que você já cuidou de tudo.

- Eu precisei. Apesar de todas as pessoas maravilhosas que estão me ajudando, por um tempo, será somente nós dois. – nesse momento, uma leve tristeza atingiu sua face, fazendo Echizen sentir um aperto no peito.

- Você ainda está com mal estares?

- Estou, mas, já me acostumei. Enjôos pela manhã, sono durante à tarde e muita fome de madrugada. Mas às vezes, estou tão ocupada que nem sinto nada. A Tomoko e o Eiji sempre me levam para fazer compras ou ver lojas para crianças. O enxoval já está completo. Na verdade, vou me encontrar com ele, quando sair daqui. Vamos ver papeis de parede para o quarto do neném. – respondeu com mais um de seus sorrisos

- Ontem a mamãe disse que comprou algumas coisas para você. Mas, faz tempo que não vou até lá, então... não sei exatamente o que é.

- Não está indo na casa de seus pais?

- Meu pai... ainda está zangado pelo que aconteceu. – ele abaixou o rosto e passou a mão no cabelo, sem jeito.

- Sinto muito. Se você quiser, posso conversar com ele.

- Não precisa. Uma hora ele esquece.

- Falando nos seus pais... semana passada sua mãe e eu saímos para almoçar e ela me perguntou se iria colocar seu sobrenome no bebê... e não soube o que responder, afinal, nunca mais havia conversado com você, mas com ou sem sobrenome, gostaria que seus pais pudessem ter contato com o neto. Eles são pessoas maravilhosas e serão ótimos avós, com certeza. Não queria que o que aconteceu entre nós pudesse atrapalhar isso.

- Hm. Você pode fazer o que achar melhor. Não se preocupe.

- Obrigada. – respondeu, com um olhar carinhoso. - Sabe... – ela entrelaçou os dedos e apoio o queixo nas mãos, olhando em seus olhos, o que o fez corar levemente. – Fiquei surpresa com o seu telefonema.

- Hm. Eu também... não sabia se você viria.

- Bom, eu estou aqui escondida. Não conte nada a vovó e a Tomoko, por favor. – disse, brincando, mas logo sua feição foi tomada pela surpresa, quando ele segurou suas mãos, subitamente, entre as suas e lhe lançou um olhar sério. Já havia sido o bastante. Todos os seus olhares e sorrisos carinhosos direcionados a ele o fizeram perceber de uma vez por todas que não poderia mais adiar suas palavras.

- Desculpe. – disse, fitando seus olhos, sem a menor hesitação. - Não devia ter gritado com você.

- Ry... Ryoma... – foi tudo o que a garota conseguiu balbuciar.

- Volte pra casa. Aquele lugar está tão vazio sem você. E... eu também. – ele sentiu as mãos dela acariciarem as suas, gentilmente e um sorriso melancólico surgir em sua face.

- Tantas vezes imaginei isso... sentarmos para conversar, nos entendermos. Voltar para nossa casa. – levando uma das mãos ao rosto dele, o acariciou suavemente. – Senti sua falta.

- Hm. Também.

- Mas... não posso voltar.

- Por que? Você... acabou de dizer que... – ela percebendo sua incapacidade de formular mais palavras, respondeu a ele.

- Eu sei. Se fosse em outra situação, realmente não pensaria duas vezes antes de me levantar dessa mesa e ficar com você. Mas, as coisas mudaram. Não é mais somente sobre nós dois. Estou esperando um filho seu. Um filho que você não quer. Não posso voltar e criar essa criança ao seu lado, sabendo que você não a vê como nada além de um fardo. Não seria justo, com nenhum de nós três.

- Mas... eu... – foi inútil. Mesmo que ele tentasse, não conseguia pensar em nada de bom em relação ao filho dos dois. Estava li por ela, querendo tê-la novamente ao seu lado. Estava disposto a conviver com a criança se isso a trouxesse de volta, mas, verdadeiramente, não seria nada além de uma obrigação. Ele sentiu o olhar esperançoso de Sakuno, enquanto o fitava, mas, assumindo sua derrota, em responder o que ela desejava, ele simplesmente abaixou o rosto.

Ela sorriu consigo mesma, respirando fundo. Sabia o quanto deveria ter sido difícil para o rapaz estar ali, na sua frente, lhe revelando aqueles sentimentos tão íntimos. E apesar de tudo, aquilo lhe fazia feliz. Colocando as duas mãos em seu rosto, o fez levantar seu olhar, antes de inclinar-se e beijá-lo, suavemente. Apesar da surpresa, Ryoma fechou os olhos e aproveitou aquele gesto que tanto havia sentido falta, até segundos depois, quando ela interrompeu o beijo e encostou a bochecha contra a sua.

- Quando a Tomoko soube do que aconteceu, ela me perguntou se eu realmente teria esse bebê. E não consegui nem imaginar não sendo mãe de um filho seu. Quero amá-lo e protegê-lo, agora e para sempre. Ele foi gerado em um momento feliz entre nós. E é assim que quero lembrar de todo o tempo que passamos juntos. Por favor, faça o mesmo.

- Sakuno... – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, ao ver as lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto, apesar de seu sorriso.

- Amo você, Ryoma. Sempre o amei. Muito. Nunca se esqueça disso. – ela o fitou por alguns segundos, pois intimamente sabia que qualquer palavra sobre o filho dos dois vindas dele, seria o bastante para que seu coração amolecesse e ela lhe desse outra chance. Mas, elas nunca vieram. E então, Echizen sentiu as mãos dela escapando lentamente entre seus dedos, antes que ela se levantasse, dissesse um "Fique bem" e fosse em direção à porta, deixando-o completamente arrasado.

A garota estava carregando dezenas de pastas, vindas da sala do arquivo, quando parou no meio do caminho, ao ver o rapaz retornando à empresa. Rapidamente ela as colocou em cima de uma mesa, foi até a ultima sala da editora e ficou algum tempo observando-o retirar o sobretudo e sentar-se em sua cadeira, mais calado do que o costume. Ela aproximou-se cautelosamente.

- Ahn... Sr.Echizen... como foi o almoço? – perguntou, com um sorriso.

- Não almocei.

- O senhor quer comer alguma coisa, agora? Eu posso ir lá embaixo pegar.

- Não. – ele levantou-se e olhou para a colegial, seriamente. – Quero ficar sozinho, Ikeda. – antes que pudesse dizer algo, lentamente fechou a porta da sala na sua frente.

Ela ficou ali, parada, por um bom tempo, até que soltou um suspiro triste, antes de retirar-se e ir até os documentos que havia abandonado e sentou-se, tentando encontrar alguns recibos e catalogá-los em um dos fichários da empresa, mas simplesmente não conseguiu se concentrar. Desde quando havia começado seu estagio de meio período na editora, fora avisada pelos outros tradutores que um deles estava de licença e, entre brincadeiras, também lhe disseram o quanto mal humorado e silencioso Ryoma Echizen poderia ser. Imediatamente, ela pensou que seria um senhor já de meia idade, com os cabelos brancos, uma barriga redonda de cerveja, mas para sua surpresa, foi apresentada a um jovem rapaz extremamente bonito, alto e com um corpo atlético e sua natureza reservada somada com o olhar sério, apenas fez com que ele se tornasse ainda mais atraente para a estudante do segundo colegial. Ela sempre soube que encontraria pessoas, ou melhor, homens interessantes naquele lugar, bem diferente dos garotos bobos e imaturos que era obrigada a conviver todos os dias na escola, mas nunca iria imaginar que um deles chamaria tanto a sua atenção.

Miho sempre mostrava a ele o melhor de seus sorrisos, oferecia-se constantemente para lhe fazer favores, esforçava-se ao máximo para fazer as coisas que ele lhe pedia o mais rapidamente possível e sempre antes de ir à sua sala, ia até o espelho do banheiro e arrumava-se minuciosamente desejando chamar sua atenção. Mas parecia que todos os seus esforços sempre eram em vão, pois Echizen quase nunca a olhava diretamente e as poucas vezes ao dia em que trocavam palavras, ao invés de suas conhecidas monossílabas, ele estava concentrado na tela do computador, ou na folha de algum documento a ser traduzido.

Mesmo assim, o seu interesse pelo rapaz apenas crescia diariamente e ela, fingindo uma inocência inexistente, recolhia informações sobre ele com seus colegas de trabalho, mas sendo tão reservado, eles acabavam não sabendo muito de sua vida particular. No entanto, para ela, o detalhe mais interessante de todos foi quando os rapazes lhe contaram sobre sua namorada. Uma tal de Sakuno Ryuzaki, professora de pré escola e ela não pôde deixar de se perguntar o que ele poderia ter visto em uma pessoa com uma profissão tão enfadonha. E, também comentaram o quanto o humor dele havia piorado, desde que souberam que ele seria pai.

Com um sorriso maroto, Miho prometeu a si mesma que iria fazer com que ele se distraísse daquelas obrigações tão tediosas e com o passar dos dias, mesmo sem o mínimo sucesso em suas tentativas e apesar dele quase a tratar como uma peça a mais da mobília do escritório, a vontade da garota de fazer com que ele a notasse, somente crescia.

Kikumaru saboreou um dos morangos que faziam parte da cobertura da torta de creme que havia comprado, com um sorriso no rosto. Durante dois meses estava envolvido com um projeto gigantesco, decorando uma mansão para uma futura esposa de um importante empresário, então, aquela era a primeira vez em semanas que tinha o horário da tarde livre, mas mesmo assim, fez questão de combinar um horário com Sakuno, pois estava cheio de idéias para a decoração do quarto do bebê. Ele estava tão animado! Não via a hora do Ochibizinho nascer! Desde que ela havia se separado de Ryoma, a amizade dois crescia gradualmente e ele já a considerava como mais uma de suas irmãs. Ela era tão doce e gentil e ele simplesmente não conseguia imaginar como Echizen podia não querer a criança que ela estava gerando. Ele mastigou o ultimo dos morangos, aborrecido, enquanto tentava imaginar quantos seriam os parafusos soltos na cabeça do rapaz.

E mesmo com tudo o que havia lhe acontecido, ela ainda mostrava forças e entusiasmo para colocar o bebê como prioridade em sua vida, seguindo rigorosamente todas as instruções de Oishi, procurando se manter constantemente informada sobre a gravidez e aspectos que viriam após o parto e ainda, ela sempre conversava e acariciava sua barriga, o que sempre fazia Kikumaru derreter-se e prometer a si mesmo que iria fazer o possível para ajuda-la a fazer com que aquela criança crescesse cercada de muito amor.

Mas, apesar dela sempre lhe mostrar um sorriso e dizer que estava tudo bem, toda vez que o nome de Ryoma era citado, mesmo que por descuido, ele conseguia notar uma leve tristeza tomando conta de seu olhar, o que o fazia desejar que o bebê puxasse à mãe, pois com certeza seria muito doloroso para Sakuno ter um filho parecido justamente com a pessoa que a fazia sofrer tanto assim.

Ele comeu um pedaço da torta, segundos antes de quase se engasgar, ao ver Ryuzaki correndo na sua direção, com o rosto coberto de lagrimas. Eiji levantou-se subitamente, segundos antes dela se jogar em seu peito, abraçando-o apertado.

- Bonequinha... o que foi? – perguntou, confuso, mas ela não conseguiu responder, apenas afundando o rosto em seu ombro. Olhando ao redor, viu que as pessoas no shopping estavam olhando para os dois, curiosos, então, gentilmente a levou pela mão para um lugar mais afastado. Algum tempo depois, quando ela começou a se acalmar, contou a ele o que havia acontecido, recebendo um afago carinhoso no rosto. – Então... o Ryoma pediu para você voltar. Aposto que você não esperava por isso.

- Ele foi tão gentil, Eiji... – disse, ainda entre lagrimas. – O olhar dele era tão sincero...

- Mas, mesmo assim, você disse não?

- Disse. Mas o que realmente queria era para abraçá-lo e voltar para casa com ele. – ela abaixou o rosto, extremamente triste. – Sou uma pessoa horrível... não devia ter esse tipo de pensamento egoísta...

- Sabe, Bonequinha... não é algo ruim você querer ficar perto da pessoa que você ama.

- Mas eu não posso mais vê-lo apenas com esses olhos. Nosso filho vai sofrer se eu o fizer. Não posso voltar a ficar com ele, sabendo que não quer ser pai...

- Sakuno... eu acho que você pode até querer me bater pelo que vou dizer, mas... eu realmente acredito que se você der essa segunda chance para o Ochibi, as coisas podem dar certo.

- Como assim? – ela o fitou com um olhar surpreso.

- Ninguém nasce sabendo tudo. Ele teve que aprender a ser seu namorado, a dividir a vida dele com você, não é? Se ele pediu para que você voltasse, é porque está disposto a tudo para que vocês fiquem bem. E ele só vai saber o quanto ser pai pode ser maravilhoso se ele estiver ao seu lado, observar sua barriga crescer, com os passar dos dias. Então, assim como ele aprendeu a dividir a vida dele com você, vai aprender a fazer o mesmo com o filho de vocês dois. E... – com um sorriso, enxugou as ultimas lagrimas que caiam pelo rosto dela. - ...assim como ele ama você, vai aprender a amar o Ochibizinho também.

- Você acha?

- Nunca pensei que diria isso, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, mas, realmente acredito que dessa vez, o Ryoma vai conseguir fazer as coisas direito.

- Obrigada, Eiji... – respondeu, com um olhar carinhoso.

- Mas, antes de falar com ele, procura estar de cabeça fria, está bem? E de preferência, sem olhos marejados ou nariz vermelho. – alegremente, ele lhe estendeu um lenço, fazendo-a sorrir também.

Oito da noite. Ryoma olhou para o relógio em sua mesa e respirou fundo, admitindo que seu ritmo estava muito mais lento que o normal. Depois do encontro com Sakuno, simplesmente não estava com cabeça para trabalhar, mas ainda achou melhor ficar se distraindo na editora, do que ir para a casar, remoer o assunto. Então, realmente, estava tudo acabado entre eles. Tantos anos de relacionamento, finalizados em míseros minutos. Começando a pensar em tudo que poderia dizer para que ela permanecesse ao seu lado, sentiu-se extremamente idiota. Somente agora, as palavras estavam vindo livremente à sua mente. Agora, que a chance que tivera para que ela o aceitasse de volta, já havia passado.

Repousando a testa na mesa, ele olhou para o chão. Então, aquele beijo foi o ultimo. Ele não sentiria mais a suavidade e o calor de seus lábios. Nem o toque gentil de suas mãos. Durante todos aqueles dias, mesmo sem intenção, às vezes, acordava e percebia um volume em seu pijama, sentindo-se extremamente envergonhado. Aquela era a prova que não era somente a turbulência em seu peito que se acalmaria com o retorno dela ao seu lado. Depois de cada ducha de água fria, não podia negar que seu corpo também a queria de volta. Ele lembrou-se da ultima vez que fizeram amor. Talvez algo dentro dele estava alertando-o do que iria acontecer. Desde a sedução até a entrega completa, tudo havia ocorrido tão lentamente, que ele ainda conseguia lembrar de cada um de seus sussurros, do suave arrepiar de sua pele e dos movimentos lânguidos que apenas faziam com que ele a desejasse ainda mais, durante aquele momento tão intimo. Ele sorriu para si mesmo, com um peso no peito. De uma vez por todas, o outro lado da cama continuaria dolorosamente vazio. E a presença dela em sua vida, de agora em diante, seria apenas um conjunto de lembranças.

O barulho de algo caindo fez com que ele se distraísse, levantasse da cadeira e fosse até a porta da sala. Olhando no corredor, viu a adolescente cercada por dezenas de folhas de papel, que haviam caído de uma pasta, com uma expressão chateada:

- O que foi?

- A pasta rasgou... – respondeu, ajoelhando-se no chão, enquanto as recolhia, mas logo parou, ao vê-lo em sua frente, fazendo o mesmo. Ela sentiu o rosto corar ao estar tão perto dele assim. Quando terminaram, se levantaram e agradeceu pela precária qualidade da pasta que continha os documentos.

- Obrigada, Sr.Echizen.

- Hm. O que você está fazendo aqui essa hora?

- Aproveitando para adiantar o serviço. E o senhor?

- Também... – ele foi até o bebedouro e tomou um gole d´água.

- Ahnn... o senhor gostaria de... – ela hesitou, antes de completar sua pergunta. - ...ir lanchar alguma coisa?

- Lanchar?

- É. O senhor passou o dia todo na sua sala. Deve estar com fome.

Era verdade. Por todo o dia ele apenas estava com um lanche que comeu pela manhã no estomago. Mas, apenas a possibilidade de ter que voltar para o apartamento dos dois, depois do que aconteceu, fez com que ele desejasse ficar o maior tempo possível longe do lugar, então, aquele não parecia um convite tão horrível assim.

- Vou desligar o computador, então.

- Está bem. Vou arrumar esses arquivos e o encontro na saída. – respondeu, animada.

Algum tempo depois, os dois estavam na lanchonete que ele costumava freqüentar, já

comendo seus lanches. Realmente, Ryoma estava faminto e enquanto comia seu terceiro hambúrguer, a garota o olhava, espantada.

- Nunca imaginei que o senhor comia tanto...

- Hm. – respondeu, mordendo mais um pedaço. – Sua mãe não se importa de você estar na rua a essa hora?

- Não. Ela trabalha à noite. Sempre janto sozinha em casa, ou na rua.

- Hm.

- Mas... e a sua namorada? Não está lhe esperando em casa? – Ryoma escutou aquela pergunta e engoliu um aperto na garganta juntamente com o ultimo pedaço do hambúrguer. Amassando o guardanapo entre as mãos, preferiu não responder, mas seu silencio apenas atiçou ainda mais a curiosidade da garota. - Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos, Sr.Echizen?

- Seis anos.

- Nossa! É muuuito tempo! Meus pais se separaram quando eu tinha três anos. Mas, a mamãe sempre diz que foi melhor assim. Ela diz que meu pai era um inútil. – a garota sorriu, mexendo no cabelo azul escuro que batia em seus ombros. – É verdade que o senhor vai ser pai?

- Não sei...

- Como assim?

- Ela está grávida. E o filho é meu. Mas, nos separamos. Nem estarei por perto quando nascer, então... não sei se é certo dizer que sou pai de alguém. – mesmo não sendo de sua natureza, ele sentia-se quase sufocado pelo peso que estava carregando nas ultimas semanas, então, mesmo não tendo consciência de que aquelas palavras estavam refletindo a sua vulnerabilidade naquele momento, sentiu-se estranhamente melhor, com aquele desabafo.

- Ah, Sr.Echizen, que pena... sinto muito. – apesar do olhar solidário, um grande e feliz sorriso iluminava-a por dentro.

- Hm.

- Sr.Echizen... desculpe se estiver me intrometendo, mas... o que pode ter dado errado, depois de tanto tempo?

- O bebê. – respondeu, secamente, antes de tomar um pouco do seu refrigerante.

- Ahnn... entendo. Bom, então foi melhor assim, não é?

- Hm. Acho que sim. – terminando o refrigerante em seu copo, ele levantou-se.

- Já está indo? – perguntou, com o tom de voz repleto de desapontamento.

- Já. Estou satisfeito. Vou para casa dormir, tenho que acordar cedo amanhã.

- Hm... tudo bem... – a garota abaixou o rosto, sugando o conteúdo de seu copo pelo canudinho, enquanto ele vestia o sobretudo.

- Ikeda...

- Hm?

- Obrigado. – falou, antes de virar-se e sair do local.

Ele abriu a porta do apartamento e respirou fundo, ao acender a luz e ilumina-lo. Chegando perto da estante da sala, olhou para cada um dos vários porta-retratos e os analisou minuciosamente, lembrando de cada uma das ocasiões em que as fotos foram tiradas, antes de, vagarosamente, virar cada um deles, escondendo as imagens. Ele sabia que aquilo não seria o bastante para afastar definitivamente os pensamentos sobre Sakuno, mas por hora, aquela decisão o satisfazia. Entrando no quarto, retirou a roupa, tomou um banho rápido, vestiu a parte debaixo de um de seus pijamas e jogou-se na cama, forçando-se a dormir, apenas desejando que aquele dia acabasse o mais rapidamente possível.

Aquele único e simples lanche, erroneamente fez com que os ânimos da garota para se aproximar de uma maneira mais intima de Echizen, se inflassem ainda mais e sem o menor pudor. Agora, ela oferecia-se abertamente para fazer-lhe companhia nos intervalos do trabalho, visitava constantemente sua sala, sem precisar de convites e até deixava de prestar serviço para os outros tradutores, para resolver qualquer assunto relacionado à Ryoma e apesar de alguns inconvenientes, nenhum dos colegas de trabalho parecia realmente se importar, dando mais atenção ao divertimento proporcionado pela adolescente apaixonada entre eles, pois apesar do crescimento de seus esforços, Miho ainda não era notada pelo rapaz.

Às nove horas da noite da quinta-feira, Ryoma estava terminando de digitar um documento, quando o colega da sala ao lado foi até ele, carregando sua pasta e com o palitó no braço.

- Ei, Echizen. Vai ficar aí a noite toda?

- Não. Já estou indo para casa.

- Hoje foi puxado, não é? Acabamos atolados de trabalho, já que amanhã o escritório estará fechado para inspeção elétrica. E ainda vamos ter que vir no sábado. Essas coisas deveriam ser feitas no final de semana... – falou, chateado, enquanto encostava-se à parede.

- Hm. – foi tudo o que respondeu, ainda concentrado nos últimos parágrafos.

- Então, o que vai fazer no seu dia de folga?

- Ficar em casa.

- Vai curtir a namorada e o filhote, não é? – perguntou, com um sorriso. – Mas se eu fosse você, teria cuidado. A Ryuzaki pode ficar com ciúmes se souber como você está sendo mimado aqui.

- Hm? – ainda digitando, olhou para o outro rapaz. – Sendo mimado? Como assim?

- Ah, fala sério! A Miho só falta lamber o chão que você pisa! Está todo mundo com ciúmes. Ela já recusou um monte de convites dos outros, só por sua causa.

- Que bobagem... – disse, com um tom de voz genuinamente desinteressado, antes de voltar sua atenção para o monitor. – A Ikeda não me trata diferente de nenhum de vocês.

- Eita... você é muito lerdo mesmo. Quero ver o que vai fazer quando ela cair no seu colo. E não diga que não foi avisado. Bom, estou indo. Até sábado. – com um aceno de mão, o rapaz despediu-se e logo saiu da editora.

Ryoma encostou-se no estofado da cadeira, pensando no que o colega havia falado e imaginou quando eles iriam deixa-lo em paz. Sempre o usavam como alvos de brincadeiras e piadinhas. Com certeza, aquele comentário era apenas mais uma gracinha, como os anteriores sobre aquele assunto. Ele conhecia garotas como Ikeda. Sempre tão prestativas e alegres, mas aquilo era apenas seu jeito de ser. Ele se lembrou de Osakada e das dezenas de vezes em que gritava seu nome, durante as partidas. E nem por isso, eles tiveram algum relacionamento amoroso, longe disso. A garota deixava bem claro o seu desagrado com o rapaz e ele simplesmente a ignorava na maior parte do tempo. Decididamente, seus colegas de trabalho estavam redondamente enganados. Miho deveria ser só mais uma daquelas adolescentes alegres, extrovertidas e educadas. Nada mais.

Aproveitando que as provas liberaram sua turma mais cedo, Miho chegou ao estágio ao

meio dia e ao cruzar o corredor, nem percebeu que o lugar estava mais silencioso do que o costume, durante a hora do almoço. Indo ate a sala de Ryoma, ela bateu três vezes na porta e como sempre, a abriu antes de receber permissão, com um sorriso.

- Olá, Sr.Echizen... – olhando para o interior e encontrando a sala vazia, com as luzes desligadas, assim como o computador, ela coçou o queixo, confusa. – Ué... onde será que ele está?

- Desculpe, mocinha... – uma voz masculina se fez ouvir e virando o rosto para a sala ao lado, encontrou um senhor de meia idade, vestindo o uniforme da firma que prestava manutenção para o prédio. – Você trabalha aqui?

- Sim. Mas, onde está todo mundo?

- Hoje este andar está fechado para inspeção elétrica. Você não foi avisada?

- Ah, é verdade! – dando um tapa na própria testa, sorriu. – Me esqueci completamente! Obrigada!

- De nada. – o senhor sorriu, antes de voltar ao seu trabalho. A colegial se encostou à porta da sala de Echizen e soltou um suspiro.

- Ahnn.. que droga. Logo hoje que cheguei mais cedo. Pensei que ia poder almoçar com o Sr.Echizen... – olhando mais uma ver para dentro da sala, sua feição desapontada logo se iluminou ao ver a carteira do rapaz, em cima da sua mesa, certamente esquecida na noite anterior. Pegando o objeto de couro entre as mãos, ela foi até um armário que continha listas com dados dos funcionários da editora e começou a folhear as paginas com um sorriso satisfeito.

Sakuno cantarolava suavemente, enquanto arrumava uma dezena de sashimis recém cortados dentro de um grande obentou, enfeitado com folhas frescas, rodelas finas de pepino e pedaços de kani, sushis e futomakis variados estavam minuciosamente arrumados. Terminando a arrumação, lavou as mãos na pia, as enxugou e colocou a tampa do obentou. Indo até o espelho do corredor, ajeitou os cabelos e a roupa, mais uma vez, vaidosamente. Respirando fundo, passou as mãos na barriga, acariciando-a. Daqui a alguns minutos estaria tendo o que possivelmente seria uma das conversas mais importantes, não somente para o seu futuro, mas para o de seu bebê também. Há dias ela pensava como iria aproximar-se de Ryoma, desde a ultima vez que se encontraram e aquela parecia a melhor opção. Ela simplesmente não poderia partir, sem realmente dar uma ultima chance aos dois.

Pegando o obentou entre as mãos e sua bolsa, ela vestiu um casaco e saiu de casa, andando até o final da rua para esperar o ônibus.

O barulho da campainha tocando repetidas vezes fez com que Ryoma acordasse. Abrindo um olho, soltou um gemido de insatisfação, antes de desafundar o rosto do travesseiro. Passando a mão no cabelo, deixando-o mais bagunçado do que estava, bocejou ao atravessar a sala e abrir a porta, ainda com a visão embaçada de sono.

- Ikeda! – a visão da colegial parada à sua frente fez com que qualquer vestígio de sono fosse para longe, substituído pela mais pura surpresa.

- Sr... Echizen... – foi tudo o que conseguiu balbuciar, ao vê-lo vestido somente com uma calça de pijama branca, de tecido leve. Mesmo que por alguns breves segundos, ela conseguiu memorizar todos os detalhes do tórax desnudo do rapaz, o que a fez engolir seco.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – a pergunta a fez voltar ao mundo real e ela estendeu a carteira, com um sorriso nervoso.

- O senhor esqueceu isso no trabalho!

- Minha carteira... nem havia percebido. Obrigado.

- De nada. Ahn.. Sr.Echizen... por um acaso o senhor gosta de sushis?

- Sushis? – perguntou, com um súbito interesse.

- É. Quando estava vindo, vi que acabou de abrir um rodízio em uma rua aqui perto. Será que o senhor gostaria de ir?

- Hm. Pode ser. Vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Você pode esperar na sala.

- Muito obrigada!

Enquanto o esperava, ela, curiosamente começou a analisar cada canto da casa e estava

achando o lugar extremamente agradável, até que foi até a estante e começou a mexer nos porta-retratos que ele havia virado na noite anterior e supreendeu-se ao ver uma foto dele abraçado por uma ruiva extremamente bela e sorridente. Então, aquela deveria ser a tal Sakuno. Tinha que admitir que não parecia nenhum pouco com o que havia imaginado, mas mesmo assim, não se sentiu intimidada.

- Vamos, Ikeda. – Ryoma apareceu na sala, vestindo uma camiseta, jeans e tênis. Ela virou-se e mostrou a foto para ele.

- Quando foi tirada?

- Hm... – ele aproximou-se e observou os detalhes. Sentando-se no sofá, relembrou a situação, antes de responder. – Meu aniversário. Na casa dos meus pais. Ano passado.

- Todos esses porta-retratos são fotos de vocês dois? O senhor não vai jogá-los fora?

Ele não respondeu. Estava tão absorvido em suas lembranças que nem percebeu quando a garota sentou-se ao seu lado.

- O senhor nunca vai esquecer, se continuar com essas coisas pela casa...

- Hm. Mas ainda não tive tempo de pensar o que vou fazer com eles... – as palavras travaram em sua garganta, ao sentir a mão da garota em seu rosto, acariciando-o. Lentamente, ele virou-se para olha-la.

- E... já está na hora de pensar em fazer outras coisas... com outras pessoas... – a frase dita quase em sussurro foi quase como um aviso do que viria. Ela aproximou-se ainda mais, forçando-o a se deitar no móvel, enquanto posicionava-se sobre ele.

- Ikeda... o que você... – ele não conseguiu terminar sua frase, tamanha a surpresa de sentir o corpo da garota sobre o seu.

- Quero ajudá-lo a esquecê-la.

Ryoma engoliu seco ao ver o rosto de Miho tão próximo ao seu. Estava completamente petrificado. A coxa dela estava posicionada justamente entre suas pernas e quando ela se movia, mesmo que minimamente, fazia com que um frio corresse pela sua espinha, toda vez que aquela região era massageada. Como se somente aquilo não fosse suficiente, ela, habilmente, desfez o laço vermelho da gola de seu uniforme e desceu o zíper da blusa branca que usava, deixando o sutiã com os seios proeminentes e o abdômen liso à mostra. Sem o menor pudor, sentou-se sobre o quadril dele e sorriu, ao colocar suas mãos sobre seus seios, fazendo com que ele os acariciasse.

- O senhor... me acha bonita?

- H.. hm. – respondeu, sem pensar, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Eu também acho o senhor muito bonito. – ela passou a ponta dos dedos pelo seu rosto, vagarosamente. – Mas... sem roupas, vai ficar ainda mais.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram em completo choque e tudo o que conseguiu pensar foi

que, em seu tempo, nunca viu nenhuma colegial se comportar desse jeito. E tinha que admitir, também, nunca havia visto uma tão...avantajada quanto ela. Vagarosamente Ikeda se abaixou e aproximou-se de seu ouvido, sussurrando:

- Está tudo bem, Sr.Ryoma. Não é a primeira vez que faço isso, pode se soltar. – Echizen sentiu as mãos macias da colegial em seu quadril, ao mesmo tempo em que Miho desabotoava suas calças, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, ela o beijou. Um beijo quente, repleto de desejo.

O tempo parecia ter parado. A mente dele rodopiava, preenchida por sensações e pensamentos extremamente confusos. Nesse momento, por puro instinto, suas mãos começaram a passear pelo corpo dela, como se precisasse ter noção do quanto aquilo estava sendo real. Ele conseguia sentir cada milímetro do corpo macio da colegial sobre o seu, o perfume cítrico em seu pescoço, a língua que envolvia a sua, possessivamente. Ao sentir aquela retribuição, garota interrompeu o beijo e o fitou. Sentindo um nó na garganta, Ryoma encarou seus olhos violetas, sentindo as mãos dela deslizarem por dentro da sua blusa, acariciando seu tórax e abdômen, enquanto ela os beijava, lentamente. Ele não conseguia mais controlar o sangue que fervia em suas veias. Os pensamentos coerentes haviam sumido para algum lugar distante, mas de repente ela foi interrompida pelo som da campainha que tocou bem no momento em que Miho beijava seu umbigo.

Como se despertando de um transe, o rapaz levantou-se e correu até a porta, abrindo-a. Não somente o incêndio que havia tomado conta do seu corpo foi apagado, mas também ele se sentiu congelar completamente, ao ver a feição bonita e sorridente à sua frente.

- Sa... Sakuno...

- Boa tarde. Desculpe vir sem avisar. – respondeu, timidamente, apertando o obentou entre as mãos. – Mas, é que... eu liguei para seu trabalho hoje de manhã e eles disseram que não haveria expediente, então... imaginei que você estaria em casa. E se não gostaria de almoçar comigo. E... conversar.

Ryoma sentiu o peso do mundo cair sobre sua cabeça. Aquilo era muito para processar em um espaço de tempo tão curto! Primeiro uma colegial seminua serpenteava em cima de si, depois, sua namorada, na sua frente, extremamente carinhosa, oferecendo tudo o que ele havia desejado nos últimos dias! Que diabos de piada doente era essa que sua sorte estava lhe pregando! Ele coçou o cabelo com as duas mãos, tentando refazer seus pensamentos.

- Ah, desculpe... você deve ter acabado de chegar em casa, não é? – perguntou, olhando para a sua camisa amassada e para a calça desabotoada. – Se for um incomodo, posso ir embora.

- Não! – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, fazendo com que ela lhe olhasse surpresa.

- Ryoma? Há algo errado? Você parece... nervoso.

- Não, não há nada... é que... eu...

- Ryoma... – a voz da colegial se fez ouvir alta e claramente até os ouvidos dos dois.

Echizen sentiu o ar lhe faltar nos pulmões ao ver o olhar carinhoso de Ryuuzaki se

transformar em uma expressão incrédula e confusa à medida que focalizava a figura da adolescente sentada no sofá, com a blusa aberta e o sorriso maroto. Sem se deixar intimidar pela presença de Sakuno, ela falou, sedutoramente:

- Não me deixe esperando.

Sakuno deu alguns passos para frente, entrando no apartamento. Mesmo agora, somente

a alguns metros da garota, ainda não conseguia acreditava no que estava vendo e a única coisa que conseguiu foi virar-se para o rapaz e balbuciar seu nome, incapaz de completar qualquer sentença.

- Então... você deve ser Sakuno Ryuzaki. – respondeu, com um sorriso, não dando chance para o rapaz se pronunciar.

- Si.. sim. – ela virou o rosto, dando atenção a garota que se levantou e aproximou-se. – E você, quem é?

- Miho Ikeda. Ryoma e eu trabalhamos juntos. Desculpe os trajes. Estávamos... ocupados. – passou a mão pelos cabelos, ajeitando-os.

- Ocupados? – mais uma vez ela olhou o namorado, implorando com os olhos, agora marejados, por alguma explicação.

- É. Se você puder ir embora, nós agradeceríamos.

- Eu... eu... não estou entendendo... Ryoma... o que isso significa? – as lagrimas agora caiam seu pudor de seu rosto, molhando o chão. – O que ela está fazendo aqui?

- Ikeda... por favor, vista-se e vá embora. Eu... eu tenho que...

- Você não tem que fazer nada! – ela o interrompeu, irritada. - Nós estávamos prestes a fazer algo muito interessante, quando ela interrompeu. Então, quem tem que ir é ela. Ela é a indesejada aqui. Assim como esse filho que ela está esperando.

- O que... ? – Sakuno a fitou novamente.

- É, ele me contou. Mas, se eu fosse você, ficava feliz. Afinal, depois de seis anos, na opinião dele, o único problema que vocês tiveram foi essa criança.

Sakuno virou o rosto lentamente para encarar o rapaz, após ouvir aquelas palavras. Seus

olhos estavam extremamente marejados e uma sombra de decepção emoldurava sua feição.

- Você... disse isso para ela? Você... falou do nosso filho, desse jeito, para ela?

- Sakuno, eu... não... não foi assim que aconteceu... – ele não conseguia formular uma frase sequer. Além da dor que sentia em seu peito ao vê-la daquele jeito, estava abismado de como a colegial poderia estar dizendo aquelas palavras tão cruéis com um sorriso imutável.

- Como você é gentil. Mesmo separados e tentando esquece-la, você ainda não quer magoa-la. Ela foi realmente uma burra de deixar você escapar, por causa de um bebê idiota.

Ryuzaki abaixou a cabeça, deixando os cabelos compridos cobrirem seu rosto. Ela

abraçou seu abdômen com as duas mãos, chorando silenciosamente, enquanto a garota continuava a destilar seu veneno.

- Então... eu realmente acho que está na hora de você ir. Ele não quer mais nada com você.

- Ikeda, fica quieta!

- Você pode ser muito bonzinho para falar a verdade, mas eu não sou.

- Você já falou o bastante, vá embora!

- Mas... por que! Ela que veio sem ser convidada, ela que estragou o nosso momento! Se alguém tem que ir embora, é ela! E de preferência, levar essa coisa que está esperando, para bem longe!

Finalmente o sorriso de Miho se desfez, quando o obentou que Sakuno trouxe espatifou-se na parede atrás de si, milímetros próximo ao seu rosto. A garota olhou para ela, com os olhos arregalados. Ryuzaki suspendeu o rosto lentamente, os olhos vermelhos queimando em ódio e a respiração alterada. Ryoma silenciou-se, chocado. Simplesmente não acreditava que ela conseguisse ficar mais ameaçadora do que na noite em que havia partido.

- Se você não ficar quieta agora, eu garanto que a próxima coisa que eu jogar, vai acertar bem em cheio. Nunca mais se atreva a sequer mencionar o meu filho com essa sua boca suja.

- Ryoma... – foi tudo o que conseguiu balbuciar, tentando conseguiu algum ajuda do rapaz, mas ele simplesmente a pegou pelo braço e a levou em direção à porta, furioso.

- Será que você é surda! Eu disse para você ir embora! Agora! – com apenas um movimento, ele fechou a porta ruidosamente, antes de virar-se em direção à Sakuno.

Os cabelos ruivos voltaram a cobrir sua face, quando ela se encostou à parede silenciosamente. Ryoma estava simplesmente perdido. Não sabia o que dizer, mas ao escutar seu choro, deu alguns passos para frente, desejando consolá-la, antes que ela gritasse, com o mesmo tom ameaçador de antes.

- Fica longe de mim!

- Sakuno...

- Você a trouxe para cá! Você a deixou falar do nosso filho, daquele jeito!

- Não, Sakuno, não foi isso que aconteceu, eu não sabia, eu...

- Você ia transar com ela! Aqui! É assim que você sentia minha falta! É assim que você me queria de volta!

- Eu não menti! Senti sua falta, quero você de volta, não planejei nada disso!

- Então ela simplesmente apareceu na sua frente quase sem roupas e começou a desabotoar sua calça! – Echizen não respondeu nada. Não conseguia. Ela respirou fundo e deslizou pela parede, sentando-se no chão. Levantando o rosto, dezenas de lagrimas caíram de seus olhos sem brilho. – Como sou idiota... – falou com um tom de voz baixo e repleto de tristeza.

- Sakuno...

- Acreditei em você... acreditei que você poderia mudar... que você também queria que déssemos certo.

- Eu quero, Sakuno... de verdade, eu...

- Eu vim aqui, realmente acreditando que você me daria motivos para ficar ao seu lado. Por que você fez isso, Ryoma? Seu... mentiroso... – ela se levantou, lentamente, como se toda a magoa que sentia tivesse sugado suas forças.

- Onde você vai?

- Embora. Não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui. Na verdade... não quero nunca mais colocar os pés neste apartamento.

- Por favor. Converse comigo. Olhe para mim. – pediu, ficando em sua frente.

- Ryoma...

- Hm?

- Eu... odeio você. – aquelas palavras ditas em um tom tão duro quanto seu olhar, fizeram com que o chão sumisse de seus pés, mas ele permaneceu em frente a porta, impedindo-a.

- Saia da minha frente!

- Não! – respondeu, de cabeça baixa.

- Nunca mais quero ver você! Eu odeio você! Seu mentiroso! Eu odeio você!

- Você vai me dar uma chance de consertar isso! Não vou deixar você ir embora, até me escutar!

- Não tenho nada para ouvir! Saia da minha frente! Saia da... – de repente, ela se silenciou e caiu de joelhos no chão, abraçada à barriga.

- Sakuno! – ele se ajoelhou à sua frente, extremamente preocupado. – O que foi?

- Nada! Eu só...– nesse momento ela abraçou seu corpo ainda mais apertado, soltando um grito de dor. – O... o bebê... tem alguma coisa errada... – ela tentou se levantar, mas foi inútil. A dor em seu abdômen era forte demais. Suas pernas cederam no instante em que ficou de pé. Ryoma a segurou e pôde sentir o suor frio de sua pele.

- Vamos para o hospital!

- Não! Irei sozinha! Não preciso de você! – disse, antes que a dor a fizesse soltar mais um gemido alto.

- Não seja teimosa! Você não pode andar por aí assim! – rapidamente ele a pôs em seus braços, carregando-a, antes de sair correndo em direção ao elevador e chegar ao carro, colocando-a com cuidado em seu interior e sair, acelerado.

Durante o caminho, ele constantemente virava o rosto e a fitava. Ela parecia tão pequena e indefesa. Estava abraçando o abdômen, como se protegesse seu interior e abafava cada grito de dor em um leve gemido. As lágrimas não paravam de cair. Ryoma sentia o coração partir em mil pedaços a cada vez que ela se contorcia. Ele talvez nunca conseguiria saber exatamente o quanto ela sofria, mas aquele silêncio também o machucava intensamente. Nunca o caminho do hospital pareceu tão longo quanto naquele triste e conturbado momento.


	8. Capitulo VIII

**CAPITULO VIII**

O rapaz de cabelos vermelhos deixou o elevador do hospital com um sorriso alegre. Havia acabado de concluir seu ultimo projeto, que havia lhe tirado o sono por dias e felizmente, os clientes ficaram extremamente satisfeitos. Tanto com o projeto de decoração em si, quanto na agilidade da entrega. E, no momento em que acabava de receber dezenas de elogios e um gordo cheque, seu celular tocou. O namorado o convidava para dar uma passada em seu consultório, para uma surpresa. O sorriso de Kikumaru tornou-se ainda mais aberto e feliz, ao imaginar que aquele dia não poderia estar mais perfeito.

Passando pelo corredor, ele parou em um dos bebedores, para tomar um gole d´água, no mesmo momento em que três jovens enfermeiras encontravam-se dentro do posto de enfermagem ao lado, conversando.

- Ah, que pecado! Parece que a cada dia, ele está mais bonito!

- E não só bonito, como educado e gentil também. Não deve haver mais nenhum como ele, em todo hospital!

- Aqueles olhos, aquela voz, aquele corpo...

- Aquele bumbum...

Eiji não se conteve diante daqueles risinhos marotos. Sua curiosidade foi maior que seu bom senso e assim que saciou sua sede, ele encostou-se na parede, querendo descobrir quem era o médico que recebia tantos elogios. Talvez algum dos novos residentes.

- Mas é uma maldade ele jogar no outro time! Um homem daquele tamanho, que desperdício!

- É verdade! E olha que o namorado dele nem é lá essas coisas! Parece um macaquinho, vive pulando, gritando, de um lado pro outro!

- Com certeza, o Doutor Oishi merece muito mais do que aquele ser afetado!

- É sim! Eu não teria nenhum problema em mostrar a ele o quanto as mulheres são maravilhosas, se ele desistisse do tal Kikumaru.

De repente, a risada das três foi interrompida por um barulho alto ao lado e saíram do posto, assustadas. Ao olharem para o bebedouro, toda a parte frontal de alumínio estava amassada, como se tivesse acabado de receber um forte chute, mas não olharam ninguém por toda a extensão do corredor e só restou a elas se entreolharem, extremamente confusas.

Oishi havia acabado de atualizar o banco de dados semanais de seus pacientes, quando a porta da sala de descanso dos médicos, abriu e fechou-se, subitamente. Ele levantou-se, pensando que havia sido uma rajada de vento, mas ao invés disso, Eiji estava de pé no meio da sala, com a respiração alterada, os olhos azuis marejados e o rosto quase tão vermelho quanto os cabelos.

- Eiji... você chegou. – o sorriso dele logo deu lugar a uma expressão preocupada, ao se dar conta do estado do rapaz. – O que foi que aconteceu? Você está sentindo alguma coisa?

- Eu quero que você saia daqui! – gritou, furioso.

- O ... o que? Como assim, sair daqui?

- Quero que você peça demissão deste hospital! Agora!

- Eiji... não estou entendendo. Por que você está dizendo isso? O que aconteceu?

- Porque quando eu estava vindo para cá, ouvi as enfermeiras falando de você! Elas falaram do seu rosto, do seu corpo... até do seu bumbumzinho!

- O que! – o rapaz de olhos verdes corou da cabeça aos pés ao ouvir aquilo.

- Elas falaram o quanto é um desperdício você estar comigo! E como queriam fazer você mudar de idéia! Elas... elas... me chamaram de macaquinho! – finalmente, as lagrimas provocadas da raiva que sentia rolaram pelo seu rosto. – Você tem que sair daqui! Agora mesmo!

- Eiji... sei o quanto você pode estar magoado, mas... por favor.. você sabe que não posso simplesmente pedir demissão por causa disso. Foi só um incidente. – ele aproximou-se e esticou a mão, desejando acariciar os cabelos do namorado, mas ele se afastou, revoltado.

- Só um incidente! Só um incidente! E todos aqueles bilhetinhos assanhados em sua pasta! E todos aqueles telefonemas no meio da madrugada! Você me fez ficar calado e prometeu que isso não aconteceria mais, mas toda vez que eu ponho os pés aqui, tem alguma horrorosa se jogando para cima de você! Cansei! Se você não pedir demissão agora mesmo, vou sair por essa porta fazendo um escândalo monstruoso!

- Eiji... você é uma pessoa sensata... você não faria isso... estamos em um hospital...

- Não faria! Você realmente acha que eu não teria coragem, Souchirou Oishi! – ele foi até a frente do médico e o fitou, extremamente sério. Oishi sabia que aquele não era o momento de duvidar do gênio explosivo do namorado. Ele respirou fundo e esfregou as pontas dos dedos nas temporas, tentando manter-se calmo. Se havia aprendido algo durante os vários anos de relacionamento entre os dois é que essa sempre era a melhor opção para evitar uma piora na situação.

- Eiji, me escute, por favor... – com extremo carinho e paciência, ele colocou as mãos no rosto do namorado, enxugando as lagrimas que continuavam a cair. – Você sabe que nada nem ninguém poderá mudar meus sentimentos por você, não é? Poxa... eu estava tão feliz em ver que você havia chegado... por favor, não deixe essa besteira estragar esse dia... Você sabe o quanto trabalhei duro para conquistar o meu espaço aqui. Você sabe o quanto foi difícil conseguir a confiança de meus pacientes, o quanto me sacrifico pelo meu trabalho. Mas mesmo assim, no fim de cada expediente, sempre penso no quanto vai ser bom voltar para casa e ver você. Você tem consciência disso, não é?

- Tenho. Por isso mesmo que estou dizendo para você pedir demissão! Assim, vai poder ficar mais tempo comigo e longe dessas sebosas! – respondeu, emburrado, levando para longe qualquer esperança do médico que o assunto se resolvesse de uma maneira simples.

- Eiji, não vou pedir demissão. Sinto muito, mas não posso. Gosto de trabalhar aqui, não posso abrir mão de tudo, por causa de seus ciúmes. Nunca faria o mesmo com você.

- Só que ninguém no trabalho fica dando em cima de mim, descaradamente! Mas, tudo bem! Não diga que não avisei! – ele se virou com a velocidade de um furacão e já estava alcançando a porta quando uma voz masculina ecoou pelo interfone que estava em sua mesa.

- Doutor Oishi, uma paciente sua está sendo atendida na emergência.

- Uma paciente minha? Quem é?

- Sakuno Ryuzaki. – não foi preciso mais nenhuma palavra para que a discussão encontrasse uma trégua. Imediatamente, Oishi colocou seu estetoscópio no pescoço e saiu em silêncio, enquanto Eiji o acompanhava, apreensivo. Assim que chegaram ao corredor principal avistaram Sakuno em uma cadeira de rodas, empurrada por uma das enfermeiras, enquanto Echizen seguia atrás.

- Sakuno! O que aconteceu? – o médico perguntou, acompanhando o trajeto até um dos quartos.

- Está... doendo... – ela abraçava a barriga e as lágrimas ainda caiam, sem cessar.

- Não se preocupe Bonequinha, vai ficar tudo bem. – Eiji tentou consola-la, antes que ela e o namorado entrassem na sala de exames. Ele aproximou-se de Echizen, que estava de pé, encostado na parede, com a cabeça baixa e os olhos escondidos pelo cabelo.

- Ochibi... o que aconteceu com a Bonequinha! Essa semana mesmo ela veio aqui, o Oishi disse que ela e o neném estavam bem!

- Hm... – ele não conseguiu responder nada. A única coisa que vinha a sua mente era o rosto coberto de lágrimas de Sakuno.

- O que houve? Onde ela estava quando começou a passar mal?

- No nosso apartamento.

- No apartamento... – era verdade. Com todo o susto da situação, havia se esquecido completamente da decisão de Ryuzaki de procurar o rapaz. Um leve sorriso apareceu no rosto de Eiji. – Que bom, Ryoma...

- Hm? – finalmente ele levantou o rosto e fitou Kikumaru.

- Sakuno me disse que iria procurá-lo para conversar. Para acertar as coisas. E já que você está aqui, cuidando dela e do bebê, os problemas entre vocês foram resolvidos, não é?

Ryoma sentiu um peso enorme na garganta ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Não era verdade. Nada estava acertado, muito pelo contrario. Com certeza, os frágeis alicerces do que havia sobrado do relacionamento dos dois haviam desmoronado por completo depois daquela tarde. Ele não estava sendo um bom namorado, muito menos um bom pai. Ele havia sido o responsável pela tristeza e mal estar de Sakuno. Estava ali, com o peito repleto de culpa e remorso. Não agüento mais guardar aqueles sentimentos dentro de si, abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado, fitando o chão:

- Ela foi até o apartamento conversar comigo... mas... as coisas não terminaram muito bem...

- O que aconteceu, Ochibi? – perguntou, aproximando do rapaz, preocupado.

- Havia... uma garota comigo. Uma colegial que faz estagio na editora em que eu trabalho. Quando a Sakuno chegou... ela... estava lá.

Os olhos azuis de Eiji se arregalaram, perplexos, enquanto Echizen respirava fundo, antes de continuar.

- Ela disse coisas horríveis para a Sakuno... ela ficou muito chateada... e acabou passando mal. Ela nem queria que eu a trouxesse para cá.

- Chateada? – os punhos do ruivo se fecharam e Ryoma o fitou, ao escutar seu tom de voz tão cheio de raiva. – Você realmente acha que a Sakuno está somente "chateada"! Você é tão idiota assim! – perguntou, aos gritos. – Não tem noção do que fez!

- Mas... não foi minha culpa.. não foi algo planejado... e não aconteceu nada, ela só... me beijou...

- Vocês se beijaram!

- Hm... mais ou menos... a Sakuno chegou na hora e...

- E você ainda diz que não aconteceu nada! Se a Sakuno não tivesse aparecido, você estaria com a lolita até agora! Que tipo de namorado é você! Que droga de pai é você! – ele olhou para o rapaz, inquisidoramente, mas ele não conseguia formular nenhuma resposta. - Você tem idéia do quanto a Bonequinha sofreu por não ter voltado para você, no dia em que você pediu para encontrá-la! Você tem idéia de como ela colocou as esperanças dela nessa conversa queria teriam hoje! Ela acreditou em você! É assim que você considera a pessoa que passou anos ao seu lado, a mulher que está esperando um filho seu! Como algo tão descartável que você pode trocar de uma hora para outra, por uma fedelha!

- Não, não é isso... – disse, em voz baixa, sentindo as palavras dele o atingirem como agulhas.

- Então o que é! Sabia que você não tinha nenhum amor pelo filho de vocês, mas imaginei que você gostasse dela, pelo menos um pouquinho!

- Eu... eu me importo com ela...

- Você deixou uma qualquer entrar na casa que foi de vocês! Nem essas memórias você respeitou, Ryoma, que droga! Será que você estava tão desesperado que nem conseguiu esperar que a cama esfriasse!

- Cala a boca... – dessa vez foi a vez da raiva tomar conta de Echizen, apesar da frase ter saído em um tom de voz tão baixo quanto um sussurro.

- Já pensou se acontecer algo com a criança! Já passou pela sua cabeça como a Sakuno irá ficar se ela perder esse bebê! E tudo isso porque você não consegue se conter dentro de suas calças!

- Cala a boca, Kikumaru! – ele levantou-se e parou alguns centímetros do rapaz, que o fitou surpreso. – Cala a boca! Você não sabe o que sinto pela Sakuno, você não tem a mínima idéia do que aconteceu, então fica quieto! Eu nem sei porque você está aqui! Até onde eu me lembro, a Sakuno é minha namorada e o filho é meu! Por que você não engravida do Oishi e tem um filho com ele, para parar de se meter na vida dos outros!

Nesse momento, a porta abriu-se e Oishi saiu, fechando-a logo em seguida. Ele não parecia nada feliz com as palavras que Echizen havia proferido para o namorado, mas tentou deixar isso para segundo plano, quando o rapaz aproximou-se:

- Oishi... como ela está?

- Conseguimos estabiliza-la e o sangramento cessou quase que completamente. A pressão sanguínea dela estava bem elevada.

- E o bebê? – apesar do desgosto momentâneo que sentia pelo rapaz, não pode deixar de perceber, pela primeira vez, um tom e expressão de genuína preocupação, ao perguntar do filho.

- Está bem agora, mas colocamos um monitor fetal para checarmos os batimentos cardíacos dele, durante a noite.

- A Sakuno vai passar a noite aqui?

- Sim. Ela teve uma pré-eclampsia, Echizen. Se ela demorasse mais alguns minutos, com certeza teria perdido o bebê. Ela ainda está em um estado delicado. Não posso manda-la para casa assim.

- Eu posso entrar para vê-la?

- Ela disse que não quer vê-lo. E pelo que pude escutar pelos gritos de vocês, ela tem toda razão. – a feição dele suavizou-se ligeiramente,ao olhar em direção ao namorado. - Eiji...

- Hm? – levantando o rosto, o fitou com um olhar entristecido.

- A Sakuno pediu para que você entrasse.

- Está bem. – ele entrou no quarto, vagarosamente, fechando a porta em seguida.

- Então vou ficar aqui fora. Vou passar a noite aqui.

- Não acho uma boa idéia. A avó dela e Tomoko virão daqui a pouco. Se vocês se desentenderem, isso só irá piorar a situação.

- Mas...

- É melhor você ir embora, Ryoma. – Oishi olhou para o rapaz, extremamente sério. – A Sakuno precisa descansar. Se ela quiser falar com você, irá procurá-lo. Fique longe dela por enquanto. Vai ser melhor assim.

Ele ficou alguns segundos calado, antes de estender a mão para o médico:

- Obrigado, Oishi.

- Não há de que. – ele apertou a mão do rapaz com força, fazendo Echizen olhá-lo surpreso. – Sei que você deve estar extremamente transtornado com tudo o que está acontecendo mas, isso não lhe dá o direito de machucar as pessoas. Nunca mais fale aquele tipo de coisa com o Eiji. – foi tudo o que disse, antes de virar-se e sair andando pelo corredor.

Kikumaru aproximou-se da cama, silenciosamente e observou a enfermeira fazer umas ultimas anotações no prontuário, antes de deixar os dois a sós. Ryuzaki estava deitada na cama, extremamente pálida e o caminho das lagrimas recém enxutas ainda marcavam seu rosto. Eiji sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama e segurou sua mão com carinho.

- Como vocês estão?

- Ele está bem... – ela passou a mão livre sobre o ventre, desviando dos eletrodos do monitor fetal, gentilmente, enquanto novas lagrimas caiam. - ...pensei que iria perdê-lo. Fique com tanto medo, Eiji...

- Eu entendo. Mas, está tudo bem agora. O Oishi vai cuidar muito bem de vocês, vai dar tudo certo. - ele tentou forçar um sorriso para animá-la, mas não conseguiu, ao fitar seus olhos vermelhos tão tristes.

- Por que ele fez isso, Eiji? Ele havia dito que sentia minha falta...

- Shh.. não pense nisso agora. – Kikumaru acariciou sua face, enxugando-a. - Você precisa descansar.

- Mas... ele disse que me queria de volta... por que ele mentiu? – as lagrimas caiam abundantemente, sem o menor pudor. – Ele a levou para a nossa casa... disse coisas horríveis do nosso filho para ela... será que... somos tão insignificantes assim para ele?

- Bonequinha... – o rapaz sentiu as próprias lagrimas querendo cair, mas com uma enorme força, conseguiu conter o choro. Gentilmente lhe deu um beijo na testa. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Você e seu bebezinho vão ficar bem. Preocupe-se só com isso agora, está bem? Vou apagar as luzes para você tentar dormir.

- Eiji... você pode ficar comigo até lá?

- Claro. – ele beijou sua mão e sorriu. – Vou ficar bem aqui.

Alguns minutos depois, a medicação fez efeito e Ryuzaki estava dormindo tranqüilamente. Kikumaru silenciosamente deixou o quarto e foi até a sala de Shuichirou. O rapaz estava digitando algo no computador, mas largou a atividade prontamente, assim que o viu entrando e encostando-se na porta fechada, olhando para ele, seriamente.

- Eiji... - Oishi engoliu pesado, levantou-se e foi em sua direção, meio temeroso. Com certeza ele havia retornado para terminar a briga que fora interrompida. – Eiji, escute, eu...

- A Sakuno adormeceu. A avó dela já está vindo, então estou indo para casa. Você vai ficar no plantão até a meia noite hoje, não é? – perguntou, calmamente, para o espanto total do médico, que apenas respondeu com um murmúrio antes que o namorado se aproximasse e desse um leve beijo em seu rosto. – Então, estou indo. Bom trabalho.

Foi tudo o que disse, antes de fechar a porta atrás de si, deixando para trás um rapaz completamente confuso.

Uma e quinze da manhã. Oishi abriu a porta do apartamento e andou silenciosamente pelo caminho somente iluminado pela lâmpada do aquário na sala. Àquela hora, com certeza, Eiji já devia estar no mais profundo dos sonos, abraçado ao travesseiro. Ele ainda não havia entendido o comportamento tão pacifico do namorado, mas ainda assim, estava agradecido. Simplesmente não ia conseguir levar uma discussão adiante, depois daquele dia tão atribulado e cansativo. E ele sabia o quanto Eiji podia estender seu mau humor por horas a fio, quando queria. Chegando ao quarto, foi direto ao banheiro, despindo-se em pouco tempo e entrando debaixo de uma bela ducha quente, que o fez soltar um leve gemido, ao sentir os músculos relaxando com o contato da água. Alguns minutos depois, saiu, vestindo apenas o short de um de seus pijamas, ainda secando os cabelos com a toalha. Somente nesse momento, olhou para a cama e percebeu que estava vazia. Alarmado, acendeu a luz do quarto, para certificar-se, quando a voz familiar alcançou seus ouvidos:

- Oishi, desligue a luz...

- Eiji! – ele estava sentado na poltrona próximo à varanda do quarto dos dois, abraçado aos joelhos, o rosto vermelho e os olhos azuis embaçados, de tanto chorar. – O que aconteceu? – perguntou, depois de pegar um banquinho estofado e sentar-se na sua frente.

- Nada... – respondeu, fracamente.

- Você não está chorando por nada, Eiji. O que foi? Você ainda está chateado por hoje? Se estiver, eu...

- A culpa foi minha.

- Culpa? Do que?

- Do que aconteceu com a Bonequinha. A culpa foi toda minha.

- Como assim?

- Ela e o Ryoma se encontraram no inicio da semana... ele pediu para ela voltar para casa. Mas, ela recusou, porque ele ainda não mostrava nenhum sentimento pelo bebê. Quando a Sakuno me contou, disse que ela devesse dar uma segunda chance a ele, que se ele a procurou, estava disposto a melhorar as coisas. Hoje ela foi até o apartamento dos dois... e havia uma garota lá. Uma adolescente que trabalha com ele. Ela foi muito má com a Bonequinha e disse coisas horríveis que o Ryoma havia dito do filho deles. A culpa foi minha... eu sou um idiota... – ele afundou o rosto nas mãos e o choro fluiu livremente.

- Eiji... você não é um idiota...

- Sim, eu sou! Sou o maior idiota do mundo, com os piores conselhos! O Ryoma estava certo, deveria me preocupar com minha própria vida e... – toda sua irritação com si mesmo cessou momentaneamente, ao sentir o beijo caloroso do namorado e suas mãos acariciando seu rosto. Ao se separarem, tudo o que conseguiu balbuciar foi o nome dele, ainda surpreso pelo gesto. Oishi fitou os olhos azuis com extremo carinho:

- Você não é idiota. Nem você nem a Sakuno podiam prever o que o iria acontecer.

- Mas...

- Me escute... – ele o interrompeu, gentilmente, colocando o polegar sobre seus lábios. – Você foi um bom amigo. Ficou ao lado da Ryuzaki por todo esse tempo, também acreditou que o Echizen poderia mudar, você a apoiou na tentativa de ver os dois felizes. Se a Sakuno achasse que você fez algo errado, acha que ela teria o chamado para ficar ao seu lado, depois de tudo o que aconteceu hoje? Não foi culpa sua. Não se torture desse jeito. Tenho certeza de que a Sakuno não ia querer ver você assim.

- Oishi... – debruçando-se, abraçou seu pescoço, enquanto Shuichirou acariciava seu cabelo. – Obrigado...

- Não precisa agradecer. – ele sorriu e beijou sua testa. – Então, vamos dormir? Já está tarde.

- Okay.

Os dois se dirigiram a cama de casal e deitaram-se. Estando tão cansado, Oishi já estava quase em um sono profundo, quando sentiu Kikumaru cutucando-o levemente.

- O que foi? – perguntou com os olhos pesando.

- Desculpe... por hoje. O que aconteceu hoje com a Bonequinha e o Ochibi me fez perceber que existem coisas muito mais sérias que podem estragar um relacionamento. E felizmente nós não temos esses problemas. Desculpe ter perdido a cabeça e brigado tanto por algo que você realmente não tinha culpa.

- Está tudo bem... sei que chega um ponto que aquele tipo de coisa não é possível de ignorar. Até entendo sua irritação. – ele sorriu lembrando-se de sua feição ameaçadora . – Mas, só não queria que duvidasse dos meus sentimentos.

- Não duvido... mas, me diz... por que você me chamou para ir ao seu trabalho?

- Ah, é verdade! – ele deu um leve tapa na testa. – Você poderia pegar a minha pasta, por favor?

- Ta bom. – ele levantou-se e alguns minutos retornou e sentou-se no colchão, curioso, enquanto o médico abria sua pasta e tirava uma caixinha de cetim preto. – Desculpe. Deveria ter lhe dado isso no nosso aniversário, mas não ficaram prontas. – lentamente, ele abriu a tampa da caixa e revelou duas belas alianças de ouro branco. – Sei que o que sinto por você não pode ser representado por nenhum objeto. Nada é tão grande ou tão valioso assim, mas realmente queria que quando as pessoas olhassem essa aliança na sua mão, tivessem certeza do quanto você é importante para mim.

Comovido, o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos pegou a aliança menor e a observou, surpreendendo-se mais ainda pelas inscrições em seu interior.

– "Para Sempre."

- Para sempre... – sussurrou ao coloca-la no dedo do namorado, antes que Kikumaru fizesse o mesmo com a sua, depositando um beijo em sua mão.

Eles se entreolharam por alguns segundos, antes de trocarem um beijo carinhoso. Nenhuma palavra seria necessária depois daquele gesto. Deitando-se, se aninharam nos braços um do outro e assim dormiram, pouco tempo depois.

Ryoma abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama, mal humorado. Odiava o som

estridente e insistente do despertador. Odiava ainda mais ter que acordar cedo nos sábados sabendo que uma pilha de textos o esperava em seu escritório. Subitamente pegou o aparelho e o arremessou contra a parede, silenciando-o definitivamente. Estava tentando se enganar. Não odiava tanto assim o som barulhento, nem a idéia de acordar cedo e trabalhar. O que realmente fez todo o seu lado amargo aflorar naquela manhã foram as lembranças insistentes do dia anterior.

Por todo o restante do dia em que foi obrigado a permanecer em seu apartamento ele lembrava-se da face triste e coberta de lagrimas de Ryuzaki e perguntou-se quando essa memória transformou-se na mais comum que possuía. Ele tentou obter noticias durante a noite apenas para receber gritos e insultos de Tomoko e mais tarde, telefonemas cheios de raiva do seu pai. Por que será que ninguém acreditava nele! Já estava começando a pensar que realmente deveria ter ido para a cama com Ikeda para que pelo menos as acusações tivessem fundamento! Ele levantou-se e foi ate o banheiro, olhando-se no espelho. Passou a mão no cabelo bagunçado e respirou fundo, perguntando-se quando a temporada de caça ao Ryoma chegaria ao fim.

Mesmo sem ter sido chamada, Ikeda foi uma das primeiras a chegar na editora naquele sábado, para a surpresa e alegria dos poucos colegas de trabalho que foram chamados para o turno extra. Ela tinha certeza de que iria conseguir concretizar seus desejos que foram interrompidos pela inconveniência de Ryuzaki.Estava na sala de arquivos guardando alguns documentos quando escutou os funcionários desejando bom dia para Echizen, mas nenhum deles obteve outra resposta, alem de um breve murmúrio. Indo direto para sua sala, fechou a porta e ligando o computador em seguida. Havia planejado sentar-se e trabalhar o mais rápido possível, para poder voltar para casa. Alguns minutos depois, já estava tão concentrado em um documento que traduzia que só sentiu a presença de Ikeda quando ela apoiou o rosto em seu ombro e os seios foram pressionados em suas costas, fazendo-o levantar-se e se afastar.

- Bom dia. – sorriu, sedutoramente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – a feição dele deixava claro sua insatisfação com a garota.

- Vim ver você. – ela aproximou-se e remexeu na gravata dele. – E talvez, combinar algo para mais tarde. Terminar o que começamos.

- Você tem idéia do que fez? Sabia que a Sakuno foi parar no hospital pelas coisas que você disse? Que ela podia ter perdido o bebê?

- E daí? – novamente, o sorriso da adolescente permanecia imutável, criando uma expressão maldosa. – Não sei por que você se importa tanto. Não quer mais ficar com ela e nunca quis o bebê. Se você pensar direito, lhe fiz um favor.

- Não preciso de favores seus. – ele se afastou novamente, apoiando-se em um dos armários. – Vá embora.

- Aaaah, não seja malvado... você não quer que eu vá. O jeito que você me beijou significou muitas coisas, menos que queria ficar longe de mim. – dessa vez ela pressionou seu corpo no dele e pegando uma de suas mãos, beijou um dos dedos, vagarosamente. – E eu tenho certeza de que se não fossemos interrompidos, teríamos nos divertido muito mais.

Ryoma segurou o queixo da garota e olhou para ela, seriamente.

- Sabe no que eu estava pensando quando estávamos juntos? No quanto a sua boca não é macia quanto a da Sakuno. No quanto o seu corpo não é tão bonito quanto o dela. No quanto o seu cheiro não é agradável quanto o perfume dela. – suspendendo o rosto dela ainda mais, fez com que ela fitasse seus olhos claros extremamente endurecidos. – Mesmo que eu fosse para a cama com você, seria nela que estaria pensando. Você simplesmente nunca será como ela. – ele a soltou e a viu afastar-se lentamente com a cabeça abaixada e os cabelos compridos cobrindo seu rosto. – Vá embora, Ikeda.

Ele preparava-se para sentar-se de volta na sua cadeira quando a voz da garota desviou sua atenção.

- Você tem razão... não sou como ela.

- Hm?

- Não sou tão idiota quanto ela. – ela levantou o rosto e novamente o sorriso maldoso estava estampado. – Você não vai me rejeitar. Se fizer isso, vou sair por toda a empresa dizendo como você me deixou entrar em sua casa, me seduziu, me usou e agora está me descartando.

- O que? – Ryoma fechou os punhos não acreditando na audácia da garota.

- Isso mesmo. Me trate assim e eu vou contar a todos o quão pedófilo e manipulador você é. Ninguém irá deixar de acreditar na doce e inocente colegial.

O rapaz olhou para Miho não acreditando em toda a raiva que estava sentindo no momento. Podia sentir o borbulhar do sangue nas veias, mas continuou parado, somente observando-a.

Ela aproximou-se novamente, acariciando sua face e sussurrou:

- A menos que você seja um bom menino e faça as minhas vontades, posso meter você em sérios problemas. – ela passou a língua pelo pescoço dele, sentindo-o engolir seco. – Não fique assim. Prometo que vai se divertir.

- Hm. Está bem.

- Sério? – perguntou, alegremente.

- Hm. Você tem razão. – Ryoma passou a mão pela curva da cintura dela, repousando no quadril. Os olhos agora mostrando um brilho diferente. – Será divertido.

- Posso ir até sua casa à noite?

- Por que esperar? Há uma sala que nunca é usada no final do corredor. Já está na hora do intervalo, os poucos que vieram devem ter saído. Vá para lá e me espere. – ele colocou a mão em um dos botões de sua blusa e o puxou levemente. – Preparada.

Não foi preciso mais nenhuma palavra para que a garota obedecesse as ordens dele. Rapidamente foi até a sala, que se encontrava completamente escura e deitou-se na mesa, somente de lingerie, já fantasiando sobre o prazer que teria em poucos momentos, com um sorriso nos lábios, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos alguns minutos depois, quando sentiu a claridade repentina e abrindo seus olhos, esperando ver o rapaz em sua frente, deparou-se com toda a equipe de direção da editora, fitando-a, perplexos. Um senhor baixo e de cabelos grisalhos tossiu, antes de falar:

- Srta. Ikeda. Poderia me explicar o que está fazendo aqui... nesses trajes?

- Ahn.. eu.. eu...

- Sei que está conosco a pouco tempo, mas não acredito que confundiu nossa sala de reuniões com um vestiário. Ainda mais justamente no dia em que teríamos uma reunião, que a senhorita mesmo marcou no quadro de avisos.

- Não, senhor... sim senhor... eu... – ela estava apavorada demais para conseguir formular uma frase, mas ao olhar ao fundo dos curiosos que se reuniam para ver o que estava acontecendo, viu o rosto de Echizen a observá-la, seus olhos frios como estacas de gelo, refletindo uma imensa satisfação.

Uma hora depois de ter sido chamada ao gabinete da diretoria, Miho foi despedida e o incidente manchava eternamente seus documentos escolares.

Sábado à noite. Por causa do frio, Ryoma não pode deitar na rede como costume, mas se contentou em deitar-se no sofá e observar a paisagem através da porta de vidro da varanda. O resto da semana havia se arrastado lentamente. Sua rotina limitou-se a acordar, ir para o trabalho, comer algo na rua e voltar para casa. Nem ao menos se importava em limpar o apartamento ou fazer compras para abastecer a geladeira que no momento só continha um pacote de suco pela metade e um pacote de queijo de validade duvidosa. Simplesmente não tinha mais motivações em manter o local em ordem, ao mesmo tempo em que o utilizava como seu refugio.

Não eram todas as ligações que atendia, apenas as de Momoshiro e de suas mãe, que nunca duravam mais do que alguns minutos. E ele nunca conseguia fazer a eles a pergunta que ecoava em sua mente todos os dias: como Sakuno e o bebê estavam. Não sabia se era o costumeiro orgulhou ou a culpa por ter deixado que o relacionamento dos dois chegasse à aquele ponto, mas simplesmente as palavras não conseguiam deixar sua garganta.

Ele lembrou-se que amanhã, à aquela hora, ela estaria indo para o outro lado do mundo. E as chances deles se entenderem estariam mais distantes que a Inglaterra. Ele respirou fundo, sentindo-se derrotado. Não poderia telefonar, não poderia se despedir. No momento tudo e todos estavam contra ele e a única coisa que ainda possuía eram os sentimentos tumultuados em seu peito.

De repente, o telefone tocou no móvel ao seu lado libertando-o daqueles pensamentos. Demorou um pouco até resolver se atenderia ou não, até que esticou a mão e respondeu, sem nenhuma tentativa de esconder seu mau humor:

- Echizen.

- Ochibi, é o Eiji. Quero falar com você.

- Pra que? Você já gritou comigo o suficiente.

- Não discuta, Ryoma. - disse, com um tom de voz extremamente firme. - Esteja no parquinho próximo à sua casa daqui há quinze minutos. E isso não é um pedido. - antes que ele pudesse responder algo, o telefone foi desligado sem a menor cerimônia e Ryoma se perguntou o que mais teria que ouvir antes que tudo aquilo finalmente tivesse um fim.

Kikumaru estava sentado em um dos bancos ao redor do parquinho, enquanto observava, algumas crianças agasalhadas brincarem, até que seu sorriso se desfez, ao ver Echizen caminhando em sua direção. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado, ajeitando o boné na cabeça, enfiou as mãos no bolsos do casaco e ficou em silencio. Eiji respirou fundo e entrelaçou as mãos, antes de começar a falar:

- Você nem ao menos deu uma noticia. Por toda a semana.

- Como eles estão? – a pergunta direta e com um tom extremamente sincero fez com que Kikumaru se surpreendesse, mas não o bastante para desfazer sua feição séria.

- Estão bem. Ontem ela foi visitar o Oishi para a ultima consulta. Você sabia que ela está partindo amanhã?

- Hm.

- Você realmente vai deixá-la ir sem ao menos tentar conversar?

- Por que você está interessado? Pensei que a coisa que você mais queria era me ver longe dela. – disse, com um tom de sarcasmo.

- É, eu queria. Mas primeiramente, eu quero que ela seja feliz. Só que ontem estávamos na casa dela arrumando as coisas para a viagem e uma fotografia antiga de vocês caiu de um dos livros.

- E?

- Ela olhou para a foto e chorou. Uma pequena e única lágrima, mas que me disse com todas as letras que ela não quer ir sem se despedir de você. – disse, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. – Você precisa conversar com ela, Ryoma. É a sua ultima chance.

- Não posso me aproximar... a avó dela, a Tomoko, meu pai... eles me esfolariam vivo. E mesmo assim... nada mudaria. Ela nunca disse que iria desistir da viagem por mim, disse que não ia voltar por causa do bebê. Parece que ultimamente tudo o que escuto são motivos para ficar longe. E realmente, não estou com vontade de ser afastado novamente.

Nesse momento, uma pequena bola chegou rolando até os pés de Eiji, seguida por um garotinho de no máximo cinco anos que sorriu para ele.

- Aqui está, querido, pode voltar a brincar. - ele sorriu de volta, devolvendo o brinquedo.

- Obrigado, tio! - respondeu, antes de sair correndo e se encontrar com seus amiguinhos.

- Sabe, Ryoma... você está sendo um idiota. - o rapaz levantou-se e voltou a olhar seriamente para o outro. - Você tem idéia de quantas pessoas gostariam de ter o que você está abrindo mão tão facilmente? Uma mulher maravilhosa, que ama você e que está esperando um filho seu. Você tem idéia de quantas pessoas, neste exato momento, gostariam de poder compartilhar seu amor com uma criança?

O ruivo olhou para o rapaz por vários minutos, mas ele se manteve em um silêncio absoluto. Eiji respirou fundo e ajeitou o gorro que usava, com uma das mãos.

- Parece que você realmente não tem jeito. É uma pena... ela não merecia isso. – sem dizer mais nada, ele saiu andando até alcançar o outro lado da rua onde seu carro estava estacionado e partir.

Echizen levantou-se, sentindo-se extremamente sem forças e lentamente pegou o caminho de casa, sem perceber que a primeira neve do ano começara a cair, fazendo com que sua noite parecesse ainda mais fria e melancólica do que antes.

* * *

- Sakuno, não esqueça de se alimentar direitinho. 

- E de telefonar sempre que puder. Se acontecer algo, nos avise imediatamente.

- E tire bastante fotos!

- Eiji, ela não está indo fazer turismo. Sakuno, assim que você chegar marque uma consulta com o Dr.Lian, só para garantir que o cansaço da viagem não tenha afetado vocês.

- Cuide muito bem de você e do meu neto.

- É uma pena que você não possa ir ao casamento, não é Takeshi?

- É... e ainda vou ter que suar para convencer o safado do Ryoma para ser meu padrinho. – o resmungo de Momoshiro fez com que todos os rostos sorridentes que estavam no aeroporto para a despedida de Sakuno ficassem sérios e desconfortáveis, afinal na ultima semana, haviam feito de tudo para que o nome de Echizen não chegassem aos ouvidos da garota. Ann deu uma cotovelada nas costelas do noivo e o fitou com um olhar reprovador, o que o fez perceber o que estava acontecendo e passar a mão no cabelo, totalmente sem graça. – Ahhnnn... Sakuno, desculpe, eu não...

- Está tudo bem. Eu agradeço a preocupação de todos, mas estou realmente bem. O nome dele não virou tabu aos meus ouvidos. Nem poderia. – disse, olhando para eles com um sorriso gentil. – Obrigada a todos por terem se preocupado tanto e estarem aqui. Prometo que farei o melhor possível por lá. Vou aproveitar essa oportunidade ao máximo.

- Nós sabemos que sim. – Sumire aproximou-se e a abraçou apertado. – Se precisar que eu vá antes, me avise. Vou ficar contando os dias para vê-la.

- Está certo, vovó.

A voz da mensageira ecoou pelo aeroporto, indicando que não demoraria para seu vôo partir.

- Acho que está na hora.

Um por um, seus amigos a abraçaram e desejaram mais votos de felicidade. Quando o aviso de embarque foi escutado pela segunda vez ela olhou ao redor, com um olhar esperançoso que esvaiu-se ao ter certeza de que o rosto que procurava não estava na multidão que ocupava o aeroporto.

- Sinto muito. – ela sentiu a mão de Eiji envolvendo a sua, mas abaixou o rosto, sem coragem de fitá-lo. Em parte por vergonha pois tinha certeza de que ele sabia quem ela esperava. E em parte, pela tristeza de mais uma vez, estar desejando a presença dele, em vão.

- Esperança é um sentimento teimoso.

- Mas é sempre bom manter um pouco dela... Boa sorte, Bonequinha.

- Obrigada. – eles se abraçaram apertado. Fazendo uma força enorme para segurar as lágrimas Sakuno acenou para todos, antes de dirigir-se ao portão de embarque.

"Que idiotice", ele pensou, ao se ver novamente correndo ao ponto de suas pernas doerem, por causa dela. Por que ele não escutou Kikumaru? Por que ele não obedeceu seus desejos de procurá-la e ignorar todos os gritos alheios que com certeza iria ouvir? Por que ele novamente estava tão perigosamente atrasado?

Ele ignorou todas as regras de boas maneiras ao se enfiar no meio das pessoas, procurando o caminho mais rápido para os portões dos vôos internacionais para a Europa. E ainda teria que descobrir quais eram esses portões. Mas que droga! O aeroporto parecia mais cheio do que nunca! Parecia que todos haviam resolvido migrar naquela tarde! Ele tinha que encontrá-la! Mesmo que ela não mudasse seus planos, mesmo que ela dissesse que o odiava, novamente. Ele tinha que faze-la escutar tudo o que sua teimosia e orgulho havia trancado em seu peito. Não importava se seria rejeitado novamente. Ela precisava saber!

- "Vôo 705 para Londres, portão de embarque nº 8, ultima chamada." – a voz mecânica atingiu seus ouvidos. Ele estava na ala errada e havia um mar de pessoas em seu caminho.

- Tomara que dê tudo certo. – Oishi murmurou ao lado de Eiji, vendo o avião decolar por uma das janelas de vidro do saguão.

- Eu também espero. – respondeu, abraçando o braço do namorado.

- Bom... é melhor irmos. Daqui a pouco irá começar a encher ainda mais e encontrar a saída do estacionamento vai ser uma dor de cabeça. – Nanjirouh disse, fazendo com que todos se despedissem e começassem a andar em direção aos portões de saída.

Kikumaru já estava no meio do caminho quando lembrou-se de seu cachecol e correu de volta ao local das poltronas, mas ao achar o objeto, derrubou-o, surpreso.

- O ... Ochibi...

Ryoma estava de cabeça baixa, os cabelos molhados de suor cobrindo seus olhos, a respiração ofegante. Os punhos fechados, apoiados na janela de vidro, como se fosse quebrá-la em mil pedaços a qualquer momento. Ele se sentia cansado, patético e acima de tudo, extremamente vazio.

- Mada mada... dane. – foi tudo o que disse, antes de virar-se, dando os passos mais lentos e demorados de sua vida.


	9. Capitulo IX FINAL

**CAPITULO IX**

Sakuno abriu os olhos, lentamente, antes de sentar-se, ainda sonolenta. Olhando para o lado vazio, ela sorriu, assumindo que não importava quanto tempo passasse, provavelmente nunca mais iria se acostumar a dormir sozinha. Levantando-se, foi até a janela e ficou contemplando a paisagem londrina. O inverno estava em seu ápice, os flocos de neve caiam suavemente, envolvendo a cidade em um belo e tranqüilizante cenário branco e à aquela hora, somente algumas poucas luzes podiam ser vistas, quebrando a solidez da madrugada.

De repente, sua atenção foi desviada para o desenho de uma pequena carta piscando no monitor de seu laptop, indicando que havia recebido um e-mail. Ela virou-se e sentou-se na escrivaninha próxima à janela. Abrindo o e-mail, a foto do casal Momoshiro apareceu na tela. Ann estava sentada em uma cadeira, no meio do pequeno jardim na casa dos dois, enquanto Takeshi estava agachado ao seu lado, com as mãos sobre a barriga de quase cinco meses da esposa. Embaixo da foto anexada, seguia a seguinte mensagem: " Eu sei que disse que queria que fosse surpresa, mas não agüentei esperar! Vai ser um menino! Takeo Momoshiro! E quando crescer, vai casar com a sua filha!"

Sakuno não pode deixar de sorrir com aquela frase. Ainda podia se lembrar do dia em que recebeu fotos do casamento dos dois, que ocorreu alguns meses depois de sua partida. As que foram enviadas por Kikumaru tinham graciosos comentários, como por exemplo, do quanto ele estava nervoso, como toda hora ficava checando o relógio, temendo que Ann se atrasasse, que não comparecesse e como quase desmaiou quando a viu antes, durante e depois de chegar até o altar, mas com as alianças e votos trocados, ele voltou a ser a pessoa descontraída e alegre de sempre. E agora, ela podia sentir toda a felicidade dos dois, esboçada naqueles sorrisos tão sinceros da fotografia.

Decidindo que iria responder os e-mails pela manhã, ela fechou o computador e levantou-se, pensando no que poderia enviar de presente para o pequeno Takeo. Espreguiçando-se na cadeira, mecanicamente colocou uma das mãos sobre a barriga, para acariciá-la, mas o bebê já não estava ali. Afinal, já fazia duas semanas que sua filha havia nascido.

Ela se lembrou como a bolsa d'agua havia se rompido uma semana antes do previsto e de como acordou com a roupa e a cama, totalmente ensopadas e do tumulto que havia sido arrumar tudo, às 4 da madrugada e sair em disparada para o hospital. Mesmo antes de chegar à maternidade já sentia fortes dores, mas uma hora depois, quando finalmente pôde escutar o choro de seu bebê e segurá-la nos braços, a dor se dissipou, dando lugar a um sentimento terno e reconfortante. Tudo havia se tornado insignificante diante daquele pequeno ser que se aninhava contra seu corpo. Acariciando seu rostinho e, principalmente, quando o bebê abriu os olhos e a fitou com seus profundos olhos castanhos claros, ela teve certeza de que a face de Echizen nunca poderia ser esquecida.

Levantando-se, atravessou a pequena distância que separava seu quarto do quarto do bebê. Olhou para todos os presentes em cima da cômoda, vindos de sua avó, dos avós paternos, Tomoko, suas amigas do trabalho e da faculdade e um enorme urso branco, enviado por Eiji e Oishi, que segurava um balão metalizado com a frase "É uma Ochibi!" gravada. Ela parou por alguns minutos, apreciando a cena a sua frente, antes de cuidadosamente aproximar-se. Sua filha dormia tranqüilamente, nos braços da pessoa que ela amava.

Ela encostou-se na parede e lembrou-se o quanto seu coração estava despedaçado quando deixou o Japão. E quantas foram às vezes que adormeceu abafando o choro no travesseiro, querendo aliviar o peito de todas as magoas e tristezas. Nunca ia poder agradecer o bastante à sua filha. Naquela cidade distante, estando sozinha, ela foi a principal motivação para deixar as memórias doloridas para trás.

Dizem que somente um coração sarado pode comportar um novo amor. E assim, aconteceu. Quando as lágrimas de decepção secaram e um sorriso sincero brotou novamente em sua face, ele apareceu, oferecendo-lhe companheirismo, carinho, compreensão e um amor incondicional por ela e pelo bebê que crescia em seu ventre, que em pouco tempo se movimentava toda vez que escutava a voz masculina tão gentil e sentia suas mãos acariciando a barriga crescente. Ela tinha certeza que, finalmente, sua filha teria um pai amoroso, como sempre havia desejado.

Ele foi a pessoa que estava ao seu lado naquela nova etapa da sua vida. Conversavam sobre a faculdade, a ajudou com a nova língua, a ajudou a acostumar-se com as novas ruas da cidade, em passeios de mãos dadas e sem pressa, nos finais de tarde, sempre que possível. Agüentou pacientemente as mudanças de humor repentinas, a fome por coisas estranhas no meio da madrugada, a acompanhou nas aulas sobre o parto e sobre cuidados com o bebê. Ele tranqüilizou Sumire, garantindo que cuidaria dela e que não precisaria submeter-se a uma viagem tão cansativa. Foi a mão dele que acariciou a de Ryuzaki no momento em que sua filha estava nascendo, confortando-a. Foi ele que carinhosamente beijou sua testa e disse "Bom trabalho", quando o bebê chorava pela primeira vez.

Ela sorriu, lembrando-se de como ele era desajeitado nos primeiros dias, evitando pegá-la nos braços com medo de machucá-la, mas que agora fazia com que o berço que haviam comprado se tornasse uma peça quase inútil, de tanto que a mantinha no colo.

Sakuno aproximou-se e acariciou os cabelos dele, suavemente, fazendo-o abrir os olhos.

- Você estará todo doído amanhã se dormir desse jeito.

- Ela estava chorando. – respondeu, sonolento.

- Por que não me chamou?

- Ela havia acabado de mamar e você de dormir. Sabia que era só manha, então resolvi ficar aqui. Você precisa descansar.

- Obrigada.. – acariciando seu rosto, sorriu. – Mas não terei que acordar as sete da manhã e ir para o trabalho. Você também precisa de uma boa noite de sono.

- Eu sei... – nesse momento, a menininha espreguiçou-se dentro da manta branca e segurou o dedo dele, com a pequena mão. – ... mas ela não quer ficar sozinha.

- Você vai acabar mimando-a desse jeito. – disse, com um sorriso. – Ah, recebemos um e-mail do Momoshiro. Ele e Ann terão um menino. E ele mandou avisar que irá casar com nossa filha.

- Não vai não. – ela não pode deixar de achar engraçado a feição de desagrado que tomou conta de seu rosto.

- Não?

- Não.

- Nunca imaginei que você seria tão ciumento assim.

- Não sou ciumento. Não é, Harumi? – carinhosamente ele passou as mãos no cabelo dela, em um tom mais escuro que os da mãe.

- Ela é linda não é?

- Não poderia ser diferente. - respondeu, fitando-a e fazendo-a sorrir.

- Vamos dormir? Já está muito tarde.

- Tudo bem. - lentamente, ele se levantou e ao colocá-la no berço, ela se remexeu e soltou um breve gemido de reclamação, mas logo voltou a dormir tranqüilamente, ao sentir um carinho de Sakuno em sua face.

Com a certeza que Harumi estava bem, o jovem casal retornou à cama, cobrindo-se com o ededron. Ele a puxou para perto, fazendo-a aninhar-se em seu peito, até que percebeu seu olhar curioso:

- O que foi?

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Pode.

- Você... está feliz? Comigo e com a Harumi?

- Por que você está perguntando isso?

- Você abriu mão de muita coisa... – ela abaixou o olhar, deixando o cabelo comprido cobrir uma parte de sua face. – quero saber se está valendo a pena. Se você é feliz ao nosso lado. De verdade.

Lentamente, ele acariciou seu rosto, fazendo-a olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Não estaria aqui, se houvesse algum tipo de dúvida.

Ela o fitou carinhosamente, feliz. Ele a envolveu em seus braços e enrolou os dedos em uma das mechas do cabelo vermelho.

- E você? Sente falta de algo?

- Hmm.. talvez.

- Do que?

- Disso... – a voz dela chegou aos seus ouvidos de maneira sedutora, quase como um ronronar, antes que ela começasse a beijar seu pescoço lentamente, descendo a ponta da lingua no caminho até seu umbigo, depositando uma pequena mordida, enquanto arranhava as laterais de seu abdômen, suavemente.

- Sak... Sakuno... espere.. ainda não podemos... – disse, engolindo seco, tentando ignorar a provocação.

- Tudo bem... só estava brincando. – ela sorriu e voltou a deitar-se comportada em seu peito. – Sei que ainda faltam alguns dias. Ainda bem que pudemos aproveitar o livro ao máximo, não é? – perguntou com um tom maroto, fazendo-o ficar sem jeito, ao lembrar das diversas horas gastas lendo "Sexo na Gravidez: Dicas & Posições". – Não sinto falta de nada. Está tudo perfeito.

Ele sorriu, timidamente, antes que ela se aproximasse para beijá-lo, quando o choro baixo de Harumi, indicando que havia acordado novamente, alcançou o ouvido dos dois. Ela sorriu e o beijou levemente.

- Eu vou agora. Tente dormir.

- Hm. – ele a observou levantar-se e voltar ao quarto do bebê. Ajeitando-se entre os travesseiros, observou pela milésima vez os porta-retratos que ficavam no móvel perto da cama.

Nenhuma daquelas fotos haviam sido tiradas por ele. Ou melhor, somente uma. E que até hoje ele considerava uma sorte ter saído perfeita, considerando sua total inexperiência com uma câmera fotográfica, ainda mais por tudo o que fez foi apenas ter apertado o botão, sem se preocupar com detalhes como foco ou flash. No entanto, não estavam expostas como as outras. Nunca foi uma pessoa que se apegava a coisas materiais, mas para ele, aquela foto retratava um momento extremamente importante, o que justificava seu egoísmo de escondê-la de todos, até mesmo de Ryuzaki.

Esticando a mão, puxou a segunda gaveta do criado-mudo em que guardava alguns de seus pertences e do meio de alguns papéis, retirou a foto, admirando-a. Sakuno estava deitada na cama do hospital, apesar do cansaço que sentia, apenas uma expressão cheia de ternura refletida em seu olhar, enquanto amamentava a filha dos dois pela primeira vez.

Escutando os passos dela de volta, ele rapidamente colocou a foto em seu esconderijo particular. A jovem abriu caminho entre os lençóis e deitou-se, abraçando-o de lado:

- Durma bem, Ryoma. – disse, antes de fechar os olhos.

- Hm. - ele beijou seu rosto e logo dormiram, serenamente.

* * *

Sakuno vestiu-se com o roupão e saiu do banheiro, enxugando os cabelos em uma toalha. Ela estava exausta. O dia havia sido longo e cansativo. Já havia dois meses que estava em Londres e sua rotina ia se tornando cada vez mais atarefada a medida que as atividades da especialização iam se desenvolvendo e tomando cada vez mais seu tempo. E com o avanço da gravidez, ela se sentia mais cansada e sonolenta, somadas com as preocupações com o bebê que iam aumentando a cada nova semana da gestação. Por isso, em horas como aquela, quando chegava em casa, a única coisa que queria fazer era enfiar-se debaixo de uma bela ducha quente, usar algo confortável e ficar curtindo sua preguiça e a barriga em algum lugar macio e confortável pelo apartamento. E assim fez. Foi ate sua cama, apoiou-se nos travesseiros e começou a passar as mãos na barriga, lentamente. Virando o rosto, olhou o quarto interligado ao seu, cheio de materiais e móveis para serem montados e imaginou quanto tempo demoraria até que ficasse pronto. Eiji fizera questão da mandar todos os materiais de decoração por correio e de escolher e contratar um escritório de decoração. Em suas palavras, aquele seria o presente dele e de Oishi para o bebê.

Nesse momento, ela lembrou-se que provavelmente ele mandaria um e-mail sobre a padronagem dos tecidos para ser usado e pegou o laptop no criado mundo, ligando-o. Logo que a internet conectou, ela viu o símbolo de uma pequena carta e foi abrir sua caixa de entrada. Demorou algum tempo para que ela se recuperasse do choque após ter lido o remetente e criado coragem para abrir a mensagem:

_Sakuno. _

_Espero que você esteja bem. _

_Sinto muito. Não pude ser a pessoa que você desejava. _

_Sempre temi que você se afastasse. E não percebi que aos poucos, afastei você de mim. _

_O dia em que pediu para morarmos juntos. Nunca esqueci. Foi importante. E como todas as coisas importantes, só pensei nas responsabilidades que acarretaria. Prometi que cuidaria de você. Não podia fracassar. Simplesmente não conseguia pensar na possibilidade de encarar sua avó e ter que devolvê-la. Essa seria a pior das derrotas. Então, me afundei no trabalho sem perceber que ao mesmo tempo arrastava o que tínhamos, mas no final de cada expediente, você sempre estava lá. Na nossa casa, esperando por mim, o que motivava meu esforço cada vez mais, mas com minha total falta de tato no assunto, acabei não percebendo que negligenciava você. Obrigado por tudo. Não deve ter sido fácil. Demorei para perceber isso e para aceitar uma criança entre nós. Não conseguia vê-la como nada alem de um pacote de mal estares e preocupações que havia criado para você. _

_E como se tudo já não estivesse confuso o bastante, ocorreu aquele incidente. Tenho certeza de que nunca poderei me desculpar o suficiente. Mas garanto que foi um mal entendido. Nada aconteceu. _

_Nunca soube o que aconteceu depois que você entrou naquele quarto de hospital, mas Kikumaru contou que vocês estavam bem. Me senti aliviado e pela primeira vez, pude entender seus sentimentos em relação ao nosso filho. Consegui pensar nele além de uma responsabilidade e entender que uma criança metade sua não pode ser apenas um problema. _

_Infelizmente, novamente, só percebi isso tarde demais. _

_Então, corri. Corri o máximo que pude por aquele aeroporto. E tudo o que consegui foi ver o seu avião partir. _

_Voltei para casa, com todas as palavras que deveriam ter sido ditas, novamente entaladas em minha garganta, não conseguindo parar de pensar que aquilo só poderia ser um sinal..._

_Ryoma._

Ela podia sentir as lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto. Após tanto tempo, ela já havia perdido todas as esperanças de ter noticias dele. Por mais que seu coração doesse, ela prosseguiu sua vida, tendo a certeza de que o bebê seria o único elo entre os dois. Talvez para qualquer outra pessoa, aquele seria um e-mail de namorados muito mal feito, pois faltavam nelas palavras conhecidas de carinho e amor. Mas, Sakuno sabia. Ela era a única que poderia compreender o significado daquelas frases que com certeza estavam machucando-o intensamente, a ponto de querer colocá-las para fora. Ela deitou-se, abraçando a barriga. Toda a sua força e resolução de esquecê-lo haviam ido por água a baixo após aquele e-mail. Ela o queria perto. Ela queria perder-se em seus olhos claros novamente. Sentir o seu cheiro, calor e a sensação de segurança, quando estava em seu abraço. Por que ele mandou aquele e-mail, apenas para aflorar sentimentos que morreriam decepcionados e sem amparo, novamente?!

Sakuno interrompeu o choro e respirou fundo, querendo conter o fluxo das lágrimas. Não, ela não podia esperar isso dele. Não poderia esperar nada. Ele estava do outro lado do mundo. Ele nem ao menos se despediu. E mesmo assim, ainda fazia com que chorasse por ele. Ela levantou-se, forçando seu coração a endurecer-se novamente e agradeceu, quando escutou a campainha tocar, mesmo que não estivesse esperando visitas no momento.

Levantando-se, enxugou o rosto, indo para a porta. Com certeza deveria ser alguma das colegas do corredor, pedindo algo, então nem se preocupou em trocar-se. Ela abriu a porta rapidamente e esboçou um sorriso forçado, que desapareceu rapidamente, junto com o chão dos seus pés, ao comprovar que a visita era, verdadeiramente, inesperada:

- Ry... Ryoma...

- Boa noite. – respondeu, timidamente, fazendo com que ela se lembrasse que também não havia tido sucesso em esquecer sua voz. Ele usava um belo terno, novo, os cabelos mais compridos, caídos em uma franja sobre sua testa. Mesmo que soubesse que era impossível, ele parecia mais alto, o rosto mais belo e os olhos, ainda mais atrativos.

- O que... o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Desculpe vir sem avisar.

- Não, não.. está bem.. entre, por favor. – disse, sentindo o tom de voz falhar.

- Com licença. – ele entrou, timidamente, olhando ao redor. O apartamento, ao contrário do que o que haviam dividido, era pequeno, mas a decoração feita por Sakuno fazia com que parecesse confortável e acolhedor, como sua antiga casa.

- Isso foi... realmente uma surpresa... – ela forçou um sorriso, cruzando os braços, em um esforço inútil de esconder seus trajes. Não entendia por que se sentia tão envergonhada.

- Tinha que entregar isso. – retirando do bolso do paletó um pequeno envelope, estendeu sua mão. - Sua parte.

Ela abriu o envelope e sua expressão tornou-se ainda mais surpresa e confusa ao ver seu interior.

- Ryoma... que dinheiro é esse?

- É á sua parte do apartamento. Eu o vendi.

- Você o vendeu?

- Hm. Não tinha mais sentindo em permanecer ali. Era grande demais.

- Onde você está morando agora?

- Minha mãe conseguiu amansar meu pai. Voltei para casa. Mas, será por pouco tempo. Espero.

- Você não precisava ter vindo até aqui entregar o dinheiro. Poderia ter depositado em minha conta.

- Não seria a mesma coisa. – respondeu, olhando em seus olhos. – Você parece bem.

- O ... obrigada. – ela sentiu o rosto corar e abaixou o olhar, deixando o cabelo molhado e comprido cobrir sua face. Ela não sabia que fazer. Ele estava ali.. A poucos minutos ela chorava por sua ausência e agora ele estava ali, a apenas alguns passos de distância. Ela queria tocá-lo, para ter certeza que sua imaginação não estava lhe pregando peças, mas conseguiu refrear sua vontade. No entanto, não conseguiu fazer com que seu coração se silenciasse. – Ryoma...

- Hm?

- Qual... qual era o sinal? – perguntou, encarando-o, mesmo que timidamente.

- Você leu o e-mail... – ela pode sentir um tom envergonhado em sua frase.

- Li sim.

- O enviei antes de embarcar. Quase perdi o vôo. Recomeçava e apagava tudo, umas quatro vezes. Não sou bom com essas coisas... – ele passou as mãos nos cabelos escuros, sem jeito, mas logo voltou a observa-la quando a viu segurar as mãos com força.

- Estava... lindo... foi a primeira vez que você me escreveu... – ao relembra-se das palavras que acabara de ler, as lágrimas recomeçaram a fluir. Ryoma encerrou a distância entre os dois, colocando as mãos em seu rosto, carinhosamente.

- Não chore. Essa não era a intenção. Por favor... não chore.

- Eu li aquelas palavras e tudo o que pude pensar foi no quanto você estava longe..em tudo que deu errado... em como talvez eu nunca mais o veria...

- Eu estou aqui agora. – ela reconheceu aquele olhar extremamente terno, o que fez seu peito doer ainda mais.

- É, está, mas... nós.. nós não estamos...

- Quero ficar com você. – ele suspendeu seu rosto, fazendo com que olhasse em seus olhos.

- Ryoma...

- Isso é o que vim lhe dizer. Esse era o sinal. – abraçando-a, fez com que ela se aninhasse em seu peito. – Realmente quero ficar com você.

- Mas, Ryoma.. seu emprego... você tem uma vida no Japão, não posso obrigar você a..

- Pedi transferência para uma das filiais da editora aqui. – ele a interrompeu, seriamente. - Conversei com os meus pais e eles vão enviar minhas coisas assim que eu avisar. Fiz tudo isso sem ao menos saber se você me receberia. Não foi uma obrigação.

- Você tem certeza? – perguntou com os olhos marejados.

- Hm. – ele acariciou seu rosto novamente, antes de beijá-la. Um beijo suave, demorado, aproveitando seus lábios macios.

Ryoma deslizou uma das mãos para seu pescoço, trazendo-a mais para perto. Já havia se passado muito tempo. Tempo demais. Ele queria, novamente, memorizar seu perfume e a sensação sedosa de sua pele. Sentindo as mãos de Sakuno deslizarem por suas costas, ele tomou coragem para dar alguns passos pequenos, apesar da urgência que sentia, quando ela agarrou o tecido de sua blusa, querendo arrancá-la. Ele sentiu-se sendo puxado pela sala sem interromper o beijo e o abraço que haviam se tornado extremamente possessivos e exigentes. A parte de cima de seu terno foi o primeiro a alcançar o chão do quarto, enquanto ela o trazia para deitar-se na cama. Ela deitou-se, afundando suas mãos no cabelo escuro e fazendo-o posicionar-se sobre seu corpo. Interrompendo o beijo, ela o fitou quieta e profundamente e pela primeira vez, ele não viu nenhum sinal de embaraço ou rubor em sua face. Apenas desejo.

Seus dedos acariciaram a face de Ryoma lentamente enquanto uma mão livre desabotoava a blusa social que ele usava. Um de seus dedos fez caminho pelo tórax trabalhado parando no botão da calça que foi prontamente desabotoado. Echizen engoliu fundo, sentindo-se extremamente perdido nos olhos rubros e voltou a beijá-la, continuando agora por seu pescoço e pelos ombros desnudos assim que ele puxou o tecido do roupão, que havia se transformado em uma peça incômoda. Continuando o carinho foi em direção aos seus seios, saboreando-os lentamente. Sakuno arqueou o corpo e gemeu levemente ao sentir a língua dele deslizar, sem pressa alguma, provando cada centímetro. Ela, com os olhos fechados, sentia-se totalmente mergulhada naquele mar de sensações e nem percebeu quando ele desfez, facilmente, o nó do cinto do roupão, abrindo a peça por completo, enquanto ainda beijava o vale entre os seios. Ele passava as mãos pelo corpo recém desnudo sentindo sua maciez, quando ela abriu os olhos, ao senti-lo ir em direção a sua barriga. Temendo sua reação, ela o chamou, quase em uma súplica:

- Ryoma.. espere... por favor... – ele não obedeceu. Estava com saudades de tocá-la daquela maneira tão intima e continuou até sentir a forma redonda em seu abdômen, cessando os carinhos.

Sakuno deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, colocando as mãos no rosto, não querendo fitar o olhar de repúdio que com certeza estaria em sua face, ao olhar o ventre despontando. Ela o imaginou levantando-se, vestindo-se e partindo, mais uma vez. Mas nada aconteceu. Apoiando-se nos cotovelos, o viu observar a barriga e com uma as mãos, lentamente, acaricia-la. Ele aproximou os lábios de seu umbigo e sussurrou:

- Me desculpe. - como se não fosse o bastante para que ela acreditasse, falou, novamente - Por favor. Me desculpe.

Pela primeira vez em meses, lágrimas de felicidade escorreram pelo seu rosto, antes que Ryoma se aproximasse e as enxugasse com um carinho. Ele sorriu, um de seus sorrisos quase imperceptíveis, que só ela conhecia, antes de beijá-la mais uma vez, fazendo-a sentir-se extrema e verdadeiramente feliz.

**FIM**


End file.
